Life Goes On: Time Flies
by Lissical
Summary: Seventh story in the Life Goes On series. It’s been two years since we last saw the Bolton, Cross, Evans, and Danforth families. What has been going on in their lives? Read to find out! CHAPTER 23 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guess who! Yes I know it's been a while since I have written anything, but something just literally popped into my head while I was out this afternoon. **

**So I remember promising you all that I was going to write a sequel to "Keeping It Together" but then my life got kind of…chaotic to say the least. While it still is rather hectic, I have decided that perhaps on the weekends when I'm not doing too much that maybe I will be able to write/update. **

**Anyway, getting to the story, I am calling it "Time Flies." I had the lyrics to one of the songs from RENT in my head and that particular lyric just sort of popped into my head. Hey, it's better than the other song that was stuck in my head…No Good Deed from _Wicked_. Hehe. Anyway…here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Title: Time Flies**

**Author: Lisa (Lissical)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It's been two years since we last saw the Bolton, Cross, Evans, and Danforth families. What has been going on in their lives? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Okay by now you know what I always put for the disclaimer but just to humor you…I don't own the characters (except the ones I made up) and I never will.**

**A/N: If you haven't read what I wrote above, please do so now. Anyway, all of the kids are still there but as you may have guessed, they're all two years older now. So here are the ages of each child: Bolton Kids: Larissa: 13; Ana: 11; Kayleigh and Zachary: 9; Sam: 2; Evans Kids: Theresa: 15; Michael: 10; Angie: 7; Liam: 4; Cross Kids: Katie: 15; Madison: 7. All right I think I got them all. And for your information, yes I had to go back to chapter one of KiT for ages!!! ;-)**

**A/N #2: I am not going to be updating every single day like I did before so please do not ask when I will be updating; I promise I will, but it will probably be on weekends and on some week nights when I'm not ready to fall asleep from work (I'm a preschool teacher for those wondering…it's kind of stressful to say the least, hehe).**

**And now, on with the story! Finally.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 1**_

"I am not wearing this mom," thirteen year old Larissa shouted from her room. Sharpay had just bought Larissa some new clothes for school that Larissa was less than happy with.

Sharpay walked into the room carrying Sam. "Then wear the green one," she said calmly. "It looks so cute on you."

Larissa gave her mother a look. "Mom I am thirteen years old…I'm not 'cute,'" she said sharply. "Besides, I want to look nice for David," she said quietly to herself but loud enough for Sharpay to hear. "I know," she said as she found a purple V neck t-shirt in her closet. "I'll wear this. And no it's not too low cut," she said before Sharpay could argue.

"Fine, wear that then," Sharpay said not wanting to get into yet another fight with her teenage daughter. "Teenagers," she muttered to herself as she walked out of the room with Sam who was now playing with one of Sharpay's earrings. "Sam please leave mommy's earrings alone," she said prying his hand off her ear.

He simply smiled and wriggled out of his mother's arms and toddled into his room. Sharpay smiled as she watched him sit down and play with one of his toys. He was growing up too fast. Literally. He had learned how to walk at ten months and was now showing interest in potty training…something neither Sharpay nor Troy minded.

As Sharpay continued to watch Sam play she saw Troy emerge from Kayleigh and Ana's room. "I think that you should take care of this," he said looking rather haggard.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed and walked over to the doorway of her daughters' room.

"I told you, this is mine and it doesn't even fit you," Ana shouted at her sister.

"But it looks prettier on me!" Kayleigh yelled back as she continued to hold on to the denim jacket that had sequined flowers on it.

Sharpay walked into the room and took the jacket from Kayleigh. "What's going on in here?"

"Greedy here wants to wear my jacket," Ana said as she glared at her sister.

"My name isn't 'greedy' you dummy!"

"Enough!" Sharpay yelled, grabbing the attention of every single person in the house. She had had enough of this.

The two girls just looked at their mother in shock. Neither one had ever heard her yell that loudly before.

"Kayleigh this belongs to your sister; go find something else to wear. Ana you are to call your sister by her name." She looked into the hall where Troy was standing with a shocked Larissa by his side. "And you," she said gesturing to Troy, "you need to deal with this too! I'm not the only parent in this house!" She walked out of the room and into her and Troy's bedroom and slammed the door.

Kayleigh, Ana, and Larissa just looked at one another for a moment before saying anything. "Uh…yeah…I'll find something else to wear," Kayleigh said meekly.

"Right," Ana said as she placed the jacket back on the hanger and put it in the closet.

Troy looked at Larissa, "Why don't you go downstairs and get your things ready for school. I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded, "Okay."

Troy then looked at his other daughters, "Finished getting dressed and get your things together. We're not going to be late for the first day of school…again." It seemed as though this was a tradition in the Bolton household: being late for the first day of school.

Zach, who had been oblivious to what was going on, emerged from his room dressed and ready to go. "Hey dad," he said casually as he walked down the stairs.

"Why can't girls be like boys," Troy muttered to himself. He sighed and walked into Sam's room, changed him, and dressed him. By the time he was ready to go downstairs he saw that the girls had also gotten dressed and were headed downstairs. As he let them pass, he looked over to his and Sharpay's room and took a deep breath. Did he dare enter the room after what had just happened? He walked to the door and quietly opened it and saw Sharpay sitting on the bed. "Hey."

She looked up, "Hey."

"Are you…okay," he asked carefully.

She nodded, "I just…I can't…why do our daughters have to be so dramatic over everything," she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Troy thought for a moment, "Maybe they take after their mom."

"I am not dramatic," she said as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Shar, think back to when you were 13; or better yet, think back to high school…"

"I was never…I mean I didn't…" This was one battle she knew she was going to lose. "Come on we're all going to be late if we don't go now," she said as she kissed Sam's forehead and walked out of the room.

"I'm sure that everything is fine now," Troy said as he joined her.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Kayleigh screamed.

Sharpay glared at Troy.

"How should I know," Larissa said as she got her lunch and placed it into her bag.

"I saw you looking at it!"

Kayleigh looked at her parents, "Mommy Larissa took my sheet I was going to use for my audition," she whined.

"I did not," Larissa said as she shoved past her sister. "I've got my own sheet, see," she said as she pulled a folder out of her bag. Both Larissa and Kayleigh were involved with the Children's Community Theatre and today was the first of two audition days for the play that would be put on in December.

Zach looked down at the floor. "Kayleigh I…"

"You took it because you don't want me to get a part," Kayleigh yelled at her sister.

Zach walked over to Kayleigh, "I think that…"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at her brother.

"Okay that's it," Troy said as he walked over to Kayleigh and kneeled down. "You have a choice young lady," he said firmly, "You can either stop accusing your sister of stealing something you know she didn't steal or you can forget about being involved with the play altogether. Which is it going to be?"

"But…"

"Which is it going to be," he asked in the same firm voice.

"Sorry Larissa," she muttered.

"That's better," Troy said as he stood up.

Zach looked at his sister, "Is this what you're looking for," he asked in a bitter voice.

She looked at the piece of paper he was holding.

"My audition sheet," she beamed as she took it from her brother.

"Ahem," Sharpay said.

"Oh…thanks," she said quietly.

"Whatever," he said as he walked over to Troy, "Can we go now? I'm going to be late for school…and if I'm late for school I won't be able to play basketball this afternoon and if…"

"Yes we can go," Sharpay said quickly not wanting her son…who seemed to be the only sane child in the family (other than Sam) to adept to his sisters' personalities.

Ana walked over to Zach, "Do you think I'll make the team again?" Both kids were involved in the community center's basketball team and like Kayleigh and Larissa, tryouts were today (yes I know basketball tryouts probably aren't held in late August but this is my story…so there. ;-).

"Yeah you'll do fine," he reassured her.

"All right let's go," Sharpay said as she looked at her watch. If they didn't leave now they would keep their little tradition. The window of opportunity to change the late-for-the-first-day of school tradition was closing.

Everyone got their things together. Since Ana and Larissa were both at the middle school, Sharpay took them leaving Troy with Zach, Kayleigh, and Sam.

* * *

**Okay I know it's short and that there's no cliffhanger there. Remember I haven't done this in a while. :-) Don't worry though…my evil side will kick in, I promise. ;-) Also, everyone else will enter the story soon. Anyway please leave a review and thank you for reading…and thank you even more for being so patient with me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, first off thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected to receive so many after only one chapter! At any rate I'm flattered that you all like this story. **

**Okay now the reason why I am posting this tonight instead of tomorrow or Sunday is because I'm not going to have much time to spend on the computer. **

**So thank you again and Happy Holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up. Everything else is Disney's.**

* * *

_**Time Flies, Ch. 2**_

Gabriella ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She had never heard anyone scream so loudly before. As she reached the top step, she paused for a moment to catch her breath. She then proceeded to walk in the direction which the scream was coming from. After few knocks on the door she opened it, "Theresa what's the matter," she asked in a rather hurried voice.

Theresa, who looked as though she had just been told that she had won a million dollars turned to face her mom. "It's August 28th!"

Gabi had a rather curious look on her face, "Okay…"

"Mom it's August 28th! It's officially my first day as a sophomore," she said with pride.

"I am well aware of the date, Theresa but was there really a need for screaming," Gabi asked now quite aggravated.

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Mom weren't you ever a sophomore in high school?"

"Yes I there was a time long ago when I was a sophomore. But you still haven't told me why you were screaming."

She sat on the bed, "I'm no longer a freshman and I get my driver's license this year. I don't have to take any more 'Intro to…' classes. I'm not at the bottom of the ladder! I'm almost, kind of, sort of halfway through with high school!"

"Just…finish getting dressed, okay?" Gabi began to walk out of the room.

"Mom?"

"Yes," she said, turning around.

"Can I drive to school today," Theresa asked in an angelic voice.

Gabi knew this voice all too well. Theresa would use it whenever she wanted something that she knew she could not have. She had used it when she wanted the $200 boots that were in style a few months ago. She had used it when she had been invited to spend the weekend with Dylan (A/N: for those who haven't read the previous story, Dylan is Theresa's current boyfriend). She thought for a moment, "Maybe," she said after a few moments.

Theresa groaned. 'Maybe' normally translated into 'no.' "Fine," she said as she turned back to her closet, looking for something to wear.

Gabi took this time to leave the room. This was the last thing she needed this morning. "No more screaming," she told herself as she walked down the hall.

"What was that," Ryan asked, coming out of their bedroom.

Gabi jumped and screamed. "Don't do that!" She hissed.

He shrugged, "Don't do what?"

She shook her head, "Never mind. Um…what did you say," she asked, looking pink in the cheeks.

"I was asking you what the screaming was for."

"You startled me."

"No not you; Theresa. Why was she screaming?"

Gabi just looked at Ryan, "Why do you think?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded, understanding completely. "Oh yes. The whole 'I'm not a freshman' thing again, right?"

"You got it." Gabi walked into their room and walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture. She smiled softly as she looked at the people in the picture. "It seems like forever," she said mostly to herself.

"What does," Ryan asked as he walked over to her.

She showed him the picture; it was of her, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor just after the winter musical.

He smiled, "Yeah…" he said quietly.

Gabi pulled herself back to the present and set the picture down. "I had better go help Angie get ready for school. She turned to Ryan and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of their room.

Angie in the meantime, was sitting on her bed looking forlornly at her closet. Today was her first day as a 2nd grader and she had nothing to wear; at least in her seven year old mind she had nothing to wear. She put her chin her cupped hands and simply stared straight ahead.

"…Angela," Gabi said for the third time. "Hello, anyone there?"

Angie snapped back to reality and looked at her mom, "I don't have anything to wear!"

"Not again," Gabi muttered to herself. "Honey we talked about this last night. You said you wanted to wear your denim skirt and that new lime green shirt you got a few days ago," she said as she pulled both pieces of clothing out of the closet.

Angie scrunched up her face, "That's ugly."

"Don't start young lady," Gabi said, becoming aggravated once more. "You are wearing this…end of discussion," she said just as Angie opened her mouth to protest.

Twenty minutes later Theresa walked into the kitchen and placed her bag on the counter and sat at the table. She looked over at her sister who seemed to be sulking. "Cute outfit," she said sincerely.

"Humph," was Angie's reply.

"Here you go," Gabi said as she placed the brown sugar on the table for their oatmeal.

Angie pretended to gag as she looked at the bowl in front of her; Theresa made a face that seemed to say 'gross'; Michael just looked at the two of them and shrugged, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled at him and watched as he ate his breakfast. She looked over at her other two children who were not eating at all. "You need to eat something."

Angie picked up her spoon and placed a small amount of oatmeal on it and ate it with disgust.

"I don't eat oatmeal," Theresa said as she got up and walked to the pantry. "I'll just have this." She took out a Nutri-Grain bar.

"That isn't enough; besides you need to actually eat," Gabi said, recalling the two previous days. Theresa had barely eaten anything.

"I am actually eating," she said taking a bite out of the cereal bar.

Gabi would have said something back had a little boy not ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie," she said as she picked four year old Liam up and kissed his cheek. "How are you this morning?"

"Good. Look what I am bringing to school!" He showed her one of the matchbox cars that Ryan and Gabi had given to him for his fourth birthday.

She smiled, "Sounds good…just don't lose this one okay?"

He nodded, "Daddy said that I have to put it in my cubby after I show it to everyone," he said with a serious look on his face. "Right daddy?"

"Right," Ryan said as he entered the kitchen. He looked over at the other kids and then at Gabi, "Listen I have an early meeting this morning so…"

Theresa jumped up, nearly throwing her half eaten cereal bar down on the table and hurried to her dad, "Can you drive me to school? Or can I maybe drive…" She asked her voice fading as she gave Ryan 'the look'.

He looked over at Gabi who shrugged. He then looked back at Theresa, "Maybe tomorrow all right? I really can't take any of you to school today; why don't you take the bus," he suggested as he got his things together.

"The bus," Theresa said incredulously. "Dad do you know who rides the bus?!"

"Uh…other kids, maybe?"

"Yeah…the freshmen ride the bus. Sophomores don't ride the bus," she said with repulsion.

"This one is going to if your attitude doesn't change this very second," Gabi said, her last nerve being tested.

Knowing she wasn't going to win this battle, Theresa sat back down at the table and at the rest of her 'breakfast'.

Ryan walked over to the table and kissed Angie's head, "Have a great first day honey. And you look great." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Angie looked up and smiled softly, "Thanks daddy," she said quietly.

Ryan then walked over to Michael who was just finishing his breakfast and seemed to be drawing something on his napkin (A/N: remember Michael seems to be quite the artist?). "Have a good day and please don't correct your art teacher," he said, remembering last year receiving a phone call from the school saying that Michael had been talking back to his teacher.

"I was right though," Michael began.

Ryan just looked at him.

"Yeah okay," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you." He patted him on the shoulder knowing that Michael was 'too old' for hugs nowadays. He kissed Gabi goodbye and left.

"All right, finish up," Gabi said as she took the kids' lunches out of the fridge.

Theresa finished her orange juice and brought her glass to the sink. "Mom can I please drive to school," she asked.

Angie and Michael gave each other looks that seemed to say 'we're doomed'.

"I tell you what," she said. "If you eat at least half of your oatmeal you can."

Theresa looked at the bowl that was still on the table and held back several words she wanted to say. "Fine," she said. She sat down and managed to eat the oatmeal.

Gabi smiled to herself. A few minutes later all four kids were done eating and were ready to leave. "Does everyone have everything," she asked as she got her things together for work.

Theresa picked up the keys that were beside her mom's purse, "Yep," she said with a wide smile.

"We are dead," Michael whispered to his little sister who simply nodded.

* * *

Gabi let out a sigh of relief as Theresa pulled up to the high school. If there was anything that Theresa wasn't exactly great at, it was driving. She had nearly gone through three stop signs and almost rear-ended another car. "Uh, good job," she said as she got out of the passenger side and walked over to the driver's side of the car.

Theresa smiled; not at what her mom had just said, but at whom she saw sitting on a bench. "Thanks mom, bye!" She ran over to Dylan.

"Bye," Gabi said to herself. She smiled and got into the car and looked back at Angie and Michael. "Oh come on; she wasn't that bad."

Michael and Angie were both still holding onto their seatbelts for dear life. Both looked at Gabi as if she was crazy.

"Well…at least she didn't run over the curb this time…" She shrugged and drove to the preschool to drop Liam off before driving to the elementary school. "Okay," she said as she parked the car, "Everyone out."

Angie started to get out of the car when she noticed something, "Uh oh."

"What's wrong," Gabi asked, looking back at Angie.

"This." Angie held up the little car that Liam was planning on bringing to school.

"Uh oh," Gabi repeated.

* * *

**Hehe, okay so that wasn't exactly a cliffhanger either but what do you think Liam's reaction is going to be when he can't find the one thing his parents said not to lose? And yes, the others will be in this story too; I'm still introducing…or reintroducing I should say. Anyway please let me know what you think! And I am not stereotyping 15 year olds and their driving skills…it was just to add some humor. : ) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I think that the title of this story really fits life…time flew by there. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long; life got in the way as usual. Anyway I shall try my best to update every weekend again, but no promises. But for now, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 3**_

Madison Cross slowly opened her eyes and squinted from the sunlight that was flooding her room. She opened her eyes all the way and smiled and got out of bed as fast as she could. "I'm in second grade," she sang to herself as she ran over to her closet and took out the pink and yellow dress she was planning on wearing for her first day of school. She then looked down at the floor for her new shoes. "MOMMY!" She yelled.

Kelsi, who was getting her things together for her class (she was a teacher at the university) heard this and hurried upstairs to her younger daughter's room. "What's the matter," she asked as she entered Maddy's room.

"I can't find my new shoes," Maddy said with tears in her eyes. "They were right here last night!"

Kelsi smiled softly and looked to the left of where Maddy was standing. "Honey did you by any chance put them back into the box they came in?"

Maddy thought for a minute, "I don't know."

"Well," Kelsi said as she reached over to the shoebox and opened it, "Do these look familiar?" She reached in and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"My shoes," Maddy exclaimed. "Thank you mommy," she said as she took the shoes and placed them next to her dress. "Now I can look perfect for school today."

"Yes, you will look lovely," Kelsi said as she kissed Maddy's head and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Never had Maddy been excited about starting school; Jason had been right about the dress.

"So I see it worked," Jason said causing Kelsi to gasp.

"Don't do that please," she said as she kissed his cheek. "And yes, it did work. She loves the dress…what made you think of that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. When my sister and I were little she always wore a dress on her first day of school. When she started first grade, she freaked out because she didn't have anything new and refused to go to school…until our mom bought a new dress for her." He looked over at Maddy who was trying to button the top of her dress. "Looks like it works for her too."

"Indeed," Kelsi said as she walked down the stairs to finish getting her papers together.

Jason walked over to Katie's door and knocked, "Are you awake in there," he asked.

Katie, who was already dressed and ready for school quickly put her cell phone down, "Uh yeah," she said as she scrambled to get her bag. Just as she opened the door three little beeps came from her bag. She smiled innocently at her father and walked past him hoping to make it down the stairs…almost there…

"Stop right there," Jason said.

Katie turned around, "What?"

"You haven't been text messaging again have you?" He walked over to her.

She knew she was supposed to use that feature on her phone but at times it was the only way she could communicate with James. "N-No," she said as she walked to the stairs.

"Katherine…"

"Okay I did once…but it was only because he sent me a message first," she said trying to justify her actions.

"'Him' being James I assume," he asked.

"Uh…"

"Katie how many times…"

"It was only once dad! It's not like it was last month." She recalled the previous month; her parents nearly took the cell phone away from her since she had cost her parents nearly $10.00 in text messages (A/N: for those who may not know…though I'm sure you all do, when you use the text message feature on your phone it will charge you about $.25 per text message…sometimes more, sometimes less.) "Besides James couldn't talk…his sister was using the house phone."

He sighed, "Just…go downstairs and get your lunch ready okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." As she walked downstairs she remembered something and turned around, "Can I still drive to school today?"

"As long as you don't use your phone through all of breakfast then you may drive," he said.

Katie gave a small groan but agreed. She walked into the dining room to see what James had just sent her. She opened her phone and pressed the button to read the message: _We're still on for Saturday right?_ She smiled to herself and quickly put the phone back into her bag and walked into the kitchen. It had been at least three weeks since the two had last seen one another. Even though they only lived 20 minutes away, getting together had proven to be rather difficult with their schedules and their parents' schedules. On the upside, since James was a junior in high school, he already had his driver's license and was able to drive…unfortunately for Katie her parents did not want her to drive with someone who had gotten their license less than a year ago…even if it was the son of one of their good friends.

"There you are," Kelsi said.

Katie blinked a few times and looked up at her mom, "Yeah, sorry." She walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Look at my new dress Katie," Maddy said with excitement in her voice.

Katie looked at her sister as she twirled around like a ballerina. "I like it…it's totally you," she said. If there was anything she wasn't about to do it was insult her sister. She wasn't about to ruin her chance of getting to drive to school.

"Thanks!" Maddy sat back down and continued to eat her breakfast. "Wha Mi Clar li," she asked with a mouthful of food.

Kelsi looked at Maddy, "Please swallow before you talk Maddy."

She finished chewing and swallowed her food and looked at Katie, "What's Mrs. Clark like," she asked again.

"She's probably the best teacher at school…other than Mrs. Evans anyway…but you probably won't have her until next year," Katie said. "Just make sure you study a lot…she likes to give pop quizzes."

Maddy's eyes widened, "She pops quizzes," she asked, now terrified.

Jason smiled, "No honey; what your sister means is that your teacher may give you a quiz without telling you…it's basically a surprise quiz."

"Oh," she said as she regained confidence.

Ten minutes later both girls were finally ready for school. "All right I will pick you two up this afternoon," Kelsi said as she got her things together. "Have a wonderful first day." She smiled and kissed both girls on the forehead and then turned to Jason, "Good luck," she said as she kissed him.

"Ew gross," Maddy said.

"Shut up," Katie said rolling her eyes.

Jason cleared his throat, "Katherine…"

"Sorry."

"Daddy we have to go now! I'll be late!" Maddy exclaimed as she ran to the garage door and pulled it open.

Jason nodded, "We're coming honey." He and Katie followed Maddy into the garage. He looked over at Katie and reluctantly gave her the car keys. "Just…don't drive as fast this time, okay?"

"I'll do fine dad." Katie was a rather good driver; her only flaw was keeping to the speed limit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Preschool…**

Liam walked to circle and sat down. He was anxiously waiting for his teacher to tell the class to get their show and tell items from their cubbies. After his teacher read a story, she smiled and looked up.

"Does anyone have anything for show and tell today," she asked with a smile.

Liam was the first to put his hand in the air. "I do Miss Rachel!"

She smiled at Liam, "All right Liam." She watched him jump up and practically run to his cubby, the assistant teacher making sure he didn't wander off.

He reached into his bag and found extra clothes. He frowned, "Maybe it's in here," he said as he opened the little drawer that was under the cubby. He found his naptime items but no car. Where was it?

Miss Carolyn, the assistant teacher walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find it!" He continued to look for his car but it wasn't there. Tears slowly descended down his face.

"Would you like to share something else with the class," she suggested. She saw his stuffed animal that he used for naptime. "Maybe your doggy here?"

"No! I want my car!" He yelled.

"Let's go back into the room; you can share it with us tomorrow," she said as she guided him (kicking and screaming) back into the room.

Rachel looked over at Carolyn, confused. 'It's not there,' she mouthed as she tried to calm the little boy down.

She nodded and called on another child to share her toy. "Liam you can show it to us tomorrow," Rachel said as she walked over to him and gently took his hand to guide him back to where the rest of the class was.

"Here it is," Anna, one of Liam's classmates said as she held up a baby doll.

"No it's MY turn!" Liam yelled as he knocked the doll out of Anna's arms, thus causing the little girl to cry.

"That's enough Liam," Rachel said as she walked him over to a chair. "We do not hit our friends nor do we yell at them," she said firmly yet gently. "Now you need to sit here until you are ready to rejoin us."

"NO!" He kicked his teacher's leg.

Rachel looked over at Carolyn, "I think our friend here needs to see Miss Amy." (A/N: It's been a while, but Amy is the director of the preschool…and yes I had to look back at another story to find that.)

Carolyn nodded, "All right." She walked a still screaming, crying Liam out of the room and over to Amy's office and explained what had happened.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Middle School…**

**(A/N: I screwed up in the first chapter: I had forgotten that Sharpay teaches at the middle school and said that Troy was taking these two to school…I will fix that to saying Sharpay was taking them to school. Sorry! Just wanted to clear that up.)**

"…If I hear you two fighting one more time I am going to ban _you_," she said indicating Larissa, "From having to do anything with theatre and _you,_" she said indicating Ana, "From playing sports. Do you understand?" Sharpay had just parked the car and had had enough of her daughters' bantering.

"Sorry," the two said quietly in unison.

"Just…come on you're going to be late," Sharpay said as she got out of the car.

The two followed suit and got their things and walked over to the school. Ana stopped in front of the school and looked up; this was huge compared to the elementary school. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in or not.

Sharpay noticed this and walked over to her, "Honey you'll do fine. Besides you're at the same school as Larissa again," she said trying to reassure her.

"It's too big," Ana said.

Larissa looked back at her sister. "It's a lot nicer inside," she said taking Ana's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Ana turned to Sharpay and hugged her before going with her sister.

Sharpay smiled as she watched her two daughters walk into the school together. "Finally something good," she said to herself.

Once inside Larissa turned to Ana, "See it's not so bad."

"There are so many people though. How am I going to find my locker and my classes and…"

"Whoa slow down," Larissa said. "Can I see your schedule and locker number?"

She nodded and handed her sister the piece of paper with her classes on it and another piece of paper that had her locker number and combination on it.

"Hey look at this," Larissa said with a small smile.

"What?"

"We're not that far from each other. You have locker number 209 and mine is number 218. We're just down the hall from each other."

Ana breathed a small sigh of relief. "What about all my classes though?"

"That's easy; all you have to do is look at the room number on the piece of paper. For Advanced Algebra…wow you're in that already?"

She shrugged; Ana had always excelled in Math.

"Anyway, that's in room 119. It's just down the hall. Then for English, that's room 200. You have to go upstairs for that."

"I'll be late for every class!"

"No you won't; you have five minutes to get to your next class. You will probably even have time to stop at your locker and get whatever books you may need," Larissa said with a smile. "Trust me if I can do it you can."

Ana smiled softly, "Okay…but…Larissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me how to open my locker?"

Larissa chuckled and nodded, "Sure, come on."

After showing her how to open her locker and where her first class was, Larissa set off for her first class: English. As she was walking down the hall, she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" She looked up, "Oh my gosh, it's you!" She said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Elementary School…**

Kayleigh and Zach walked into their classroom after saying hello to Michael and Angie. "I wonder why they looked so freaked out," Kayleigh said as she sat down.

"I bet Theresa drove," he said with a giggle.

She nodded and smiled, "Probably." The two knew all too well that their cousin wasn't exactly the best driver…they had been in a car with her before.

"Oh look, it's Tweedle-Dumb," a girl said from behind Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looked back and saw the girl she loathed more than anything: Amanda. "Great," she muttered.

Amanda tapped Kayleigh on the back.

"What," Kayleigh asked, turning around.

"If you think you're going to get the lead in the play this year…or any part in the play for that matter, you are sadly mistaken."

"Leave me alone!"

"Mrs. Walker Kayleigh's being rude to me," Amanda said in a whiny voice.

"Ugh," Kayleigh said to herself as she looked at her brother.

Maddy got out of the car, "Good job Katie," she said as she got out of the car. "Bye daddy!"

"Bye sweetie." He got out of the car and hugged her. "Have a great first day."

"Thanks!" She ran into the school, not wanting to be late.

Jason got back into the car and looked at Katie, "Off to the high school."

"Finally," Katie muttered to herself.

Maddy put her things away and walked into her room. She saw Angie and hurried over to her.

Angie turned around and smiled, "You're just in time…we have to have desk partners."

"Can we choose who we want to be our partner," Maddy asked.

Angie nodded, "Yes. If you hadn't come in when you did, I'd have to sit with…him," she said gesturing to a boy who was three times their size.

"Yikes," Maddy said to herself as she looked at the boy. He scowled at her causing Maddy to step back.

"…Angela do you have a partner," their teacher asked.

"Yes, Maddy is my partner," she answered.

"All right then; you may go sit down."

The girls walked over to a pair of desks and sat down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**High School…**

Katie pulled up in front of the school and got out. "How did I do?"

Jason nodded, "Pretty well. Have a good day, Kate."

"Thanks dad," she said as she hurried into the school.

Katie walked into homeroom and sat down. Just as she took out her notebook, her phone beeped. She looked up and saw that the teacher's back was towards her. "Phew," she said to herself. She took the phone out and as she turned it off she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"You do know that cell phones are not allowed in the school, right Miss Cross," her teacher said.

Katie just looked at her and gave an innocent smile even though she knew it wouldn't get her out of trouble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Okay so my evil side is kicking in, LOL. I would have put Theresa in, but it was getting too long. She'll be in the next chapter. So what do you think is going to happen next? I will do my best to update next weekend but like I said no promises. Please review! I love reading what you have to say about the story. Thanks!**

**Oh and Troy and little Sam will be in the next chapter as well!   
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay um…wow. I hadn't noticed a full month had gone by without me updating! I am so sorry about that. A few things got in the way; the first being…well, life. The second is work and the third (and current thing) is that I'm rather sick right now. I've got a sinus infection mixed with Phayringitis...yeah I have no clue how to spell that. Don't ask…**

**Anyway I also reached a rather bad writer's block but something made me want to write more tonight…but you may not see another update for a while; at least not until I'm fully recovered from this thing I have. **

**A/N: This chapter is for Nicole who has been ever so patient in waiting for another chapter of this story to come out. Thank you my friend!!**

**Oh and this is probably going to be a short chapter but it's better than nothing, right? )**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney. Don't sue me please.**

**A/N #2: I forgot about this…someone had commented on the fact that high school, middle school, and elementary school typically start on different days; when I was in high school, everything started on the same day so I'm just basing this on my experience. )**

**

* * *

**_**Time Flies, Ch. 4**_

_She took the phone out and as she turned it off she heard footsteps coming towards her._

"_You do know that cell phones are not allowed in the school, right Miss Cross," her teacher said._

_Katie just looked at her and gave an innocent smile even though she knew it wouldn't get her out of trouble._

Ms. Harper was about to say something more when she heard footsteps hurrying into the classroom. She stood up and sighed, "The bell rang two minutes ago, Miss Evans," she said crossly to Theresa.

"I'm sorry," Theresa said as she scrambled to find a seat. "I lost my schedule and then…"

"Enough, Ms. Harper said. "Consider this a warning."

Theresa nodded and sat down in a chair across from Katie.

Ms. Harper looked down at her, "Please see me after homeroom Miss Cross." She started to walk away but turned around and held out her hand, "Phone."

Katie handed her teacher the cell phone. Her parents were not going to be happy about this.

Theresa took out a piece of notebook paper and wrote something down and casually handed it over to Katie making sure to watch Ms. Harper; she was currently writing something on the board.

Katie took the paper and very quietly unfolded it: _What did you get into trouble for?_ The note read. Katie took her pen and wrote down her answer and slipped the note back to Theresa and watched her for her response.

"No way," Theresa whispered after reading the note.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, girls," Ms. Harper asked as she turned to them.

"No, ma'am," they answered in unison.

"All right then," she said. "Class this is going to be your homeroom for the year and it will be your World History class as well." As Ms. Harper continued to explain how homeroom would be conducted, Katie agonized over the bell which was going to ring in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The bell could be heard loud and clear, as could Katie's groan.

"Katie," Ms. Harper said as she gestured for her to walk up to the desk.

Katie gathered her things and waved goodbye to Theresa as if she was never going to see her again. She turned to her teacher, "I'm sorry about the phone Ms. Harper, I…"

"Katie." She gave her a stern look but then softened it and sighed, "Since it's the first day of school, I suppose I can let you off with a warning."

"Really," Katie asked, suddenly perking up.

"Yes…but only this once. If I ever catch you with a phone in here again…"

"You won't, I promise Ms. Harper!"

She nodded, "Very good then; oh and you may pick up your phone at the end of the day."

Considering the possible punishments that could have ensued Katie simply nodded, realizing just how lucky she was. "All right, thank you!" She hurried out of the room and into the hall.

**

* * *

****Middle School…**

_After showing her how to open her locker and where her first class was, Larissa set off for her homeroom. As she was walking down the hall, she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" She looked up, "Oh my gosh, it's you!" She said with a smile._

"I…I can't believe it," a rather surprised Larissa said after picking up her books. "I thought you had to transfer to another school district because you guys moved!"

Maya, Larissa's friend from Kindergarten just smiled, "Let's just say my mom's really good at arguing…and doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Larissa just smiled and hugged her friend. "So you're going to be coming here now? Like for the whole school year?"

Maya laughed, "Like, yeah."

The two walked into their homeroom together and found seats across from each other. Once seated, Larissa looked over at Maya, "I'm confused; why weren't you here last year or the year before?"

"My mom thought that placing me in the other school district would be all right but…"

"But what," Larissa asked.

"But after she saw me making absolutely no friends whatsoever after 6th grade, she decided to try home-schooling." She shook her head, "That worked for a year but I was way bored so she decided to fight the school board into letting me come back to this district. So here I am."

Larissa shook her head, "I don't know what I'd do if we moved."

"Yeah…so I'm sorry I didn't call or even come by the hospital after that horrible accident," Maya said recalling the news she had heard from her mom.

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine and you're here and that's all that matters…well that and theatre."

Maya giggled, "So you're still into theatre?"

"Well duh!" Larissa chuckled quietly as the bell rang. "Hey are you taking drama this year?"

Maya pulled out her schedule, "Yep. 4th period."

"Me too," Larissa said in an excited tone. "Maybe we can tryout for the school play and…"

"Ahem," a voice from in front of them said. "How about we catch up after class, okay?"

The two nodded at their teacher and tried their best to pay attention during class.

Fifteen grueling minutes later the bell rang and the two girls sprinted out of the room as they compared schedules. They had all but one class together: Math.

"Well I guess I can survive math without…whoa!" Larissa had been walking backwards and tumbled into someone's arms. "This is really not my day she said as she turned around. "David!"

"Hey there," he said with a smile as he picked up his books he dropped when Larissa walked into him. "You look…wow."

Larissa blushed, "Thanks."

"Well I should go to math," Maya said quietly, clearly seeing that the two wanted to be alone…

"Maya wait!" Larissa hurried over to her. "David this is my best friend Maya who moved away a few years ago, switched schools, then did home-schooling for a year and is now back here!"

Both David and Maya gave Larissa a look of 'how on earth did you do that?'

David nonetheless smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Y-You too," Maya said. She looked at Larissa, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"Well…um…we'll catch up at lunch," Larissa said when she heard the warning bell.

Maya nodded, "See you later," she said as she hurried off towards math class.

"Bye," Larissa called after her. She looked back at David, "So…"

He smiled, "I'd love to stick around and chat but I really need to get to class."

"Yeah, me too," Larissa said. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely," he said with a wink.

Larissa let out a small squeal, hoping David didn't hear her. She hurried off to her next class.

* * *

Ana hurried to her Advanced Algebra class, praying the bell wouldn't ring before she entered the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she found a seat just as the bell rang.

"Hey look, it's the nerd from 6th grade," one boy said loud enough for Ana to hear.

"You know I heard she's autistic…what the heck is she doing in a 7th grade class," a second boy said.

Before any of the other kids around the two boys could make any comments the teacher walked into the room, stopping at Ana's desk. "Hi Ana how are you doing," he asked.

Not looking up at her teacher, she simply nodded, "Fine," she said quietly.

"All right well if you have any questions you know you can ask for help anytime right?"

She simply nodded, still staring at her notebook.

"Psh, she can't even talk," the first boy said after their teacher walked over to his desk to retrieve some papers.

For the rest of the period, Ana just sat at her desk, staring at her notebook; it wasn't until her teacher tapped her on the shoulder that she realized the bell had rung and it was time to get to her next class. This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

**Elementary School…**

Maddy and Angie sat down at their desks, glad that they didn't have to share with kids they didn't know very well. "Second grade is going to be so cool," Maddy said as their teacher handed out cards to everyone.

"Why is it going to be cool," Angie asked.

"Because we're not in first grade anymore! We are so gonna have the best year," Maddy said with a big smile.

"Yeah, re war," Angie said as she took the card from her teacher.

"Huh," Maddy asked.

"I said re…we r…are," Angie said.

"Please write your name on the cards I just handed out to you," the teacher instructed.

Angie began to write her name on the card when she noticed that something wasn't right. The letters seemed scrambled; this had happened last year but her teacher had simply dismissed it as a developmental skill and had therefore placed Angie in the remedial reading group. Although it had helped a little, she was still unable to read properly…for a first grader anyway. "I…I can't," Angie said quietly as her teacher passed by her desk.

She looked down at what Angie had written. All of the letters of her name were there but they weren't in the correct order. "Angie can you spell your name for me," her teacher asked.

"Yeah," she said. After thinking for a minute she finally wrote her name. "There."

Her teacher nodded, "Okay, good job."

"How can you misspell your own name," Maddy asked.

Angie shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

"_If you think you're going to get the lead in the play this year…or any part in the play for that matter, you are sadly mistaken."_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Mrs. Walker Kayleigh's being rude to me," Amanda said in a whiny voice._

"_Ugh," Kayleigh said to herself as she looked at her brother._

Mrs. Walker walked over to the girls, "What is it, Amanda?"

"Kayleigh's saying really rude things to me," she said as she pretended to cry.

Kayleigh looked perplexed. "I…wh…I didn't say anything! All I said was 'leave me alone.'"

"Both of you see me after school," Mrs. Walker said firmly.

Kayleigh glared at Amanda who was now looking triumphant from her little display.

* * *

**Preschool…**

After having talked with Miss Amy about not hitting and yelling Liam was allowed to go back to his room. He walked over to Anna, "Sorry Anna."

Anna looked up at her teacher and then at Liam, "Okay," she said after a moment. "Want to see my doll," she asked Liam as if nothing had happened.

He nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**All right so it's not the best thing I've written but I'm sick…that's my excuse. ;-) Anyway I hope you liked it; I hope it answered some questions you may have had from chapter 3! I will try to update during the weekend but no promises. Please review, I love to hear from you all! And although I don't always respond, I do read the reviews! And thank you for them!! They mean a lot to me. )**

**P.S. – You're welcome, Nicole!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow how time does fly! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I have been having the worst case of writer's block. I went back and read some of my other story (Keeping it Together) and then I read the 4th chapter of this story and an idea popped into my head (with a little help from Nicole!).**

**Anyway I hope you like this. Oh and a few of you guessed what is going on with Angie…well you shall find out what is going on in this chapter! **

**Also please remember that I am NOT a doctor so if any of this is not accurate, I apologize. I did the best research I could on this...**

**A/N: This chapter is going to deal mainly with the Cross and Evans families. You'll see why…**

**A/N #2: I'm about to delve into some issues that many teenagers go through with Katie. I just thought I'd warn you ahead of time…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Time Flies, Ch. 5**_

**Evans Home, that afternoon…**

Liam walked into the house and was about to go upstairs when his mom stopped him. "I don't think so," she said firmly. "Liam your teacher told me that you hurt one of your classmates today; is that true?"

He looked at the floor and then back up at Gabi, "I wanted to share my special toy for show-and-tell!"

"What does that have to do with you hitting that little girl?"

"It was _my _turn at show-and-tell mommy! Not Anna's!" He stomped up to his room.

"Why are my children so dramatic," Gabi asked herself. She looked around for a minute, "Angie?" Before she could say anything more, she watched as Angie ran right past her. "Great."

Angie raced to her room and closed the door. She pulled the piece of paper containing the paragraph that she had to read and then summarize for school the next day. When she looked at the paper, however, the words seemed to be scrambled for some reason.

"I'm home," Ryan said a few minutes later. He walked over to Gabi, "So," he said as he greeted his wife, "How was your day?"

She sighed, "Well Liam got into trouble for hitting because he couldn't find his show-and-tell toy and Angie…well I don't know what is going on with her. She just ran past me and ran up to her room." She shook her head and sat down at the table, "How was your day?"

"Same as always really," Ryan said as he finished putting the papers he had to go over into his briefcase. "Since when does Liam throw temper tantrums like that?"

Gabi shook her head, "I don't know; he's four years old though; that should account for something…maybe."

Ryan nodded, "True." He looked around the kitchen and saw Michael drawing something for art. "Gabi where's Theresa? I thought you said you picked her up from school."

"I did; she's sulking about something and I didn't feel like listening to her whine…again. She'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow at this but didn't dwell on it.

Theresa finally got out of the car and walked into the house looking defeated. "I thought that sophomore year was supposed to be better than freshman year!" She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her head in her hands.

Before Ryan could ask her why she was feeling this way, the phone rang. "I'll get it," he said as he walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

Gabi walked over to Theresa, "What's the matter honey?"

She looked up at her mom, "I hate high school! I got a warning for being two minutes late for class and I got about three hours worth of English homework! We have to start reading _Macbeth_ for class and then we have to summarize it." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well…that's high school for you. How did your other classes go?"

"Fine I guess. Katie and I have History together. And I'm in English with Dylan," she said as a small smile came across her face. "He said he's pretty good at English so maybe we can get through this Shakespeare together…"

"Maybe," Gabi said as she stood up. "Why don't you start your English homework while we're on the subject of it?"

Theresa groaned, "Fine, keep making my life miserable; what do I care," she said as she picked up her bag and trudged up the stairs to her room.

"Teenagers," Gabi muttered to herself. She looked over at Ryan who was just now hanging up the phone. He had a rather concerned look on his face. "Is everything all right?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly. That was Angie's teacher on the phone just now. She said that Angie is having trouble with reading," he said, a worried look on his face. "You know I seem to remember her having trouble reading last year…and the year before that."

"Maybe that's why she raced upstairs," Gabi said aloud to herself.

Ryan nodded, "Maybe." He turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"Mom can you help me with this," Michael asked before Gabi could follow her husband.

She nodded, "Sure honey." She gestured for Ryan to go talk to Angie while she helped Michael with his homework.

Ryan walked upstairs and knocked on Angie's door.

Angie, upon hearing the knock at the door quickly wiped her eyes and sat at her desk pretending to read the paper she was to read. "Come in," she said calmly.

Ryan walked into the room, "Hey there." He kissed her head, "How was school today?"

She nodded, "Pretty good; me and Maddy are in the came slass…I mean same class." She bit her lip hoping her dad didn't notice her slip up.

Unfortunately for her, Ryan heard every word that she said. He walked over to her and looked at the paper she was reading. "So what are you working on?"

"We have to read this…then write about it."

He nodded, "Ah I see. So what is it that you're reading?"

Angie looked at the title which read 'How My Summer Vacation Was.' "It says 'How My…Smuur Va…Vac…"

"Vacation," he finished for her.

"…Vacation Saw." She finished, not knowing that she said 'saw' instead of 'was.'

"I see…Angie come on over here for a minute." He motioned for her to walk over to her bed and sit down next to him. "Honey I got a phone call from your teacher this afternoon."

Angie's face fell, "Oh."

By this time Gabi was standing in the doorway listening to their conversation.

"Sweetie she said that you were having some trouble spelling your name and a few other things."

Angie could feel a few tears fall down her face. "I'm not stupid!"

"No one said you were," Gabi said as she walked into the room. "Your teacher said that she noticed you were having some trouble with your reading and writing. No one thinks you're stupid." She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I think that we should set up an appointment with a speech therapist," Ryan suggested. "Maybe they'll be able to help you a little more with your reading and writing than your mom and I can."

Angie wiped her eyes, "Okay," she said softly. She got up and walked back over to her desk and continued to try and sound the words out. Ryan, in the meantime walked to the doorway, Gabi close behind.

"I think," he said quietly enough so Angie could not hear them, "That Angie may be having some general trouble with reading."

"I hope that's all it is," Gabi said in a worried tone.

* * *

**High School (After school)…**

Katie walked into the auditorium where auditions for the fall musical were. The school was putting on _Fiddler on the Roof _which just happened to be one of Katie's favorite musicals. As she walked to the front of the auditorium, she couldn't help but notice that several of the other people auditioning were either juniors or seniors who had starred in previous plays the school had put on. She shook her head and still felt confident that she would be able to play the role of one of the daughters or even Golde (A/N: For those who haven't seen this musical or don't know the characters, just google it and you'll find out the synopsis and everything you need to know about it.).

"Attention please," Mrs. Adams, the drama teacher/director called out. "I have everyone's name on the audition list and I will simply go in order of who signed up when."

Katie's stomach started to churn; her name was the first one on there. She took a deep breath right as she heard…

"Katie Cross," Mrs. Adams called. (Sorry, Ms. Darbus retired…it's been a while, LOL)

Katie made her way to the stage. As she did she couldn't help but to overhear some of the other girls making little comments about her.

"She'll never get a speaking role…You have to at least be a size 4 to have a decent part…Look at her clothes," came a few comments from some of the girls.

Katie ignored them as best she could and walked up on the stage and sang "Far From the Home I Love" from the show. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finished and looked over at the girls who had been making comments about her. They were simply looking at her, arms crossed.

"Very nice," Mrs. Adams said as Katie got off the stage.

Katie smiled softly, "Thank you." She walked past the girls and sat down. If only James went to the same high school.

Once auditions were finished one of the girls who had auditioned for the same role walked over to Katie, "Just a word of advice," she said smugly, "If you want to be in this play you will probably have to sing a little louder…hardly anyone could hear you."

Katie got up feeling defeated and walked out of the auditorium. Instead of walking outside to where her mom would be waiting for her, she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She felt as though she was going to start crying from what the other girls had said to and about her; instead she turned around and looked at the stall. Slowly she made her way inside it, locked the door and looked at the toilet and ended up letting her feelings out into it. (A/N: I think you know what I'm getting at here…)

Once she was finished, she stood up and hurried over to the sink and washed her mouth out and looked in the mirror. She didn't cry; she didn't show any sign of emotion for that matter; all she did was look at herself as though she was invisible. She walked out of the bathroom and out the doors of the school to where her mom was now waiting.

"Hi there," Kelsi said in a perky voice. "How did auditions go?"

"Pretty well," Katie said, not trying to think about the disgusting taste in her mouth. "Mom do you have gum or something?"

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah." She pulled a pack of gum out of her purse and handed it to Katie who quickly put it in her mouth. "Hey are you feeling all right? You look a little sweaty."

"I was just nervous, that's all."

"Okay," Kelsi said as she pulled out of the school and drove home.

Katie stared out the window emotionless.

* * *

**Two Days Later; Elementary School…**

"All right class I would now like you to write about your family. What do you like to do, who is in your family, where do you like to go on vacation…something along those lines," she said in an upbeat tone.

Maddy turned to Angie, "This should be fun…for once." She smiled and turned back to her own paper and started to write.

"Yeah…fun," Angie mumbled to herself. She took out a pencil and paper and thought about what she was going to write about. Everything made perfect sense in her head yet when she wrote it down it seemed to be turning out quite differently.

As Mrs. Clark made her way around the room, glancing at everyone's papers, she stopped when she got to Angie's. After attempting to read what Angie had written (her handwriting was less than satisfactory), she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Angie may I ask what you're writing about," she asked in a quiet, light hearted tone.

"I'm writing about my family…about how my mom is a teacher here and that I have a sister and two brothers," she said matter-of-factly.

"I see," Mrs. Clark said as she looked at the paper again. She walked up to the front of the room and wrote something down on a piece of paper and placed it near her purse.

Maddy, who had finished writing about her family, looked over at Angie who was still writing. "She's going to collect our papers soon, Angie…you had better finish up."

Angie looked up at Maddy, "I'm going as fast as I can!" She looked down at her paper and continued to write.

"Okay," Mrs. Clark said a few minutes later, "Let's finish our writing later and do some reading from our workbooks. Everyone please turn to page 10."

The class did as they were told.

"Now who would like to volunteer to read the first paragraph?" Mrs. Clark looked around the room and saw scattered hands in the air. She looked at Angie who looked as though she was trying to sound each word out. "Angie."

She looked up, "What?"

"Angie would you please read the first paragraph on page 10?"

She nodded, "Okay." As she started to read, she couldn't help but notice that she was taking a rather long time on each word. "The br…brown fox rai…ran a…aw…a…" She stopped when she heard her peers snickering. "I can't do it!" She sat down at her desk, her face red with humiliation.

* * *

**High School; Same Day…**

Katie walked through the hall and found the callback sheet. She smiled to herself when she saw that her name was on it but frowned when she saw the character's name she was being called back for: Shprintze (one of the two youngest daughters who does not have much of a speaking role at all).

Katie walked into the cafeteria at lunch and sat down at the table with Theresa and a few other friends.

"Aren't you going to eat," Theresa asked.

"I forgot my lunch money," Katie said even though it was in her pocket.

Dylan, who was sitting next to Theresa took out his wallet and handed Katie $5.00. "Here you go," he said.

Katie plastered a smile on her face, "Thanks." She got up and bought her lunch and sat back down. After eating she got up and threw her trash away. "I um…have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you feeling all right," Theresa asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine…I just have to go to the bathroom," she said trying to sound as perky as possible.

"Okay…" Theresa was far from convinced that her friend was "fine."

Katie hurried off to the bathroom, locked the stall door and stared into the toilet and purged her feelings away. Once she was finished she unlocked the stall door and looked in the mirror. "I'm fine," she told herself. And with that she left the bathroom and headed towards her next class.

* * *

**Okay so I have two very real, very different things going on here…not to mention I'm being evil again. I'm sure you've guessed what's going on with both Katie and Angie. Anyway I know this wasn't my best writing ever but it's better than not writing anything at all…please let me know what you thought! I love reading your reviews. )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! So I don't have to work today and tomorrow and I'm just sitting here at my computer so I decided why not update? I've got an idea in my head as to what will go on. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; the rest belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 6**_

**High School, two days later…**

Katie walked down the halls towards the auditorium. Right before opening the door, she stopped and placed her hand on her head. She was dizzy; she hadn't eaten dinner the evening before and had yet to eat anything today. She took a deep breath, "You're fine…you just need to get yourself together," she told herself. She opened the door and walked into the auditorium.

Theresa, who was staying after school for a project she was working on for class had seen Katie. She wasn't at lunch that day…and she was rather moody; something that was very uncharacteristic of Katie. She hurried to the auditorium and opened the door. There was Katie making her way down the aisle. She followed her down and sat down next to her. "So…callbacks are today…"

Katie looked over, "Yeah, so?"

"So I just wanted to wish you good luck; I'm sure you'll get one of the lead roles," Theresa said, trying to be as upbeat as possible.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll get one of the major roles," Katie said in a monotone voice. She had yet to even look at Theresa. She was just staring straight ahead. Another pang of dizziness hit her. She placed her hand on her face and blinked a few times, trying to be inconspicuous.

Theresa, however, noticed this. "Are you feeling all right? I mean you weren't at lunch today and you barely ate anything yesterday at lunch and…"

"Who are you, my mother," Katie said incredulously as she looked over at Theresa. "I'm just fine, okay? I think I may have come down with some sort of … cold or something but that's it! Jeez."

"But Katie…"

"Listen. I have to go up there and sing now. It would be nice if you would just…shut up and leave me alone okay?" She stood up and made her way past Theresa and walked up to the stage.

Theresa, now feeling rather hurt got up and started to walk out of the auditorium. She glanced back at the stage where Katie now was. She wanted to know so badly what was going on with her friend.

Katie, seeing Theresa simply frowned at her and continued with the scene she had to play out.

Opening the auditorium door, Theresa walked out into the hall, her head down.

"There you are!"

Jumping about fifty feet in the air, she looked up. "Oh…hey Dylan," she said distantly.

He frowned, "What's up? Why are you so…well…gloomy?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"No it's not; I know you too well. Something's up. I can tell."

"It's Katie…she's just…changed. I don't know what it is. I mean she hasn't eaten anything all day and I don't think she ate anything yesterday."

"Maybe you should try talking to her," he suggested as they walked out of the school together.

She let out a sarcastic 'ha' as a response. "I tried that already. She just pushed me away. Dylan, I'm worried about her."

He placed his arm around her, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides isn't her boyfriend coming into town this weekend or something? Maybe she just misses him…"

"Maybe," she said not really believing that was the case. Something was wrong with Katie; but what was it?

* * *

**Bolton Home (see I haven't forgotten about them!)…**

"…I can't wait! Yeah I'll make sure to…" Larissa stopped talking when she saw her mom standing in the doorway. "David I'll have to call you back." She hung up her cell phone and looked at her mom. "Hi."

Sharpay walked into the room, "Larissa what did I tell you?"

She shrugged, "About what?"

"Your homework," she said, gesturing to the pile of books on the floor. "You have to do your homework before you are allowed to call anyone, remember?"

"I've already done half of it," she said, showing her mom her math homework and the finished worksheet for Social Studies.

"That's great but what about that paper you have to write for English? Doesn't it have to be four pages…typed?"

Larissa rolled her eyes, "I'll get to it, I promise. I have to practice my monologue for the auditions that are in _two days_. I mean if I don't do well on that, then I can probably forget about…"

Sharpay nodded, "Exactly you can forget about even trying out. If I don't see at least a quarter of your paper written by dinnertime, you can forget about trying out."

"But mom…"

"Don't 'but mom' me Larissa. I've seen your grades in English so far. It may not be far into the school year, but you've already gotten two C's and only one A and you got a D on that two page assignment you had a week ago." She raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

Grabbing her English assignment from the pile on the floor, she walked over to her desk and glared at her mom, "Fine…if you want me to be the outcast of the drama…"

"Oh please, Larissa! Other kids who are auditioning have to do their homework too you know. Just get to work please." Sharpay waited until her daughter started writing to leave the room.

Ana meanwhile finished her math assignment and placed it into her folder. While she was excelling nicely in the class as far as the assignments and tests went, she was failing at the social aspect. Everyone teased her in the class; sure she was an 11 year old sixth grader in a seventh grade math class but did the other kids have to make fun of her for it? She placed the folder into her bag and sat on the bed and studied the pattern on her comforter.

Troy, who had just come home walked into her room, "Hi sweetie." He kissed her head. "How was school?"

She shrugged, "Fine." She hadn't even looked up and acknowledged her father. Instead she just continued to study the pattern on the comforter.

Troy was beginning to worry; ever since school started, Ana seemed to be regressing back to not being able to express her feelings or talk to her parents for that matter. Twice that week he and Sharpay had gotten a phone call from the school telling them that her participation grade in class was suffering greatly.

He sat down next to her, "Honey what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she said without looking up.

It was now or never; he had to address the issue. He looked up and saw Sharpay standing in the doorway and gestured her over to him and Ana. "Ana…why haven't you been participating in class lately?"

Ana looked up this time. She looked from her mom to her dad and finally allowed herself to talk. "They just…make fun of me if I do talk."

Sharpay looked up at Troy. It was true that Ana always had a slightly different way of speaking, but she never seemed to let it bother her in the past. "How do they make fun of you?"

She shrugged, "They say I can't talk…so I don't."

"Is that why you're not participating in class," Troy asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Sharpay pulled Ana into her arms and kissed her head, "Don't let them get to you honey. So you learn at a different rate than them; it doesn't mean anything. I mean…look at your grades. I haven't seen one B yet." She gave her a reassuring smile. "That's got to account for something."

"I guess…but they'll make fun of me."

"Then your teachers will stop them," Troy interjected. "They may be your teachers but when needed they're there for you when you need them to be."

Ana thought for a moment, "Ms. Johnson did tell Mia to stop talking while I was talking about my answers on the English assignment…"

"See what did I tell you," Sharpay said with a small smile. Your teachers are there for you, no matter what."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Just ignore those other kids," Troy said. "I know it may be hard at first but after they see just how bright you are they'll stop. And I'm sure you're not the only one that kids make fun of, as odd as that sounds. Okay?"

"Okay dad," she said as she leaned forward to hug him.

Sharpay then heard Sam start to cry. "He must be finished with his nap." She stood up and kissed Ana on the head once more. "Dad's right; everything will work out, you'll see."

* * *

**Evans Home…**

Gabi walked into Michael's room and smiled. He was, as usual sitting on his bed, pencil in hand and drawing pad in his lap. "How's the artist doing?"

He looked up and smiled, "Good. I finished this one…but I don't think it's very good."

Ryan and Gabi had signed Michael up for an art class outside of school; something he seemed to really enjoy.

Gabi looked at the picture and smiled, "Honey this is wonderful! I don't see why you don't like it."

"It's just…not good," he said as he took the drawing pad back from his mom.

"Well I think it is but I'm not going to debate it with you. I just wanted to come in here and let you know that I got a call from your art teacher today."

Michael looked up at his mom, "What did he say?"

"He said that he was so impressed with your work that he wants to put it on display for the art show on Saturday."

Michael carefully set the pad and pencil down and stood up. "He did?"

"Yes."

He smiled from ear to ear and hugged his mom, "REALLY?"

"Yes, really," Gabi said with a laugh as she hugged him back. "Your dad and I are so proud of you. And as far as that drawing goes…I'd rethink my opinion on it if I were you."

He smiled and walked back to his bed and looked at the picture, "I guess it's pretty good…"

"That's better," Gabi said as she walked to the door. "I'll let you get back to drawing now…so I can call our family and let them know to come to the center on Saturday."

Michael, now beaming just nodded and got back to drawing.

Gabi just smiled and walked downstairs.

"Ah, you told him, did you," Ryan asked from behind her causing Gabi to gasp and jump.

"Ryan! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" She smiled and kissed him, "But yes I did tell him…you should have seen his face."

"I'm going to go congratulate him," he said as he gave her one more kiss before heading upstairs. Before he got to Michael's room, however, he couldn't help but to hear Angie, who was sounding rather aggravated in her room. He peeked inside and saw that she was doing her reading homework…or trying to anyway. As he watched from the doorway something was becoming more and more apparent to him. Angie's struggling with reading resembled his own struggle with reading when he was her age. "She couldn't be," he said to himself as he watched his daughter try to sound out simple words.

"She couldn't be what," Gabi asked from behind him.

He pointed to Angie, "Haven't you noticed that her reading has never exactly been…well great? I mean she's had trouble reading easy words ever since Kindergarten…the school simply said that some kids develop their reading skills at different rates but Gabi this is starting to look an awful lot like me when I was little."

Gabi frowned, "Wait…you think that Angie is dyslexic," she asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "When I was six I was having trouble reading and my parents finally took me to the doctor who suggested a specialist…I was diagnosed with Dyslexia." He sighed, "Gabi I think that we should take Angie to the doctor."

"Hang on. Just because you had it…"

"Have it," he corrected her. "Just because I can read now doesn't mean it went away."

"Okay whatever," she said in a frustrated tone. "What's your point?"

"My point is that Dyslexia is genetic."

Gabi realized her husband was probably right. "Wow," was all she could say. She couldn't fathom the fact that her daughter may have a learning disability.

Theresa walked into the house and walked up to her room and threw her bag down. She sat down on her bed, unable to stop worrying about Katie. Something was going on with her, but what was it? It then hit her. Was Katie…bulimic? Was she anorexic? Or even worse…was she both?

* * *

**High School...**

Once callbacks had finished, Katie, feeling quite proud of herself for once especially after the director told her that she did indeed have a chance at getting the role of Hodel, the second oldest child in _Fiddler on the Roof_. Elated, she walked out of the auditorium.

"Katie," one of the other girls who had auditioned said.

Katie turned around, "Yeah?"

"You did a good job out there."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. As she started to walk to the door she recalled the way she treated Theresa earlier. She got out her cell phone and dialed her number.

Theresa slowly got up when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi Theresa it's me," Katie said. "Listen I just wanted to say that I'm…"

"What, that you're sorry?"

"Yeah I was just nervous, you know? It was just kind of scary for me and I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"Yeah I got that part. Why don't you try telling the truth," Theresa said, anger filling her voice.

Katie frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you never eat and if you do you throw up afterwards."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think I may have gotten a little bit of that flu that is starting to go around but…"

"But nothing Katie! If you're not going to tell me what is really going on with you then I see no point in us being friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katie said again.

As tears started filling her eyes, Theresa simply said, "Then I guess our friendship is over."

"Okay fine Theresa…I was kind of not eating but that was because everything was going wrong…and I did throw up maybe twice but I didn't make myself do it. I promise!"

Theresa, who was ready to hang up the phone, listened to what her friend had just told her. "Katie you're going to hurt yourself if you don't start eating again. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry for scaring you. But things are starting to get better and I ate something just now after callbacks," she said. This was true; since she had to stay until 5:30, the director had brought a snack for them afterwards.

A small smile came across Theresa's face, "Good, thank you for eating."

"Of course…listen my mom's here and I have to go," she said.

"All right; and Katie I'm sorry for what I said earlier…about us not being friends."

"Forget about it. I really have to go now okay," she said in a bit of a rushed tone.

Theresa frowned, "Okay. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yep, see you then." She hung up the phone and threw the paper from what she was eating away. She looked across the hall and saw the bathroom and hurried over to it.

Theresa hung up the phone. "Something still isn't right," she said to herself.

When she finished, she walked back out into the hall and looked outside and saw her mom waiting for her in the car. Composing herself as best she could, she walked outside.

Kelsi watched as Katie climbed into the car. "So how did callbacks go?"

"Pretty well," Katie said as she popped a mint into her mouth.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." She glanced over at Katie who looked as though she was going to pass out. She then looked at her face and noticed that it was rather pale, not to mention a lot thinner than it was two weeks ago. "Honey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

"Okay," Kelsi said as she glanced once more at her daughter before driving home.

Theresa walked over to her desk and picked up a picture of her and Katie from the summer. They had gone to a water park with Dylan and James that day. She smiled softly as she looked at the picture. She then sat down at her computer and looked at the pictures that had recently been taken of Theresa and her friends. She smiled as she looked through them. Her smile quickly faded when she came across a picture of her and Katie that was taken with Theresa's camera that past weekend. She quickly picked up the picture from last summer and compared it to the one on her computer. Katie was considerably thinner now…and she was never overweight to begin with. Now the question was should she tell someone?

* * *

**Well...lovely little cliffhanger there, hehe. I know I'm evil. So should Theresa say something? And what about Larissa? Think she'll be able to audition? And of course there is Angie...I bet you didn't see that coming with Ryan. Anyway please review! I love reading your comments. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again…wow I'm updating the next day. This is rare for me. I don't have work today so I figured that since I'm just sitting here that I might as well update. Plus I'm going to be out of town this weekend so I won't be able to update then.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 7**_

**Two Days Later…**

Larissa walked out of her English class, making sure to fold the piece of paper that her English teacher had given her up. She looked up and saw Ana walking towards her and quickly placed the paper into her pants pocket. She wasn't about to let her mom know that she had received a C- on her paper…and that her mom had to sign it. On top of all of this, she had auditions for the fall play today and she wasn't about to let a piece of paper ruin that. She started to walk towards the auditorium when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, "Hi Ana."

Ana gave her sister a small smile, "Hi Larissa," she beamed. "Guess what?"

Larissa shrugged, "I don't know, what?"

"I got an A on my Math test!" She took the piece of paper out of her backpack and showed it to Larissa. "My teacher even wrote 'good job' on it!"

Smiling faintly, Larissa simply nodded, "That's…great Ana." She never minded the fact that Ana was great in Math, but the fact that Larissa had to get one of her assignments signed due to, as her teacher put it, 'lack of effort' wasn't exactly what she needed right now.

Ana's smile faded, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am…it's just…I have an audition in a few minutes and I'm kind of focusing on that right now. I'm proud of you, Ana. I really am." She hugged her sister before turning around again.

"Larissa wait," Ana said as she caught up to her.

She sighed, "What?"

"Who's taking me home today?" Sharpay had always driven the two to and from school but since Sharpay had to stay late today for auditions (since she was head of the Drama department) she was unable to take Ana home.

"Remember dad said he'd pick you up? He told you about seven times last night. Don't you ever listen?" And with that she turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the auditorium.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Ana said to herself as she walked out of the school and sat on one of the benches to wait for her dad to arrive. As she sat there, she saw two of her classmates from Math not too far from her. "Oh no," she said under her breath. She took out one of her school books and pretended to read it, attempting to hide her face from them so they wouldn't see her…it didn't work.

"Hey Sammy look who it is," one of the kids said. "It's Mr. Parker's new teacher's pet."

Sammy shrugged, "What? So she's good at Math. So what? I'm good at Science and no one makes fun of me for it."

Ana took a minute to process this…was someone in her class actually standing up for her?

"Psh, whatever," she said as she sat down next to Ana. "What are you doing now, 'special girl'? Doing some extra credit even though none was given?"

That was it. Ana looked up at the girl and glared. "You're just…jealous because I got an A and you didn't," she said matter-of-factly.

"Jealous? Oh come on! Why would I be jealous of the girl who has to go to a special class everyday for kids with _learning disabilities_?"

Ana would have responded had tears not started to fall from her eyes. "J-Just go away," she said as she wiped her face. She looked up and saw her dad pull up; never had she been so grateful to see him before. She jumped up, grabbed her things, and ran to the car and got in, ignoring her brother and sister who were in the backseat.

"Hi Ana," Kayleigh said.

"Hi," she responded faintly.

Troy just looked at Ana for a moment, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she looked down at her bag. "Can we go home please?"

He nodded, "Sure." Troy put the car into drive and began driving home. He hadn't even gotten a block away from the school when he heard Ana sniffle. He glanced over at her and saw her quickly wipe her eyes. Pulling over to the side of the road and shutting the car off, he looked at her, "Want to tell me what's really going on?"

Ana shook her head, trying to cover up the fact that she was now crying.

Troy simply pulled her over to him and hugged her, "Ana what's the matter?"

"…Made fun of me…really mean…Larissa doesn't care…," she managed to get out through her crying.

"Who made fun of you," Zach asked.

Ana looked over at him, "Other kids, stupid!"

"Ana," Troy said in a warning tone. "I understand that you're upset but you don't need to go around calling your brother names."

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I just want to go home."

He nodded, "All right; we'll continue talking at home," Troy said as he started the car and drove home.

* * *

**Auditions…**

Larissa sat down and looked at her watch. She was 15 minutes early. When she saw her mom start to walk towards her, she stood up. _Maybe I should leave and come back at exactly 4:00, _she thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was for her mom to ask her about her English paper.

"Larissa, hang on," Sharpay said as she caught up with her daughter.

Larissa cringed and turned around. "Hi mom," she said, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"Honey I just wanted to tell you good luck out there today."

She smiled, "Thanks mom."

"And," Sharpay continued, "That I'm really proud of you."

Larissa looked confused, "Why?"

"Well the other day when I told you to work on your English assignment, I distinctly remember saying you only had to do a quarter of it but you ended up doing the whole thing that night. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you for working so hard, honey."

"Oh, that," Larissa said. As if she didn't feel guilty enough already, her mom just had to tell her that she was proud of her for something she had just gotten a below average grade on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…oh and speaking of that assignment, how did you do on it? I remember you saying that you were going to get it back today."

"I did…fine," she said as she looked at the door. There was no way she could look her mom straight in the eye and lie to her.

"Good," she said. "Anyway I'll let you look over your music before we start." Sharpay smiled at her once more before walking down the aisle to where the director was sitting.

"Great," she murmured to herself. She made her way back to where she had been sitting before. Her pocket now felt as though there was a gigantic hole in it.

* * *

**High School…**

Katie walked over to the final cast list for _Fiddler on the Roof. _A smile came across her face when she saw the role she was going to play: Chava. Sure it wasn't the role of Hodel, the role she had tried out for, but this role was just as important. "Yes," she said to herself. As she turned around to face the doors leading outside, she leaned against the wall. The doors looked as though they were upside down…now they were sideways…and now they were facing the other side. Katie blinked a few times until the door appeared normal to her. As she walked towards them, she kept a hand on the wall for support. She hadn't eaten anything all day; she managed to eat dinner the night before since her parents made several comments to her about the fact that she looked thinner. Yet once she had finished dinner she went straight to the bathroom and threw up the contents of dinner.

"Get a grip Katie," she said to herself.

"Okay I'm going to go check now," Jenna, a friend of Theresa's said to her. Jenna, like Katie was trying out for the musical.

"Sounds good…I'm sure you made it though," Theresa said as the two walked over to the cast list. "Hey look there's Katie's name," she said half-heartedly.

Jenna nodded, "Yeah…you don't sound too proud of her."

"I am," she said quietly. "So," she said, wanting to change the subject, "What role did you get?"

Jenna skimmed the list and let out a squeal, "I'm playing Tzeitel!" She jumped up and down, "It's the role I auditioned for!"

"Congratulations!" Theresa hugged her friend.

"Thanks! Okay I have to go; I see my mom's car outside…I have to go tell her! I'll see you tomorrow!" Jenna smiled and ran to the doors, passing Katie. "Hi Katie! Congratulations, I saw you are in the play too!"

Katie just smiled, "Thanks…congratulations to you too."

"Thanks!" Jenna ran out to her mom's car.

Theresa's smile for Jenna faded when she saw Katie slowly making her way to the door. She walked over to her, "Hi."

"Hey Theresa," Katie said. "Did you see the list? I made it!"

"Yeah I saw it," she said. "Katie, are you feeling all right? You look really…well…not like yourself."

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you look like you're not feeling well. Did you eat today?"

Katie turned to face Theresa, "You are not my mother and not that it's any of your business, but yes I did eat today," she lied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. My mom's waiting for me."

Knowing that she wasn't all right, Theresa followed Katie through the doors.

Just as Katie made her way outside, another wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to nearly fall down. "Whoa."

Thankfully for her, Theresa was standing right behind her and caught her. "Still feeling all right," she asked her.

Katie stood up, "I'm fine now just-"

"Katie!" Kelsi yelled when she saw what had just happened. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I just tripped over my shoes," she said with an attempted laugh. She looked over at Theresa and gave her a look that seemed to say, 'Say anything and you'll regret it.'

Theresa wanted so badly to just blurt out the fact that Katie was sick, but instead she kept quiet.

"You sure," Kelsi asked as she walked Katie to the car.

"I'm fine mom." Katie got into the car.

"Okay…Theresa do you need a ride home?"

"Um…no thanks, I can walk home; I don't live that far," she said, even though she lived a good three miles from the school.

Kelsi opened the back door, "Theresa I know where you live. Remember that one time you and Katie tried to walk home to prove your independence? The two of you ended up practically passed out on the sidewalk."

"Right," she said remembering that day. Without any further argument she got into the car, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kelsi closed the door and walked around to the other side.

Katie turned around, "I am fine Theresa," she said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Theresa said as she looked out the window. She had to say something…but how was she going to say it?

* * *

**Bolton Home, that evening…**

After having finally talked to her dad, Ana started to feel better about that day. She wasn't even mad at Larissa anymore since she decided that Larissa probably was simply preoccupied with wanting to do a good job with the auditions.

"Larissa, aren't you going to eat," Troy asked as he sat down at the dinner table.

She shrugged, "I'm not very hungry. I'm actually really tired." She didn't want to spend the next half hour sitting at the same table as her parents, lying to them about her English assignment.

"Are you feeling sick," Sharpay asked.

"Ew, you're not going to throw up at the table, are you," Kayleigh asked in a disgusted tone.

"Kayleigh…" Sharpay warned her.

Kayleigh looked back down at her own dinner and continued to eat.

"Sam, you're supposed to eat your dinner, not throw it on the ground," Sharpay said, rather aggravated as she picked up the piece of bread he had thrown on the ground.

Sam simply laughed and threw a few of his carrots on the ground…only they didn't hit the ground; they hit Sharpay's head since she was still picking up the bread.

"Samuel Reed Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed. "If you do that one more time I'm moving your highchair away from the table. Do you understand?"

The two year old just nodded and looked as though he was about to start crying. "Sowwy mommy," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Sharpay said as she took the carrots out of her hair.

"May I be excused," Larissa said through the laughter of her siblings who thought their brother was rather funny.

"Yes, you may," Sharpay said.

Larissa got up from the table and went upstairs. She changed into her pajamas and placed her clothes into the laundry basket, forgetting that the paper was still in her pants.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

After getting Sam, Kayleigh, and Zach to bed, Sharpay decided to start a load of laundry.

"Want some help with that," Troy offered.

"Sure, thanks," she said as she handed him one of the baskets. She started sorting the clothes. She soon got to the pair of pants Larissa had worn that day. "Hmm, she left something in her pocket," she said as she took the paper out and unfolded it. As she read it, her face became red with fury. "I cannot believe her," she said through clenched teeth.

"What is it," Troy asked as he looked up at Sharpay.

"This," she said angrily. She lied to me, Troy! I asked her how she did on that assignment and she told me that she did fine. I cannot believe her!" She took the paper from Troy (who had barely gotten a chance to read it, other than the grade) and walked upstairs to Larissa's room. She knocked on the door and opened it before Larissa could say anything.

Larissa looked up from the book she was reading, "Hi mom."

Sharpay simply walked into the room and held out the paper, "Care to explain this, young lady?"

Larissa's eyes went wide, "Uh oh…"

"Yes, 'uh oh' indeed," she said calmly but rather sternly. "Larissa how could you lie to me…to us," she asked as Troy walked into the room.

"I don't know…I just didn't want you to be disappointed with me and not let me audition…"

"You know what I'm really disappointed about, Larissa? The fact that you didn't show this to me in the first place; I mean yes I would have been disappointed but at least you would have told me the truth."

"You know better than this, Larissa," Troy said as he walked to Sharpay's side.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Well I appreciate you saying you're sorry but it's too little too late. You are grounded," Sharpay said. "That means no play this term."

"What?"

"You heard your mother," Troy said.

"This is so unfair!"

"No Larissa, what's unfair is the fact that you decided to keep the truth from us. You are grounded. End of story." Sharpay walked out of the room with Troy right behind her.

He turned around, "I suggest going to sleep now," he said evenly.

Larissa put the book down and turned off her lamp. She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later (There's a reason for this)…**

"…Very good," Mrs. Adams said after watching the kids finish a song. "All right I'd like to work on 'Matchmaker' now. Let's see…I need Jenna, Mary, and Katie up on stage please."

Katie slowly made her way to the stage. She hadn't eaten anything for the past three days and it was showing.

Theresa, who was sitting in the audience watching, knew that she had to say something now. She had a feeling that something was going to happen. She had no idea what, but something bad was going to happen on that stage. She got up and walked out of the auditorium and took out her cell phone. "Hello, Mrs. Cross? This is Theresa…something's wrong with Katie…I'm not exactly sure what, but you need to get down to the school now." She was now on the verge of tears. "…Okay, thank you." She hung up and waited for Kelsi to get to the school.

Kelsi, now rather worried about Katie, gathered her things together. "Jason we have to get to the high school."

He looked up at Kelsi, "Why? Is something wrong with Katie?"

"That's what Theresa thinks. That was her on the phone just now. Come on, we have to go."

They got into the car, thankful that Maddy was over at the Evans' house for the afternoon and drove to the high school. Once there, Kelsi jumped out of the car and hurried inside, Jason close behind her. "Theresa, there you are," she said when she spotted her. "What's going on?"

"I-I think that…" Should she tell them?

"You think that what, honey," Jason asked. "Just tell us."

She took a deep breath, "I think that Katie might be…might be…anorexic," she said quietly.

Kelsi and Jason just looked at each other and without questioning Theresa's reason for this, walked into the auditorium just in time.

As Katie made her way across the stage, she suddenly started to feel rather dizzy. She blinked a few times, but it wouldn't go away. Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground, unconscious…

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter! It is (according MS Word) 9 pages long! So do you now see why I decided to make it be 2 weeks later there? Anyway what's going to happen to Katie??? What do you think of what Theresa finally did? And Larissa's in more than just a little trouble here. Please review and let me know what you think:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I'd like to apologize for the rather long wait for the next chapter of this story to come out. I didn't mean to make you guys wait three months! Life has gotten in the way and I've had some health issues; I'm okay though, nothing to worry about. **

**Anyway, I read through chapter seven and as I did, I came up with some ideas. I hope you like them!**

**And thank you so very much for all of your reviews; I love reading them and even though I don't always respond to you if you PM me, I do read what you write to me! I just don't have a lot of time. Anyway, speaking of time, here is another chapter of "Time Flies."**

**P.S. I apologize if this isn't the greatest writing. I tried!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Chapter 8**_

_She took a deep breath, "I think that Katie might be…might be…anorexic," she said quietly._

_Kelsi and Jason just looked at each other and without questioning Theresa's reason for this, walked into the auditorium just in time._

_As Katie made her way across the stage, she suddenly started to feel rather dizzy. She blinked a few times, but it wouldn't go away. Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground, unconscious…_

Kelsi just stared at the stage where her daughter was now laying. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she began to run down the aisle to her daughter who was still unconscious. As she made her way over to Katie, she looked over at Jason, "Call 911," she said as she knelt down next to Katie. "Katie," she said as worry took over her voice. "Honey wake up," she whispered as she stroked her hair.

Mrs. Adams ran to get a cold cloth for Katie. "Here, put this on her forehead, it will help," she told Kelsi, handing the cloth to her.

"Thank you," Kelsi muttered as she placed the cloth on her forehead.

Jason walked onto the stage where Kelsi and Katie were. "I called," he said as he sat down beside Katie. "They should be here in a few minutes." He looked down at Katie and took her hand.

"This is my fault," Kelsi said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Kels, what are you talking about," Jason asked, looking up at her.

"I should have seen the signs; she barely ate anything and when she did she would get up almost immediately, saying she had homework or some other thing she had to do…Jason, she was running to the bathroom…"

Jason placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder, "It's not your fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault."

Theresa, who had been watching all this from the back of the auditorium, had had enough. She ran out into the hall and sank to the ground, unable to cry, unable to show any emotion whatsoever. Should she be angry at Katie for lying? Should she be concerned about Katie's current situation? She took out her phone and dialed.

* * *

Ryan, who was currently buried in paperwork, cringed when he heard his door open. He looked up and saw his secretary standing there. "What is it, Emily," he asked as he put the paper he was reading down.

"Your daughter is on line one," she said.

"Tell her to leave a message; I can't-"

"She said it was an emergency, Mr. Evans."

He sighed, "All right, thank you." He waited for Emily to close the door before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Daddy I'm sorry to call but…"

Ryan put the paper down when he heard the urgency in his daughter's voice. "Theresa what is it?"

She looked into the auditorium where she saw the EMTs working to get Katie on the gurney to take her to the hospital.

"Theresa, are you there?"

Theresa shook her head and turned her attention back to her dad, "Yes…it's just…can you pick me up from school? I know mom's in meetings today and…" It was becoming harder for her to concentrate on talking as she watched her best friend being wheeled out of the auditorium.

Ryan, knowing something was wrong, picked up his keys, "I'll be right there." He hung up and walked out of his office, ignoring the confused look on his secretary's face and walked down to his car and drove to the high school.

* * *

Kelsi and Jason followed the EMTs out into the hall. Kelsi stopped when she saw Theresa sitting down against the wall. "Thank you for calling us," she said gently. "I'd offer to give you a ride home, but…"

Theresa shook her head, "It's okay, I called my dad," she said softly.

Kelsi nodded, "Thanks again sweetie," she said as she gave her a hug. "We'll call and let you know how she's doing all right?"

Theresa nodded and looked back down at the floor.

Ryan pulled up to the school just as Jason was getting into the ambulance. "What the…" He said to himself as he got out of the car. He hurried into the school and saw Theresa who was still sitting against the wall. "Theresa?"

Seeing her father, Theresa quickly rose to her feet and ran over to him and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry for bothering you at work but things just got kind of…well crazy," she said, still unable to show any emotion.

He nodded, "It's okay…what is going on? Why did I see Jason getting into that ambulance?"

"It's Katie," she said. "She passed out while she was rehearsing." Anger began to fill her voice.

"What happened? Is she sick," he asked as they walked out to the car.

She shrugged, "Most likely, but it's her own fault." She got into the car and slammed the door shut.

"How is it her fault," he asked as he began driving home.

"Just…can we please go home? I don't want to talk about it," she said, now furious at Katie. How could she do this to herself?

"All right," Ryan said as he continued to drive home.

* * *

**Bolton Home…**

Larissa, who was still grounded for lying to her parents about her English paper sat down in the living room and stared at the TV but did not turn it on. She had been banned from using any electronic device except for the computer for typing papers. (A/N: I know it's a bit of a stretch to be grounded for two weeks for lying about something, but my parents once grounded my brother for three weeks for doing almost the same thing…so it's not impossible…)

Troy walked over to Larissa and sat down beside her, "I didn't even hear you come in. How was school?"

"Ana and I walked home since mom is busy with _her _play," she said evenly.

"It's not her play, Larissa. Remember, you'd still be in the play had you not…"

"I know, if I didn't lie about that English assignment then everything would be great," she said, looking over at her dad.

"Anyway," he said, wanting to change the subject, "How did you do on your Math test?"

She leaned over and took the test out of her bag and handed it to him. "All right I guess."

He looked at it and smiled, "Hey, you got a 93. That's great, honey."

"Yeah, it's great," she said sarcastically as she got up and picked up her bag and walked upstairs. Even though her punishment was up the next day, she was still holding a grudge against her parents for not allowing her to be in the play. She placed her bag down and took out her Chemistry notebook and began her homework.

Troy, knowing Larissa was simply angry, dismissed the remark and placed the test on the counter so Sharpay would be able to see it when she came home. He walked to the back door and saw Zach and Ana playing one-on-one and Kayleigh sitting in the grass going over her lines for the play that the Children's Theatre was putting on in a few weeks.

"Hey Ana what's that," Zach asked just as Ana was about to throw the ball into the basket.

"What's what," she asked, stopping to look.

"Gotcha!" He laughed and took the ball from her and threw it into the basket. "Two points for me," he exclaimed.

Ana, now furious marched over to him. "That was not fair! You tricked me!" She pushed him to the ground and kicked his leg.

"Ow! Hey I was only kidding," he said as he got up and rubbed his leg. "Have you considered trying out for soccer again?"

She rolled her eyes and took the ball, dribbled it to the free throw line and threw the ball and watched as it went into the net. "I think I'll stick with basketball for now."

Kayleigh looked up, "Do you two mind? I'm trying to rehearse over here!"

"With who," Zach asked.

"It's 'whom,'" Kayleigh said, "And I'm just practicing my lines, but it would be a lot easier if you two weren't yelling all the time."

"Then go rehearse somewhere else," Zach retorted. "What play is this anyway?" He grabbed the script and looked at the title, "'The Wizard of Oz,'" he said trying not to laugh. "And who are you playing, the Scarecrow?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Kayleigh said, grabbing the script.

"Well the Scarecrow didn't have a brain, right?"

"So?"

"So neither do you! Perfect match!"

"Shut up you jerk!" Kayleigh shouted. She gave him a look and ran into the house, now crying.

"Nice going," Ana said.

"But I was only joking," Zach said as he looked at the door Kayleigh had just slammed shut.

Ana shrugged, "Then you better tell her that before mom and dad ground you like they did Larissa."

He sighed and walked to the door, opened it and walked inside seeing Larissa getting something from the kitchen. "At least I didn't lie about anything," he muttered under his breath as he passed her.

Larissa gave him a look but didn't say anything.

Zach slowly climbed the stairs and could hear Kayleigh as he got closer to her room.

"…And he said I had no brain," she cried to Troy.

"Great," Zach murmured as he walked into the doorway.

Troy looked up, "What exactly did you say to your sister?"

He sighed, "I said that the part of the Scarecrow would be perfect for her…" He looked over at Kayleigh whose crying had died down but tears were still rolling down her face. "…But I was only joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Kayleigh. I'm sorry."

Kayleigh sniffled and wiped her eyes and looked at her brother, "Thanks," she said quietly. "Just…don't say things like that anymore, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay…so what role did you get anyway?"

A small smile came across her face as she said, "Dorothy."

"Dorothy…cool."

"I can see I'm no longer needed in here," Troy said as he kissed the top of Kayleigh's head and got up. He walked over to Zach, "Good job, I didn't even have to get you up here. You guys are really growing up," he said as he looked from Zach to Kayleigh. He ruffled Zach's hair and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hospital…**

Kelsi sat on one side of the hospital bed while Jason had gone outside to call Gabi and Ryan's house, where Maddy had been playing with Angie all afternoon (Gabi's mother was at the house since both Gabi and Ryan were at work) and asked if Maddy could stay there for a little while longer. Ryan, who now had the full story from Jason as to what happened said it was fine.

Jason walked back into the room and sat by Kelsi who was stroking Katie's cheek. "Why would she do something like this, Jason?"

"My guess would be peer pressure. I honestly can't think of any other reason."

"The doctor said she's really dehydrated and that she's lost at least fifteen pounds. How long has she been doing this to herself?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

Katie began to stir and slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was no longer on the stage; she was now in a room with a bunch of equipment. She then realized she was on a bed. "W-What happened," she asked as her eyes panned over to her mom.

"You passed out," Kelsi said, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Honey we were so worried about you," she said as she gently wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm fine," she said as she tried to get up.

"No, sweetie, you're not," Jason said. "You have Anorexia-Nervosa. At least that's what the doctor said."

Katie shook her head, "No I don't…I eat…"

"When's the last time you ate," Kelsi asked, interrupting her.

She thought for a moment, "Um…"

"Exactly," Kelsi said. "But don't worry honey; we're going to make sure you get the treatment that you need so that you will be back to your old self in no time."

"Wait…how did you know?"

"Theresa called us and told us that she was really worried about you," Jason said. "She told us to come to the school."

"Oh my G-d, Theresa…she probably hates me now," Katie said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Hate is such a strong word," a voice from the doorway said.

Katie looked up and smiled softly, "Theresa."

"I did hate you for about a second or two after you left…then I was mad," she said as she walked into the room. "And then I was worried," she said. "You really scared me, Katie."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Jason gestured to Kelsi to get up so the two girls could talk.

"You're my best friend, Katie," Theresa said as her voice began to break. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't," Katie said as a few tears fell down her face as well.

* * *

**Well, not much of a cliffhanger, but at least a friendship was resolved. I have more ideas, but I'm not sure when I will have time to write the next chapter so please be patient and bear with me. :-) **** Please leave a review; you know I love reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in about two months. Like I said in my AN in the previous chapter, life has been rather busy lately.**

**On a side note, I'd like to thank everyone who let me know about what happened with one of my stories (Changes to be exact)…it basically got stolen for those who may not know and I was not the only one…ugh it really infuriates me when people do that. Anyway, thank you so much for letting me know! I really, truly appreciate it.**

**If this chapter isn't all that great, it's because I have, as I said above, been very busy (I worked 56 hours this past week) this summer. Though I must thank those of you who gave me some suggestions! I have taken them into consideration and have come up with this. I hope you like it!**

**Also…did you all like HSM 2 as much as I did? I loved it! It was…well… 'Fabulous!' Haha…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

_**Time Flies, Ch. 9**_

**Two Weeks Later…**

"…But you said I wasn't grounded anymore," Larissa yelled.

Sharpay, who had been enduring this lovely 'conversation' for over fifteen minutes now turned around, "You're not grounded anymore. I told you that…" She looked down at her watch, "…Ten minutes ago. Besides, we talked about this the day you were ungrounded."

Larissa crossed her arms, "Then why can't I somehow be a part of the play for school or community theatre?"

"Because part of your punishment was that you would not be allowed to have anything to do with either play; your father and I told you this when we first grounded you." She turned around and began to fold the laundry again.

"This is so unfair! I've gotten all A's in everything for the past two weeks! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Well," Sharpay said as she turned around to face her daughter again, "It does show that we should ground you more often. That way you'll be able to concentrate more on your schoolwork," she said with a small smirk.

Larissa's eyes went wide, "What?"

"I'm joking; we're very happy that you're doing well in school and that you pulled your English grade up. But that doesn't mean we're going to just change our minds."

"Ugh," she said as she sat down on the sofa.

Troy, feeling rather exhausted from work that day, finally made the final turn onto his street and turned into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open. As he did, he took yet another deep breath. Work was becoming more and more stressful and today it seemed to have reached its peak. He pulled into the garage, shut off the car and walked into the house, praying that it would at least be calmer…

"Heads up, dad!" Zach said as he ran past Troy, throwing the basketball at him; something he did nearly everyday when Troy came home.

Troy nearly hit the wall when the ball came at his head. "Zach would you please watch where you're throwing that thing," he said in a louder voice than usual, causing Sharpay to nearly drop the laundry basket.

Zach walked over to Troy and picked up the ball, "Sorry dad."

Troy took a deep breath, "No I'm sorry," he said in a normal tone. "Go on," he said, motioning to the back door.

Zach nodded and went outside.

Sharpay walked over to Troy, "Honey are you feeling all right? Your face is a bit flushed." She felt his forehead.

"Shar," he said, removing her hand, "I'm fine. I'm not sick, okay?" He smiled and kissed her.

She kissed him back and nodded, not fully believing him. "If you're fine, then why are you so sweaty?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because it's about 85 degrees outside?"

"Doesn't the air conditioner in your car work?"

"What is this, 20 Questions," he asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, okay sorry," she said as she stepped back.

He shook his head, "It's just been a really long day and I just need to go lay down or something."

She nodded, "All right. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks." He kissed her once more and headed upstairs.

Larissa got up from where she had been sitting and started to follow him.

"Don't even think about it," Sharpay said. "Your father's had a long day and the last thing he needs is for you start up again."

"Fine," she huffed as she walked over to her backpack and walked up to her room.

* * *

**Cross Home…**

Katie walked into her room, glad to be home from therapy and sat on her bed. She had been going to therapy since her two day hospital stay for Anorexia-Nervosa.

Kelsi walked into her room, "Dinner's going to be ready in about twenty minutes all right?"

"Okay," Katie said, staring at the ceiling.

Kelsi turned to leave the room but stopped and turned to face Katie. "Diary please," she said.

Sighing, Katie walked over to her bag and pulled out a small purple notebook that had the words 'Food Diary' written on the front of it. She had to record everything she had eaten that day and then show it not only to her therapist but to her parents as well. "Here," she said, handing it to her mom.

"Thank you," Kelsi said as she took it and briefly looked through it. "You only ate half of your lunch?"

"Yes because the other half contained meat," she said, making a face of disgust.

"I see," she said, trying to remember who packed Katie's lunch. "Wait a minute…didn't you pack your own lunch this morning?"

She nodded, "Yes but dad said I needed protein of some sort so I put a cheese sandwich in there. Then he put last night's spaghetti…that has meat sauce in it into my lunch. So I threw it away."

"Why didn't you say anything to him?"

Katie just looked at her mom, "This is dad we're talking about. Mr. Clueless, remember?"

Kelsi stifled a laugh as she nodded, "Right." She handed the diary back to Katie, "So how was school?"

She shrugged, "It was school." She smiled, "I did get my Biology report back though."

Kelsi, knowing how hard Katie had worked on the report smiled, "And?"

"And…" She took her Biology folder out of her bag and handed her mom the eight page report.

"You got an A! Katie I am so proud of you!" Kelsi looked through the report, "This is wonderful honey." She kissed her on the head.

"Thanks…so does this mean I can call James," she asked in a hopeful voice. Because she and James talked on the phone so much, it was starting to disrupt her schoolwork. Now she was only allowed to talk to him on days when she was either given no homework (which was very rare), days she finished her homework early (again, rare), or when she brought home a good grade on something that wasn't homework.

Kelsi sighed and then nodded, "Yeah I guess it does."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she got up to hug her mom.

"But you have to wait until after dinner…deal?"

She nodded, "Deal."

"Good," she smiled, "And great job on the report. Make sure you show your dad."

"I will." Katie smiled and set the folder on her bed and looked at a picture of her and James that was taken at the carnival that summer.

Kelsi walked into Maddy's room, "How's it going?"

Maddy looked up, "I don't get this stupid Math assignment."

"Let's see," Kelsi said as she looked over her shoulder. "Ah you're beginning multiplication."

"Yeah and hating it."

"It's really not that hard. And you already know what 2x2 is."

"That's easy…it's 4."

"Exactly; so that means that 2x4 is…"

"Um…I don't know."

"Well, do this." Kelsi looked around and found a bag of marbles. "How convenient," she muttered to herself. "Anyway, if you take out four groups of two marbles each, you have how many?" She showed Maddy how there were four different groups of marbles, each group containing two marbles (A/N: This is how I learned when I was little :-)).

Maddy looked at the groups and then counted them. "There are eight of them."

"Right; so that means that 2x4 is…"

Her face lit up, "Eight!"

"Exactly."

"Wow that was easy!" She wrote down the answer. "Do I do that for 2x5 too?"

Kelsi nodded, "Sure if you want to."

"Okay, thank you mommy."

"You're welcome." She walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Evans Home…**

"Okay, good," Ryan said as he watched Angie write out a sentence. "Now can you sound it out for me?"

Angie sighed and looked at the sentence that read, 'The little cat ate his snack.' "The lit…little cat ate his sn…san…s…" She threw her pencil down, "I can't do it!"

"Relax Angie," Ryan said, not raising his voice at all; after all, he had gone through the same thing when he was her age. "Let's look at the last word again and sound it out slowly," he said.

"Okay," she said once she had calmed down. "Sna…"

"Good, you have the first three letters. Now what sound do the last two make?"

"Um…ck," she said, making a 'k' sound.

"Good. Now put it together."

"Sna…ck…snack!" Angie looked up at Ryan, "It's 'The little cat ate his snack!'"

He smiled, "Exactly. Good job sweetie."

"Thanks daddy."

* * *

**Bolton Home…**

After finishing her homework, Larissa walked out of her room and saw that Troy was in his room reading, looking calmer than he did when he first came home. She began to walk towards his room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kayleigh said.

"Good thing you're not me," Larissa retorted.

"Mommy said not to bother him."

"I'm not going to bother him; I just need to ask him a question."

"I still wouldn't…"

"Don't you have lines to work on or something?"

"Fine, don't listen to me," Kayleigh said as she walked back into her room.

"Okay I won't," Larissa said as she rolled her eyes and continued to walk to her parent's room. She knocked on the already open door, "Dad?"

Troy looked up from his book, "Hi honey."

Larissa smiled and walked over to him and sat down on the other side of the bed. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go for it," he said as he put the book down.

"Can I please help out with either the school play or the community theatre play?"

He sighed, "Larissa, we talked about this."

"I know but I thought since my grades were better that you might change your mind," she said, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Well what did your mom say?"

She frowned, "She said no."

"Then the answer is still no." He took a deep breath as he felt a pang of dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping it would go away. He opened his eyes, relieved that it had.

"This is so unfair!"

"Larissa, please," he said, now feeling a rather odd feeling in his back.

Larissa looked at her dad, "Are you okay daddy? You don't look like you feel well."

"I think I may be coming down with the flu or something," he said as the dizziness came back, this time he could feel himself begin to sweat.

"Oh…well are you sure I can't do something with the play because I've really been…"

"Larissa…go get your mother…now," he said, feeling a shooting pain in his left arm.

"Daddy what's…"

"Just…go…"

Larissa backed away from her dad but didn't go anywhere…she stood frozen in fear.

Kayleigh came out of her room, "Daddy I…" She looked at Troy, "Daddy?"

"Get…mom." Was all he could say.

Kayleigh glanced at Larissa, "Come on! We have to get mommy!"

Larissa nodded but still didn't move.

Kayleigh shook her head and ran downstairs to where Sharpay, Ana and Zach were. "Mommy, daddy's sick!"

Sharpay looked up, "What do you mean?"

"He's all sweaty and his face is all…pink and he's holding his arm…"

Sharpay didn't need to hear anymore. She knew what was going on. She ran upstairs, Kayleigh, Zach and Ana following her. "Oh G-d, Troy," she said. She looked over at Larissa who still seemed to be frozen. "Larissa, call 911; tell them that your father is having a heart attack." She waited for Larissa to go to the phone. "NOW, LARISSA!"

Larissa, upon hearing her mother yell at her like that sprang into action and did as she was instructed. "Yes hello? Someone needs to come over here. My dad is having a…a…"

"Heart attack," Sharpay finished for her.

"…Heart attack," she said into the phone. "Uh huh…yes he's breathing," she said, becoming more frightened by what the operator was asking her. "Um his face is pink, he's sweating and he's holding his arm…okay thank you." She hung up and looked at her mom who was trying to make Troy as comfortable as possible. "The woman said the paramedics would be here in a few minutes."

Sharpay nodded, "Thank you. Now please go downstairs and unlock the front door and wait for them."

"Why me? Why can't Ana or Zach…"

"Because I asked you to, Larissa! Now please go!" Sharpay yelled, not out of anger, but fear. She hadn't even realized she had yelled at her. "Troy you're going to be all right," she said softly, stroking his head. "Kayleigh, please go get a towel for me; Zach go wait with Larissa."

Both did as they were told.

"Ana, please go get Sam and then call your uncle Ryan and tell him what's going on and then call Kelsi and Jason." She looked at Ana and saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. "Okay; go get Sam and then have Kayleigh call okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." Ana hurried out of the room and got Sam out of his room and carried him downstairs. "Kayleigh, mom wants you to call Uncle Ryan and aunt Gabi and then Kelsi and Jason."

"Okay," Kayleigh said as she ran back into the room with a towel, "Here mommy."

"Thank you honey." Sharpay wiped Troy's face, "You're going to be okay," she said again.

Kayleigh picked up the phone and called her aunt and uncle and tried to explain what was going on.

"Just tell them to meet us at the hospital," Sharpay said.

"Okay," Kayleigh said. "Mommy said to meet us at the hospital."

"Oh no," Sharpay said.

"What? Is it daddy," Kayleigh said, alarmed.

"No, it's not daddy…I have to go with daddy to the hospital; how are you going to get there?" She looked down at Troy, "Don't you even think about worrying…" The sirens stopped her. "Finally." Okay Kayleigh. Call Ryan back and tell him to come and take you guys to the hospital. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay."

Larissa opened the door for the paramedics, "It's the second room on the right," she said as they came by with a stretcher.

"Thank you," the taller of the two said. They walked into the house and went upstairs and questioned Sharpay as Kayleigh started to dial the phone number.

"What was it? I can't remember now," she said, beginning to panic.

"Can't remember what," Larissa asked.

"Uncle Ryan and aunt Gabi's phone number," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Mommy said to call them and have them take us to the hospital since mommy has to go with daddy."

Larissa nodded and dialed the number, telling Ryan just that. Thankfully they hadn't left their house yet. "Okay they're on their way," she said to Kayleigh. "It's going to be all right."

Ana gasped and sat down, still holding Sam as she saw her dad, her hero, the person who always made her feel better when she was sick or sad being wheeled down the stairs on a stretcher; an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and her mom, right beside him. "Daddy?"

Larissa walked over to her, "Daddy will be fine," she assured her.

Just as Troy was being put into the ambulance, Ryan stopped in front of the house and hurried out of the car, giving his sister a brief hug. "He's going to be fine Shar," he said quietly.

"I hope so," she said as she got into the ambulance. "Make sure they're okay, will you?"

"Of course." He watched as Sharpay climbed into the ambulance and then drove off, lights flashing, sirens blaring. He hurried up to the house, "Come on guys."

"Is daddy going to die," Kayleigh asked, quite frightened.

Ryan knelt down to her level, "Your daddy…will be just fine," he said. He picked her up and carried her (with difficulty) down to the car and helped her in. When everyone else was strapped in, he drove to the hospital.

Once there, Troy was rushed into a room, Sharpay close behind.

"I'm sorry ma'am, medical staff only for the time being," a nurse said.

"But I'm his wife!"

"Ma'am please take a seat here and fill these forms out," she said, handing Sharpay papers for insurance and other medical information.

"Thanks for nothing," Sharpay said on the verge of tears. She began filling the papers out when her emotions got the best of her. Ryan, who had just gotten to the hospital with the kids saw her and hurried over to her and put an arm around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Ana, Kayleigh and Zach (and Sam, who was still in Ana's arms) walked over and sat across from their mom and uncle, not knowing what to feel except fear.

Larissa, however, seemed to show no emotion whatsoever. "This is my fault," she said softly to herself. She walked over and sat by herself, her knees up to her chest.

Ryan looked over and saw Larissa. "Why don't I fill these out for you, Shar," he said as he gestured towards Larissa.

She nodded and thanked him and walked over to Larissa and sat beside her. "Hey there."

"I'm sorry mom," she choked out. "This is my fault. If I didn't…"

"No Larissa, this isn't your fault. None of it is," she said as she held her.

45 minutes later, a doctor then emerged from the room where Troy was. Gabi, who had just gotten to the hospital rushed to Ryan's side after giving Sharpay a reassuring hug.

"Your husband," the doctor said addressing Sharpay, "Seems to have had a minor heart attack.

Even though she already knew what it was, the words still stung her. "Is he going to be okay?"

He looked from the kids to Ryan and Gabi and back to Sharpay. "Yes, he's going to be all right. We're treating him now with medication. You called just in time; had you called any later, the damage to his heart would be much worse…thankfully from what we saw in the Echocardiogram, very little damage was done; your husband should make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Sharpay said, rather relieved.

The doctor looked at the kids who had blank looks on their faces, "Your father will be just fine," he said with a smile. "You can go see him in a few minutes okay?"

They nodded, "Okay," Zach said, speaking for the rest.

Larissa felt relieved but at the same time couldn't help but to think if she had acted faster perhaps this could have all been avoided…maybe she should have listened to her sister…maybe even though her mom said it wasn't her fault, it really was. She retreated back to the chairs and sat down, knees back up to her chest.

* * *

**Okay…so maybe it wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be, LOL. Anyway I tried to be as precise as possible; my dad had a close encounter with a heart attack in 1998 (thankfully he didn't have one since the paramedics were called rather quickly) so I know a little bit about these…unfortunately. Anyway, please review and I will **_**try **_**to have another chapter out soon. Don't ask me when because I don't know when that will be. But I promise I will write another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, I know it has been a rather long time since I've written anything for this story and I do apologize for that! Life has simply decided to intercede. Anyway, I'm going to try my best to write another chapter that I hope you'll like. Also…for those of you who do not already know, I have a YouTube account (Lissical) and I just added a video for you guys. The link is in my profile. Enjoy! And now without further ado, here is chapter 10.**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 10 **_

* * *

** A few days later…**

"It feels good to be home," Troy said as he walked into the house, Kayleigh at his side.

Kayleigh frowned, "Daddy you were just here," she said, not fully understanding what her father meant.

He smiled, "Never mind," he said as he kissed her head.

Sharpay walked in shortly behind Troy with Zach and Ana by her side and Sam in her arms.

Larissa followed closely behind; she had barely visited with her father since he had been in the hospital, even though she had plenty of opportunities. She still felt guilty for what had happened. Sure, her mother had told her that it wasn't Larissa who caused her father's heart attack, but she was not convinced. She walked into the house and managed to avoid everyone and walked upstairs to her room and closed the door.

"What's up with her," Troy asked as he watched Larissa go upstairs. He looked over at Sharpay.

"I think…" she sighed, "Maybe you should talk to her," she said, not wanting to put words into her daughter's mouth.

He pulled her aside and helped her to put Sam down. "Shar, what's going on here? I'd like to know," he said, now worried about Larissa.

"Like I said, you should go talk to her…" She looked at his face and shook her head, "All right, all right. She blames herself for what happened."

Troy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, Troy? Think about it. The day you had your heart attack was the same day that she basically blew up at us. She thinks that she's the cause of all of your stress and whatnot." She looked up at him, "I have tried telling her that she isn't to blame, but…"

"But what," he insisted.

"But she is insistent that it's her fault," she said, trying not to raise her voice. "Just…go upstairs and talk to her okay?"

He nodded, "All right."

Kayleigh rushed over to Troy just as he was about to go upstairs, "Daddy will you help me with my lines?"

He smiled down at her, "Maybe later, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay daddy."

He continued up the stairs and knocked on Larissa's door.

"Come in," a faint voice said.

Troy opened the door, "Hey there," he said as he walked over to where she was sitting on the floor. He sat down beside her, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said as she looked at her hands.

He shrugged, "Okay."

Larissa watched as he stood up and began to walk out of the room. "It's my fault," she blurted out.

He turned around, "You mean what happened to me?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "If I hadn't yelled like that, then you wouldn't…"

"That's not true," Troy said as he sat back down beside Larissa. "Sometimes things just happen and most of the time the timing is horrible. This was just one of those times and believe me when I tell you that it was not your fault. Got it?"

She nodded, "I guess."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too dad," Larissa said as she put her arms around him. "I have a question," she said when they parted.

"And that would be what?"

"I was just wondering if I could hang out with David on New Year's…you know, alone? Just the two of us?

"Are you trying to give me another heart attack here," he said with a laugh.

Larissa giggled, "I'm joking. But can I go over to his house since you and mom didn't plan anything this year?"

"His parents are going to be home, right?"

"Dad."

"Sorry," he said. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Thanks!" She hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled, "Me too."

* * *

"Are you serious," Katie said excitedly. "That would be awesome," she said into the phone. She didn't think twice about where she wanted to spend New Year's: with her family or with James and his family in Lake Tahoe. 

"You sure your family would be okay with it," James asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we do anything for it anyways. My parents had a party once…I think."

He nodded, "Okay well I'll see you in a couple of days then."

She smiled, "See you soon." She hung up the phone and smiled.

"Dinner's ready," Kelsi said from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Okay…oh mom?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not doing anything special for New Year's right," Katie asked hopefully.

"Not that I can think of, no. Why?"

"Well it's just that James asked me if I wanted to spend New Year's with him…and his family."

Kelsi shrugged, "I don't see why not," she said as she continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Awesome, thank you! Lake Tahoe here I come," she yelled with excitement.

"Lake Tahoe," Kelsi asked.

"Oh…I uh…I did mention that little detail, didn't I," Katie said nervously.

She shook her head, "No I think you left that 'little detail' out."

"Well his whole family will be there, it won't just be the two of us. I mean we're not going to…" she paused, "Uh well you know."

Kelsi smirked, "Right. Well…let me talk it over with dad before making a decision."

"Thank you mom, you rock!"

"The answer isn't yes yet."

"But it will be," Katie called from halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," Kelsi muttered to herself as she set the silverware on the table. "Wait a minute," she said to herself. "Katie, dinner!"

"Oh yeah," came a muffled voice. "Sorry mom." Katie came back downstairs and sat down. "So where's Maddy? And dad for that matter?"

"He's on his way home with Maddy. She had ballet practice this afternoon."

Katie sighed; she wanted her dad's answer about New Year's now.

* * *

"Look at what I wrote!" Angie yelled as she ran into Theresa's room, causing Theresa to drop her textbook. "You dropped your book, Theresa." 

"Gee I didn't notice that," she said as she picked it up.

Angie shoved the paper into Theresa's face, "Look!"

"Angie I'm a little busy right now," Theresa said as she moved the paper away from her face.

"Just look!"

"Fine." She took the paper and read it. "Nice job…now I have some writing of my own to do, if you don't mind."

She shook her head, "No, I don't mind." Angie continued to stand by her sister's side.

Theresa looked up, "Alone."

"Can I help you?"

"That's nice of you but I don't think you'd understand square roots or fractions."

"I know what a fraction is," Angie said. "Daddy always tells you to eat a fraction of your vegetables."

"Uh…well this is a little different," she tried to explain.

"But I want to help."

"Okay…go stand over there and then close the door," she said pointing to the hall.

"Fine. But the next time you need my help with squares and roots, I won't help you!" She stomped out of the room.

"It's square roots."

"Who cares!" She slammed the door and started towards her room.

Ryan walked over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I told Theresa that the next time she needs help with squares and roots that I won't help her," she said, arms crossed.

"Oh…well I'm sure she just wanted to work alone this time. And I think you're thinking of square roots."

"Not you too!" Angie pushed by him and walked downstairs. "I'll show mommy what I did!"

"Okay," Ryan said quietly to himself as he followed Angie downstairs.

* * *

Larissa walked downstairs, now feeling a bit better. At least she no longer felt that her dad's heart attack was her fault. "Mom are you busy right now," she asked as she walked into the living room. 

"Not really, why?"

"Well dad said it was fine, but is it also okay with you if I spend New Year's with David?"

"His parents will be home, won't they?"

"Do you and dad have ESP or something?"

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. And yes, they'll be home."

"All right, that sounds fine by me."

"And can I tryout for the play?" Sharpay looked over at her. "Just kidding," she said half-heartedly. "How about next year?"

"Larissa…"

"I meant in the spring."

"We'll talk about that when the time comes, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." She sat down and stared at the music book that was sitting on the table. "This is pure torture," she said, not taking her eyes off the book. She picked it up and opened it. No one ever said anything about simply singing.

Sharpay stopped what she was doing and looked over at Larissa.

Larissa stopped singing and looked up, "What? You never said I couldn't sing in the house." She smiled, knowing she had stumped her mom on that one.

* * *

**Okay so that wasn't the greatest chapter ever, but it was at least something, right? I'll try to update soon! The keyword here is try, hehe. Anyway I hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay it's me again! So I have some time now and I am SO SORRY that it's literally nearly been a year since I have updated this story. I know so many of you wanted me to continue and I truly appreciate all the PM's you sent me telling me how much you wanted this story updated. **

**So as a little holiday gift, I'm giving you another chapter, lol. Hopefully I'll be able to write more.**

**Also I have not seen HSM 3, so don't look for any flashbacks to that; I basically made up what their senior year was probably like.**

* * *

_**Time Flies, Ch. 11**_

**One Day Before Winter Break…**

"I still don't understand why we're getting homework over break," David said as he carefully placed his bag on the floor, making sure not to drop the object he was holding in his other hand.

"Be careful or you'll drop it," Larissa said to David as the two walked into her house. "I don't get it either," she said, watching his every move.

"I am being careful, stop worrying," he said, clearly annoyed.

"I just want you to be a good father, okay? We can't let anything happen to the baby," Larissa said.

Sharpay, who had just walked into the house stopped in her tracks and looked over at Larissa and David. "What did you just say about a baby?"

"Mom you should congratulate us," Larissa said. "David and I are parents!" She showed her mother the egg that had a little yellow bow tied around it.

She nodded, "Oh…right. Congratulations."

"We need to give 'it' a name," Larissa said as she and David walked upstairs to her room. "I like Autumn."

"I thought we named the baby Mikey, since it is after all, a boy."

"I don't like that name and it's a girl," Larissa said as she took the egg from David and placed it on a small blanket she had folded up.

"It's a boy."

"Is this how you're going to be when we really get married and have a baby? What if the baby is a girl?"

"Wait a minute," he said backing away, "Whoever said we were getting married? And since when are you having a baby?"

"I'm talking about the future, you know when we are adults," she said as she looked at their 'baby.'

"And I'm talking about right now and right now that baby is a boy. Mrs. Glass already told us in class that it was a boy," he said as he showed her their assignment. "See? Our baby is a boy. All we have to do is figure out a name and then we each have to take care of him."

Larissa looked at the paper, "Fine. But I am watching him tonight since you have basketball practice."

He shook his head, "No, I am watching him this evening. You have to watch Kayleigh, remember? You told me that this morning after we got the assignment."

"So? I can watch my sister and our child at the same time," she said incredulously.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said. Remember what happened when we were at my house and you were supposed to be helping me watch my sister?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. It was just an accident. Besides, we found the hamster."

"All right, but just make sure to document when he eats and sleeps. And make sure you don't leave him alone with anyone," David said as he picked up his backpack. "I'll come over tomorrow morning before school and he had better be in once piece…literally."

Larissa looked at him as if he were crazy. "Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

"Yeah, that's what you said after you let the hamster out of his cage," he said as he walked to the door.

"Just…go to your practice, okay _dad_?"

"Whatever," he mumbled as he walked downstairs to the front door. "See you tomorrow."

Larissa frowned and looked down at the egg. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

* * *

**December 30****th**

Katie placed the last piece of clothing into her bag and zipped it up. "Finally," she said as she picked it up. She managed to get it downstairs before promptly dropping it on the floor very close to the door, causing the small table in the foyer to shake a little.

"Gee, I don't think you packed enough," Maddy said as she walked past her sister.

"Hey I'm going to be skiing and I need a lot of warm clothes. Plus there's actual snow where I'm going."

Maddy pouted, "Why can't I go too? I love snow."

"Because James and his family invited me to go. And I know you love snow," she said, recalling their trip to Colorado one year.

Jason chose that moment to walk into the house and nearly tripped over Katie's bag. "How many times…"

"Sorry dad," she said as she pulled the bag away from the door. "I'm just waiting until it's time to go to the airport."

_**Five Days Ago…**_

_Katie walked over to her father who was reading a rather large document. "Dad," she said softly._

_He looked up, "Hi there."_

"_Hi. Um…well I have to ask you something and please don't freak out and let me say everything before you say anything."_

_Looking rather confused at what his daughter just said, he nodded, "Okay…"_

_She cleared her throat, "Okay so James asked me if I could spend New Year's with him and his family." She watched as her dad nodded before continuing. "They're spending New Year's in Lake Tahoe."_

_Jason did put the document down. "Lake Tahoe?"_

"_Yes, but it's going to be his whole family, not just the two of us, so don't worry about…"_

"_Please don't place those pictures in my head," he said as he rested his chin on his hand. "Have you talked to your mom about this?"_

"_Yes and she said it was fine. Please can I go dad, please?"_

"_The whole family will be there?"_

_She nodded, "Yes. And we'll probably be skiing a lot anyways."_

_He thought for a moment before speaking. "As long as you call every single day…and yes I mean everyday," he said when he saw the annoyed look on her face, "And not sleeping in the same room as him…"_

"_I won't," she interjected._

"_Then…yeah I guess you can go." He knew Katie was responsible, but he also knew she was growing up way too fast for him. _

_A huge smile came across her face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled as she placed her arms around him. "You're the best!"_

**Present Day**

Katie smiled; that was probably one of the best days of her life.

"Hello, earth to Katie," Kelsi said, calling for her daughter's attention for the third time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she said as she snapped back into the present.

"It's time to go to the airport," Jason said as he managed to pick up the heavy bag and carried it to the car. As he placed it in the trunk, the car seemed to shake. "Jeez Katie, what did you put in here, bricks?"

She shrugged, "It's cold there and I don't have a lot of warm clothes so I had to pack a lot of sweaters and a heavy coat."

He nodded, "Right. Well, we should probably go," he said as he closed the trunk.

Katie smiled as she got into the car. This was going to be the best New Year's ever.

* * *

**Well, it was a chapter, right? I wanted to kind of skip Christmas since the 'good stuff' if you will happens on New Year's, hehe. Anyway I'm literally writing two stories at once so I will TRY to update this one soon! I'll be away all of next weekend so I will attempt to put out another chapter tomorrow. Until then, happy holidays!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello I'm back! I told you I'd try to get at least one more chapter out before this weekend. Just so you know right now: I'll be gone Friday through Monday and probably won't update on Thursday (the 25****th****), so chapter 13 will have to wait until sometime next week. **

**Happy Holidays to all no matter what you celebrate! Oh and here's something totally random (and kind of funny). I'm listening to my iTunes and right as I wrote happy holidays, the overture to The Nutcracker started playing. Weird, no? Anyway…**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 12**_

**December 30****th**

**Bolton Home**

Larissa hung up the phone. She was on cloud nine. She and David were going to hang out on New Year's Eve night at his house where it was about ten times quieter. She noticed something hanging out from under the bed. As she picked it up, she saw that it was a photo album from past shows she had been in, whether it had been school or community theatre. She smiled sadly as she flipped to the last page. It was a picture of her and David right after they'd finished closing night of the musical.

Sharpay, who was exhausted from trying to put a rather fussy Sam down for a nap, saw her daughter's door partially open. "Can I come in," she asked as she knocked.

Larissa looked up, "Sure."

"What are you looking at?"

"Pictures. Remember this?'

Sharpay smiled, "Yes that one is from the night when you nearly tripped over one of the chorus members and…"

"Mom!"

She shrugged, "What?"

"It's embarrassing."

Sharpay looked around the room. "Well I don't see anyone else here."

"Ahem." Larissa pointed to the little basket on her nightstand.

"Oh right, the baby."

"Larissa's having a baby?" Kayleigh called out from the hallway.

Crying could then be heard from Sam's room.

"Oops," Kayleigh said as she gave her mom an innocent smile.

Sighing, Sharpay got up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh Larissa?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something that came in the mail the other day that I forgot to tell you about." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Think about it," she said before walking out of the room to tend to Sam.

Larissa read what was on the paper. "What?!" She practically yelled.

"Quiet you're going to wake Sam up," Kayleigh said, still standing in the hall.

"You already did that, remember?" Larissa looked back down at the paper in her hands. She walked into Sam's room where Sharpay was trying to calm the toddler down. "Mom are you serious about this?"

"Uh huh," she said as she quieted Sam down and set him back into his crib. "Come on," she whispered. She gestured for Larissa to follow her downstairs.

"Incoming!" Zach yelled from the patio.

Larissa looked at her brother and then looked up, just in time to catch the basketball that had somehow flown into the house.

"Nice catch," Zach said as he got the ball from his sister.

"Nice throw. Did you know that the basketball hoop is outside?"

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Zachary."

"Sorry mom." He walked back outside and continued throwing the ball.

"So," Larissa said, her attention back on her mother, "What were you going to say about this? You really mean it? I can do it?"

"Well your father and I talked about it the other night and after seeing your latest report card, we figured that we couldn't ban you from singing. So when this showed up in the mail we had a long talk and decided that based on your grades, why not give you a chance?"

The smile on Larissa's face was indescribable. "You're my favorite mom!"

"I'm your only mom," she said as Larissa flew into her arms.

"I can't believe you're letting me sing in a talent show! This is even better than being in a musical…well almost better." She looked around, "Where's dad?"

"Taking Ana to the doctor. Her ankle is bothering her again and she fell on it this morning."

"And you didn't go?"

"You know how I am when one of you is sick. Dad said I'd only make Ana worse." Sharpay rolled her eyes and continued to pick up the toys that were lying around.

"He's got a point you know," Larissa said, recalling the time she had a cold and Sharpay was worried that it was Mono.

Sharpay shot her a look.

"I'll just be in my room," she said making a quick exit.

* * *

**Evans Home**

"Michael will you please get off the phone? I need to make a very important call," Theresa said for the third time.

"Why? Do you have to call your boyfriend," he asked with a smirk. It quickly disappeared when he saw her face. "I'll be off in a minute."

She nodded and walked back into her room. She picked up the picture of her and Dylan and looked at it as a tear made its way down her cheek.

_**Flashback, one week ago**_

"_Dylan are you almost ready to…" Theresa stopped in her tracks when she saw Dylan. "Dylan?"_

_He looked up. "Theresa…I was just about to come find you."_

"_Right, of course you were. Were you planning on bringing Brittany with you?"_

_Dylan looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Right. About that…"_

_Brittany stood up, "It's not how it looks Theresa."_

"_Oh really? Then why were you kissing him just now? If I remember correctly, neither one of you is in Drama Club and there isn't a play to rehearse for," she said angrily._

_Dylan walked over to Theresa, "Come here," he said as he walked into the hall with her. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this…"_

"_So you are cheating on me! How could you? Why couldn't you just tell me that we were growing apart, huh?" She could feel the fresh tears well up in her eyes and begin to fall down her face._

"_Will you grow up, Theresa? Did you really think we were going to last through all of high school?"_

"_I was kind of hoping we would."_

"_Yeah well sometimes life just doesn't work like that. Face it, you and I have grown apart and you know it."_

_Even though the two hadn't seen one another for a couple of weeks outside of school, Theresa didn't think that was a sign that they were growing apart. She just thought he was busy. _

"_I hate you," she said softly. She turned from him and walked down the hall, wiping her eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

"I hate you," she whispered to the picture, throwing it against the wall causing the glass that was protecting the picture to shatter.

"What was that," Ryan asked, appearing in the doorway. He looked over at Theresa and saw her crying. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Life. That's what's wrong." She had yet to tell anyone in her family about what had happened between her and Dylan.

"Is everything okay in here," Gaby asked as she entered the room. She looked down at the floor and saw the shattered picture. "Theresa what happened?"

Ryan looked from Theresa to Gaby. "I guess this is my cue," he said. He kissed Theresa's head. "Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it, okay?"

"Yeah."

He got up and walked out of the room.

Gaby walked over to Theresa and sat down next to her. "So what's with the picture?"

"He broke up with me," Theresa said softly as she lay down, her face in her pillow.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," she said as she rubbed her back. "What happened? I mean to make him want to break up?"

Sniffling, Theresa turned so she was facing her mom. "He said we had grown apart. But you know where I caught him? I caught him with another girl! What kind of jerk does that?!" By now she was yelling.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Gaby said. "All men…especially ones in high school, are jerks."

"But didn't you fall in love with dad while you were in high school?"

"Kind of but not completely. I mean sure we started dating, but we didn't actually fall in love…look this isn't about my high school days anyway. Did you know that I used to date your uncle Troy?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Yes, you've told me this 100 times. You met at some ski lodge, sang together and loved each other after that. You two were like Sandy and Danny from _Grease._ Or so dad says."

Gaby let out a small giggle, "Yeah I guess we sort of were. But something happened in our junior year…I uh…I had gone to California for the summer to visit my dad and sort of met someone."

Theresa's jaw nearly hit the floor. "You mean you cheated on uncle Troy?"

Gaby nodded, "Yes and it was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done since the guy I was seeing decided I wasn't good enough for him and left me. After that, your dad was there for me and then, well the rest is history I guess."

"But what does this have to do with me," Theresa asked. "I'm not the one who cheated on Dylan."

"It basically means that you'll find your true love soon enough. It may not be in high school, but you'll find him. And when you do, you'll be happier than you'll have ever been in your life." She gave Theresa a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

Theresa nodded, "Okay."

Gaby got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Mom?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. For telling me that."

"No problem. And I really do mean what I said."

"I know." Theresa lay back down on her bed and took a deep breath. She only hoped that her mom was right. If the guy was out there, who was he? What kind of guy would he be?

* * *

**Airport – Cross Family**

"Are you sure you packed your toothbrush," Kelsi asked as they approached security.

"Mom!"

"What? I just want to make sure you packed everything you need for the trip."

"I know…but my toothbrush?"

Jason placed his hand on Kelsi's shoulder. "She does have a point. Relax she'll be fine. She's going to be the Danforths, remember?"

"I know, it's just you've never gone off on your own before."

"I'll be okay. I'll call you when I get there, when I get to the house or hotel or whatever we're staying in and I'll call you every night." She looked at her mom, "I'll be fine."

"Just promise me that you're going to eat…and not throw up whatever you eat," Kelsi said remembering what happened a few months back.

She sighed, "I promise mom. I've been eating. You've seen me eat." Katie looked at the line. "Can I go now? If I don't, I'll miss the plane."

"Be safe okay," Jason said as he hugged her.

"I will dad, I promise."

"I love you and please remember to call," Kelsi said, hugging her.

"I love you too and I yes I will call for the millionth time." Katie blew a kiss to Maddy. "Be good for mom and dad okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

As Katie got through security she looked back at her parents who were waving. She gave them a small smile and wave before finding her gate.

* * *

**Lake Tahoe Airport**

**5:00pm**

Taylor looked at her watch again. "What time did Kelsi say Katie would be arriving?"

"5:15," Chad said for the third time. "Relax Tay. I'm sure she's getting off the plane now."

As Katie got off the plane, she couldn't believe what a short flight it was. "Why didn't they just drive me up here," she said to herself. Remembering that she was going to meet the Danforths at the baggage claim, she started looking for signs that would lead her in the right direction. As she made her way down, she saw them. "Hi!" She called out to the family who were waiting anxiously for her to arrive.

Taylor looked up. "Katie!" She walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I was starting to get worried. Was the flight okay?"

"Yeah it was actually really short."

"Well you didn't exactly leave the state," James said from behind her.

"James!" She squealed. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to kiss him in front of his parents.

"How are you," he asked as they made their way to the correct baggage claim area.

"Pretty good. A lot better now that I'm here, with you."

He nodded, "Same here."

"Hang on, I have to call my parents. They're going to go crazy if I don't call them." She pulled out her cell phone and called the house.

"Ready," Chad said once he found Katie's bag (he knew which one was hers since it had the letters KC on it, plus her address on the tag).

Katie ended the call, "Yep. My parents say hi by the way."

As they walked out to the rental car, James pulled Katie back. "Just so you know, my parents have a New Year's Eve party to go to tomorrow night."

Katie smiled, "What about your brother and sister?"

"They'll be at the house, but they'll probably be watching movies all night," he said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," she said as they caught up with the rest of the family.

* * *

Yay, I finished the chapter, lol! I really wanted to put all the families in it this time around. Don't worry, all will be explained in future chapters. =) As always thank you so much for reading and please review!! Again, happy holidays!


	13. Chapter 13 REVISED!

_***Due to a rather silly error on my part, I'm re-writing a part of this chapter. I was once again wrong about Chad & Taylor's kids! James is currently 16, and it is Jennifer (I believe I originally wrote her as Jessica, but somehow changed it...oh well) who is 13 and Kellie, who I completely left out is 9. So sorry about that silly mistake!!! Thanks to collsmith who pointed this out to me!!  
**_

**I'm back! I hope you all had (or are having) a great holiday. I was reading one of the stories from this series and suddenly got an inspiration from it (weird how that happens!). Also thank you very much to everyone who's been reviewing! **

**REVISED: A/N #1: I made a bit of a mistake in the previous chapter that either no one noticed or said anything about…I said that Chad and Taylor had 3 kids…I was right, but... James is 16 (not 17), Jennifer is 13 and Kellie (who I totally left out) is 9. Sorry, I wrote this chapter when I was very, very tired. So.......  
**

**A/N: #2: Another mistake that I made was saying that the plane trip was so short for Katie because she never left the state of California…well that was kind of a dumb mistake since she lives in New Mexico! Oh well, now you know! So just enjoy this chapter. =) **

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 13**_

**December 31****st**

**Bolton Home**

Larissa walked to her closet and opened the door. She took out one of her dresses and held it up to herself while looking in the mirror. "No," she muttered as she tossed it on the bed. Finding another dress, she took it out and did the same thing. "Ugh I look like a three year old in this thing." It too got tossed on to the bed. Suddenly remembering the new dress she had just gotten from the mall the other day, she rummaged through her closet for it, but it wasn't there. She _had _to find the dress! She was going to David's house for New Year's this evening!

She walked out of her room and down the hall. Maybe her mom knew where it was. As she walked towards her parent's room, she stopped in her tracks when she got to Ana and Kayleigh's room. "Kayleigh what are you wearing?"

Kayleigh turned around, wearing the violet sleeveless dress that Larissa had been searching for. "Aren't I pretty," she said, twirling around in the dress.

"Where did you find that dress?"

"Uh…I found it…"

"No you didn't, you took it from my room." Larissa walked into the room and gasped when she saw the front. "Mom!"

Sharpay rushed upstairs, "What? What happened?"

"Look at what Kayleigh did to my dress! I just got this, mom!" Larissa wiped her eyes. "How could you do this to me," she yelled at Kayleigh.

"Okay just relax," Sharpay said as she walked into the room. "Kayleigh what are you doing with your sister's dress?"

"It's pretty and it fits me." In a way it did. The dress was meant to go down to Larissa's knees, thus making it go down to Kayleigh's ankles.

"It does not fit you!"

"Larissa enough with the yelling," Sharpay said as she looked up at her daughter. She looked back down at Kayleigh. "This is not your dress, young lady. And what is this?" She asked, pointing to the small purple mark on the front of the dress.

Kayleigh shrugged, "I don't know," she said, accidentally allowing her mom and Larissa to see her hands. "Uh oh…"

"Yeah, uh oh is right," Sharpay said, clearly irritated. "First of all, you know better than to not wash your hands after eating and second you know that you are not supposed to take your sister's clothes. We've had this discussion before." She took a tissue and tried to wipe the grape jelly off of Kayleigh's hands.

"She ruined the dress mom," Larissa said, tears in her eyes. She was supposed to wear this dress to David's house tonight! She ran out of the room and back into her own and slammed the door.

"Does this mean I get to keep it now," Kayleigh asked.

"No," Sharpay said as helped Kayleigh to take the dress off. "Please put your clothes back on," she said, gesturing to the clothing that was on the bed.

"This sucks!"

"Kayleigh Michelle I do not ever want to hear you say that word. Do you understand me?"

Kayleigh simply threw her shirt at her mom and sat on her bed, pouting.

Sharpay set the dress down and picked up the shirt and managed to put it back on Kayleigh. "Stay in here until I come back and tell you it's okay to come out."

"I don't want to!"

Troy took that moment to walk into the house, only to hear yelling. He walked upstairs. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to try to get this cleaned out right now. Oh and she has to stay in here until she learns to use proper language." Sharpay walked out of the room with the dress in her hands. She walked downstairs to see if she could get the stain out.

Troy looked at Kayleigh. "What happened?"

"Mommy and Larissa suck!" Realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Yeah oops is right," Troy said. "You know better than to use that word young lady." He walked out of the room and knocked on Larissa's door.

"Come in," Larissa said from her bed.

Troy opened the door and sat at the foot of the bed. "Hey there."

She looked up at Troy, her eyes red from crying. "She ruined my dress dad! Now I don't have anything to wear to David's tonight! I got that dress especially for tonight!"

"I'm sure you have something else in your closet you can wear. Besides I don't think that David is going to care whether you wear that dress or not."

Sitting up, Larissa looked at her dad shrugged, "I guess."

Sharpay sat down at the kitchen table in defeat. The stain refused to come out and the only way it would was if it was taken to the cleaners, but since it was New Year's Eve, they were closed and it would take much longer than a few hours to clean the dress. Sharpay looked at the dress again. She knew how much Larissa wanted to wear it tonight. They had spent all day yesterday searching for the perfect dress. "Wait a minute," she said to herself as she walked to the laundry room. She smiled when she found what she was looking for.

* * *

**Evans Home**

Angie skipped down the hall, happier than she had been in a while. She had just read three pages of The Cat in the Hat all by herself. Being dyslexic, this was quite an achievement for her. She walked into her sister's room. "Guess what Theresa?"

"What," Theresa said, looking up from her book.

"I read three pages! Want to hear?"

"Good job and maybe another time."

Angie frowned, "What's wrong?" She sat on the bed with her sister. "You look sad."

"I'm a little sad," she said, not wanting to tell her sister what happened. She wouldn't really understand anyway.

"How come you're sad?"

"Dylan broke up with me," she said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. He made me sad, let's put that way."

"Oh," she said, thinking she understood. "Boys are dumb. You know what you need?"

"No, what do I need," she asked her little sister.

"A hug!" Angie wrapped her arms around her sister. "Doe that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, a little. Thanks Angie."

"You're welcome! If you need more hugs, I'll be downstairs reading to daddy," she said, a big smile on her face.

"Okay, thanks." It was nearly impossible not to smile at the seven year old.

* * *

**Cross Home**

"Do you think she's okay," Kelsi asked again.

"For the 14th time yes," Jason said. "And yes I've been keeping track," he said when he received a strange look from his wife.

"I just don't want her to do anything she'll regret."

Jason sat her down next to him. "She's a very responsible girl. Stop worrying."

She nodded, "You're right. I'm worrying too much."

"I'm glad you finally see it my way."

"Say something like that again and you'll be sleeping in the den tonight." She gave her husband a look.

He simply nodded, knowing she meant it.

* * *

**Lake Tahoe**

"All right here's the number of the place where we'll be," Taylor said to James, Jennifer, Kellie and Katie. "And here's our cell phone numbers."

"Mom we'll be fine," Jennifer said. "And we already know your cell phone numbers." The thirteen year old rolled her eyes.

"Well Katie may not know them and that's enough attitude, young lady. Do you want to stay inside tomorrow while the rest of us go skiing?" She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"No…"

"Okay then. And don't give your brother any trouble tonight."

"I won't; besides Ellen's going to be here, remember?" She looked at her brother and at Katie. "Why would we want to be with them all night?"

"Jennifer don't start," Chad said as he joined Taylor in the kitchen. "Honey we should get going," he said, turning to Taylor.

She nodded, "Let me just get my purse." She went into the bedroom and got her purse along with her phone. "Ready," she said as she came back into the kitchen. "Have fun tonight guys…but not too much fun," she said, eyeing James and Katie. She turned to Kellie, "And you be good for your brother and sister. No calling 911 just for fun. Understand?"

Kellie nodded, "Okay mom."

"Mom stop worrying," James said. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Uh huh; that's what I'm worried about. The last time you said 'trust me' you practically totaled the car."

"Mom give me a break. I was fifteen and the other car hit me."

"Yeah well…just don't do anything stupid," Chad said seriously to his son.

"I won't, dad."

"And you," Chad asked Jennifer.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go, have fun!"

"We're going," Chad said as he hugged Kellie goodnight. "Be good."

"I will daddy," she said, getting annoyed.

He nodded, "Okay we're really going now," he said as he and Taylor walked out the door.

"Finally," James said once his parents left. He looked at Jennifer. "When's Ellen coming over?"

"Soon. And no we won't be where you guys are so save your little speech." There was a knock at the door. "That's her," she said. She walked to the door and answered it. "Ell…Mom?"

"Sorry, we forgot the keys." She grabbed the keys that were sitting on the table. "Now we're going. Oh and Ellen's here. Have fun guys." Taylor walked out the door as Ellen walked inside.

Jennifer smiled when she saw her best friend. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"My sister had to find the right lipstick to match her skirt or something. Who knows," she said.

"Well come on, let's go to my room." Jennifer walked Ellen to the bedroom she used whenever the family came up to their Lake Tahoe house.

Kellie turned to James, "What should I do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Read one of the books you brought," he said, gesturing to the small pile of books on the table.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed one of the books and walked into her room.

James waited until he heard the door close. He turned to Katie, "We are alone at last," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

Katie returned the kiss. "Tell me it's going to be like this all night."

"You mean seeing my sister and her friend or my parents constantly coming back?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean you dork." She kissed him again.

"Oh you mean like that," he said with a small smile. "Yeah I think that can be arranged."

Katie smiled and followed James to the sofa. She waited until James put the DVD in and sat down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and watched the movie, barely paying attention to it.

James placed his arm around Katie and attempted to pay attention to the movie, but also found himself distracted.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

Sharpay smiled to herself as she walked out of the laundry room.

"Mom my ankle hurts," Ana said practically causing her mom to jump a mile into the air.

"Ana you scared me," Sharpay said, her hand on her heart. "Now what's wrong?"

"My ankle…it hurts. Nothing helps."

"Did daddy give you the medicine the doctor told you to take for it?"

"Yes but it didn't help."

"How do you know that?"

"It made me sick."

Sharpay thought for a minute, "Yeah, that's a good reason. All right, try putting some ice on it again. It'll at least dull the pain. She placed the garment she was holding down on the counter and took some ice out of the freezer and placed it into a bag and wrapped a clean dishtowel around it. "Here you go. Go sit down and keep your foot elevated okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks mom."

"No problem." She helped Ana over to the sofa in the family room and helped her put her leg up on the ottoman that was sitting opposite the sofa. "There we go."

"Thanks."

Sharpay kissed her head and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the garment and walked upstairs. She decided to check up on Kayleigh first. "Hey there."

Kayleigh looked up at her mom. "Sorry for what I said, mommy."

"Thank you. Now you can go apologize to your sister for ruining her dress."

She scoffed, "No! I don't want to."

Sharpay shrugged, "Then you can stay in here until dinner."

"What?!"

"If you're not going to apologize to your sister, you can stay here," she said, not wanting to deal with this right now. Before she could she could say anything more, Sam began to cry. He had woken up from his nap. Sharpay groaned and walked into Larissa's room. "Troy, can you please go get Sam? He woke up."

He looked up at Sharpay, "Why can't you…" He looked at what Sharpay had in her hands. "Sure no problem." He turned to Larissa, "It'll be okay." He kissed her forehead before getting up to tend to Sam.

"Thank you," Sharpay said as he passed her. She took a deep breath and walked over to Larissa. "I think I may have found a solution to your problem."

"You got the stain out," Larissa asked hopefully.

"No…that's a job that the cleaners will have to do."

Her small smile faded, "Oh." She looked down at her feet.

"But I did find something else that you may like."

Larissa shook her head, "Thanks but nothing will be as nice as…" She looked up at the dress that was now out of the garment bag. "Whoa."

Sharpay smiled, "I thought you might say that."

"Where'd you get this?"

"This is the dress I got you last year for Christmas, but it was too big and so I put it back into the garment bag and left it hanging in the closet in the laundry room. I only just remembered it was there." She smiled. "Do you like it?"

Larissa stood up and took a closer look at the gorgeous light purple dress that tied in the back. "It's…perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Mom, I love it! Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Sharpay.

"You're welcome sweetie. Let me know when you've changed into it okay? I want to see it on you. I'm sure it's not as big on you this time."

"Okay," Larissa said, waiting for her mom to leave the room so she could change.

* * *

**Evans Home**

Theresa walked downstairs and saw Liam smile and walk over to her.

"Twisa!"

"Hi Liam," she said, picking him up. "You still love me, right?"

Liam simply smiled and put his head on her shoulder.

"I guess that's a yes," Theresa said with a small smile. She walked into the family room where the rest of her family was. "I was wondering if I could maybe go over to Kari's this evening. I talked to her yesterday about it."

"I don't see why not," he said. "How are you feeling?" Gabi told him what had happened between Theresa and Dylan.

"Still angry and sad, but better than yesterday. So can I go?"

"Sure, just so long as you plan on spending the night there. I do not want you walking home at night," Gabi said.

"Okay, thanks." She put Liam down and started to walk upstairs.

Ryan followed her, "Theresa hang on."

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing…be honest."

Theresa sat down on the stairs, "I'm pissed," she said. "Uh…"

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it…this time. Hey remember that talk I had with you about four years ago?"

"You mean when you didn't want me to date at all?"

He nodded, "That's the one." He sat down beside her. "I just wanted you to know that I know you were really close with Dylan and to be honest…"

"What," she said skeptically.

"I never really trusted the guy. I know you didn't want to hear that, but…"

"It's okay dad. I think part of me didn't trust him either; especially at lunch when he was looking everywhere except at me." She shook her head. "Guys are jerks. No offense."

"None taken," he said, standing up. "Want me to drive you over to Kari's?"

She nodded, "Sure. Only…can I drive?"

"Don't push it," he said with a smirk.

"I had to try," she said as she went upstairs to pack an overnight bag.

* * *

**Okay that's enough for this chapter, lol. I wanted to leave a mini cliffhanger. What do you think will happen between Katie and James? And what do you think about Kayleigh's "lovely" behavior? Please review and thank you for reading! I'm going to try to put up another chapter sometime this week. =) Again, I'm so sorry about the mistake I made there! I was just really tired when I wrote the chapter...forgive me? ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so since I have no plans for New Year's Eve, I figured I'd write another chapter. That way the story won't be ahead date wise. ;-) **

**A/N: Thank you again to those who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 14**_

**December 31****st**** – Evening**

**Evans Home**

"I'll get it," Angie called out when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She frowned as she heard who was on the other line. "No she's not home and she doesn't want to ever talk to you again you…stupid dork!" She slammed the phone down. "That'll show him."

"That'll show who, and why did you call the person a stupid dork," Gabi asked her daughter.

Angie turned around. "That was Dylan. You know, the one who made Theresa sad."

Gabi nodded, "I see. But why did you say what you said?"

She shrugged, "He made her sad."

Gabi couldn't help but to smile just a little bit. "And you were just trying to get back at him I take it."

"Yep."

"Well that was very nice of you to stand up for your sister like that, but I really don't want to hear call people names like that…or hang up on them for that matter."

"But he made Theresa cry mommy."

"I know he did and it was very wrong. But I still don't want to hear you calling people names. Understand?"

"Okay," Angie said softly, knowing she had been defeated.

"Thank you." Gabi kissed her forehead. "And now it's time for bed."

Angie frowned, "I want to stay up until midnight though!"

"Come on Gabi, it's only for one night," Ryan said from behind her, startling Gabi.

"What have I told you about scaring me like that?" She looked back at Angie. "Okay here's the deal: you can stay up, but you have to go to bed at midnight. Sound fair?"

"I guess."

Gabi looked at Ryan, "Does that work for you?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean I get to stay up too," Michael asked, looking from his mom to his dad.

Gabi nodded, "Well you did last year, so I don't see why you shouldn't be able to this year."

He smiled, "Thanks mom." He walked back into his room and continued the drawing he was working on for the next art show.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

"I'm ready," Larissa said as she walked into the family room. "Well, what do you think," she asked her parents as she showed them the dress.

Sharpay smiled, "It looks absolutely gorgeous sweetie."

Larissa smiled, "Do you think David will like it?"

"I'm sure he'll like it," Troy said. "I still don't see why you have to dress up though; you're only going to his house." He sat forward, "You are only going to his house, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes dad I'm only going to his house where his parents, both sisters and brother will be."

"Then why are you dressing up?"

"Troy," Sharpay said, elbowing him. "Girls like to look good for their boyfriends…or husbands."

"Don't you think this is a bit much though," he asked Sharpay, gesturing to the dress.

"No, I don't. It's not like she's going to the prom. It's just a very pretty dress," Sharpay said before Larissa could counter what her dad had just said.

He sighed, "Okay. Just don't do anything you'll later regret," he said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Dad!"

"Troy grow up," Sharpay said, elbowing him again. "Come on Larissa, are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yes I'm ready. And no I won't do anything stu…crazy," she said, making sure to give her father a look.

"That's all I ask," Troy said.

"Are David's parents going to drive you home or do you want one of us to come pick you up," Sharpay asked before they left.

"I figured I'd just spend the night there," Larissa said, trying her best to contain her laughter when she saw the looks on her parent's faces. "I'm kidding! His mom said she'd drive me home."

"Thank you," Sharpay said, breathing again. She opened the door for Larissa. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Troy said as he got up and went upstairs to check on the others.

"Kayleigh you're making me dizzy," Ana said looking up from her book.

Kayleigh stopped pacing and looked at her sister. "So what?" She started pacing again.

Ana groaned and turned towards the wall to read, even though she could barely see the book since the light was coming from the other side of the bed.

"Ana can you read like that," Troy asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Not really, but at least I'm not dizzy anymore," she said, gesturing to Kayleigh. "She won't stop!"

Troy walked into the room and stopped Kayleigh. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy won't let me leave and I'm bored," she nearly yelled.

"Don't raise your voice like that, Kayleigh," Troy said firmly. "And why won't she let you leave? I thought you only had to stay in here until dinner."

Ana turned towards her dad, "While you were outside with Zach, she pushed Larissa and told her that she hated the, and I quote, 'stupid dress and I'm glad you can't wear it.' So sent her back upstairs."

"Is this true," Troy asked, turning back to Kayleigh.

She shrugged.

"Answer me, Kayleigh."

"Yes," she said softly.

Troy sighed, "Did you apologize?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"Then I'm sorry to say this, but as of Monday, you are not going to be taking any more acting classes this year," he said as he stood back up.

"What?! That's not fair daddy!" She sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. "I ha…"

"I'd think twice before saying anything more," Troy said rather sternly.

Kayleigh simply lay down on her bed, facing the wall.

Sharpay pulled up at David's house. "Just call if you want to be picked up or anything okay?"

"I won't mom," Larissa said as she got out of the car. I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Sharpay said. She waited until someone answered the door to leave.

Larissa walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Please like it," she said to herself.

David walked to the door and opened it. "Larissa you look…wow," he said.

"Um…thanks?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, I just mean you look really nice."

She smiled, "Thank you." She turned towards her mom and waved, hoping she'd leave now.

Sharpay smiled to herself and drove back home.

* * *

**Lake Tahoe**

Katie wiped her eyes as the end credits of the movie scrolled up the screen. "I love that movie."

James looked over at her, "Then why are you crying?"

She smiled, "It's a girl thing."

"I'm bored," Kellie said as she entered the room, causing the two to turn suddenly.

"Then read another book," James said.

"I don't want to."

"Want to watch a movie in the den," he suggested.

She thought for a moment, "Why can't I watch here?"

"Because Katie and I are in here."

She frowned, "Fine."

"I'll be right back," he said to Katie as he went to help his sister set up a movie in the other room.

Katie's cell phone rang before she could respond. "Hello?"

"Hi honey is everything going," Kelsi asked from the other end.

"Just fine, mom, like I said it would be."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure…and to wish you a Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too mom…and dad." She smiled.

"Thanks honey," Jason said. "Just remember not to do anything you'll…"

"Regret. I know dad. You only gave me this speech a thousand times." She saw James come back into the room. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, bye." She hung up the phone.

"You're parents," he asked, sitting back down next to her.

She nodded, "How'd you guess?"

"Well your family is probably the only ones you say 'I love you' to or else the two of us are in trouble," he said with a wink.

She laughed. "Okay you caught me. I'm in love with someone else."

"What?"

"James!" She kissed him. "I was joking," she said as she pulled away.

He shrugged, "Yeah but I had a feeling you were going to kiss me." He kissed her again, only this time with more passion.

* * *

**Cross Home**

Before she got a chance to say goodbye, Kelsi heard the dial tone. She shook her head and hung up the phone. "Teenagers."

"But I want to stay up," Maddy yelled, following her dad downstairs.

"Enough yelling, Madison," he said, clearly irritated. "We already told you that you're too young to stay up that late."

She folded her arms and walked into the kitchen. "Mommy I want to stay up!"

"You already know the answer," she said, looking at the seven year old.

"But every other kid in my class gets to stay up! It's not fair!"

"Don't push it Madison, or you'll be going to bed in the next ten minutes," Kelsi warned her. She walked into the laundry room and took the clothes out of the dryer.

Maddy followed her, "But it's only one night out of the whole year," she argued.

Jason walked into the laundry room. "Madison what did I tell you about asking your mom?"

"Not to," she said, giving him her puppy dog eyes. "Please just this one night, daddy?"

Kelsi looked at him, "It is only one night."

Jason sighed, "If you wake up all cranky tomorrow, just don't say I didn't warn you," he said to her.

Maddy looked at him, "Huh?"

"That's a yes."

Maddy's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you daddy!" She hugged him. She looked at Kelsi, "Thank you mommy!" She hugged her. "I'll even change into my pajamas right now!" She ran out of the room and went upstairs.

Jason turned to Kelsi, "Please don't tell me we're going to regret this. Do you remember the last time she stayed up late?"

She nodded, "Yes, please don't remind me." Maddy was in a rather foul mood the following day and had to be sent home from her friend's house for hurting the girl's feelings.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

Sharpay walked into the house after dropping Larissa off at David's house. "It's so quiet," she said to herself. Almost immediately after she said that she wanted to take the words back.

"Will you stop it already?!"

"Shut up!"

"Ow! Mom!"

Sam's cry could then be heard.

"Ugh," Sharpay said to herself as she walked up the stairs.

Zach saw her in the hall. "Don't go in there. I think World War III just broke out."

She nodded, "I could hear it." She walked into Sam's room, only to see Troy already there. "What on earth is going on in there?"

He looked up at her, "Ana's trying to read and Kayleigh keeps annoying her. Oh and Kayleigh is no longer allowed to go to her acting class."

"That sounds fair. Why doesn't Ana just go downstairs to read?"

"You know she only feels comfortable reading in her room," he said as he put a now quiet Sam back to bed.

"True." She took a deep breath. "Well, wish me luck." She walked out of Sam's room and over to Ana and Kayleigh's room where yelling could still be heard. She took one more deep breath before opening the door. "That is enough!"

Both girls looked to the door.

"Mommy she won't stop," Ana said. "I keep telling her to, but she won't listen!"

"She hit me!" Kayleigh yelled.

"No I didn't! Mom she's lying!"

"I said enough!" Sharpay yelled. "Both of you sit down."

They did as they were told; Sharpay was never this loud…except on the first day of school this year.

"Ana please go downstairs and read for the time being."

"But…"

"Then go into your sister's room."

She nodded, "Okay." The only other place she felt okay reading in was Larissa's room. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Why does she get to leave," Kayleigh asked incredulously.

"Because you and I need to have a talk," Sharpay said as she sat down on Ana's bed. "What is going on with you Kayleigh? Why are you suddenly being so mean to your sisters?"

She shrugged, "They're annoying."

"That's not a reason."

"Larissa's always getting your attention and Ana's…just annoying!"

"Don't start with the attention thing again," she said, recalling the last time this was an issue. "Does this have something to do with what happened a few weeks ago?" Kayleigh was supposed to be in the holiday show that was being put on at the Children's Community Theatre, but didn't end up getting a part and had been bitter ever since.

"Maybe," she said softly.

"Well this isn't exactly the best way to show it." She walked over to Kayleigh's bed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to, but that's just how life is sometimes. You just have to accept it."

She nodded, "Okay mommy." She looked up at her, "Can I still stay up?"

She shook her head, "No, not after what happened today."

"But…"

"There's no excuse for what you did tonight, Kayleigh. Now please get ready for bed." Sharpay got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**11:59pm**

**Lake Tahoe**

James smiled at Katie, "Only one more minute," he said.

The two counted down together (they could hear Kellie, Jennifer and Ellen doing the same thing in the other room) until…

"Happy New Year!"

He pulled her into a rather passionate kiss that Katie wasn't about to back out of.

* * *

**Evans Home**

"Happy New Year," Gabi said to Ryan as she kissed him.

"Happy New Year," he said. He couldn't help but to softly laugh when he looked over at Angie who was sound asleep. "Well at least she's going to sleep tonight, right?"

Gabi just laughed, "Right." She looked at Michael, "Happy New Year sweetie."

"You too mom," he said, barely looking up from what he was doing.

* * *

**Cross Home**

Jason and Kelsi shared a kiss. "Happy New year," he said as they broke apart.

She smiled and then looked over at Maddy who was barely awake.

"Is it a new year yet," she asked groggily.

"Yes it is sweetie." Kelsi said as she picked the sleepy girl up and carried her upstairs.

"Happy New Year mommy," she said as she fell asleep.

"Happy New Year," Kelsi whispered.

* * *

**David's House**

Since they were watching the TV with his whole family, David wasn't about to pull Larissa into a large, passionate kiss. Instead he simply turned to her and smiled. "Happy New Year." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Happy New Year." She smiled and gently kissed him back.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

"Even though it was a crazy night, Happy New Year, Shar," Troy said.

"Here's to an actual _new _year," she said as she kissed him.

* * *

**Lake Tahoe**

**15 minutes later**

"That was a great party," Taylor said as she got out of the car. "I still don't know why we left so early."

"You said yourself that you wanted to get an early start tomorrow when we go skiing," Chad said as he went to unlock the door.

"That is true," she said as they opened the door. Before taking another step, she looked over at her son and Katie. She tapped Chad's arm.

"What?" He looked at the two. "What the…"

"Care to explain what is going on," Taylor said, catching the two lovebirds off guard…way off guard.

* * *

**Ah my evil streak is slowly coming back. ;-) I know the end of the chapter is kind of goofy, but I figured I'd just go around to each person and have them say Happy New Year to one another. =) Anyway what do you think James and Katie were doing to make Chad and Taylor react like that? Please review and.......... **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay after having some annoying writer's block, I have come up with something. I just hope you all like it!**

**A/N: Actually, there is no A/N for this chapter, LOL. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 15**_

**Lake Tahoe**

James and Katie quickly broke apart when they heard Taylor's voice.

"Hi Ta…Mr. and Mrs. Danforth," Katie said. She could feel her cheeks burning from blushing.

"Hello Katie," Taylor said in an unusually cool manner.

"Mom, dad," James managed to get out. "I thought you were at that party…"

"What the hell were you two doing just now," Chad asked as he picked up his son's shirt and tossed it over to him.

"Just…celebrating the new year," James said as he put on his shirt.

"Just celebrating the new year would have stopped at just a kiss," Chad said, wanting to get the image out of his head of what would have gone on had he and Taylor not walked in when they did.

Kellie, who was completely oblivious as to what had been going on, walked into the room after hearing the door open. "Mommy you're home!"

"Hi sweetie," Taylor said, kneeling down to her daughter's height. "You know what? It's late and you should be asleep."

She nodded and yawned. "Okay." She walked over to Chad, "Night daddy."

"Goodnight honey," he said as he gave her a hug and goodnight kiss. He waited for Taylor and Kellie to go before he said anything more. As he took another step towards the two, something crunched beneath his shoe. He looked down to see what it was. "What in the world…" He looked up in shock at his son, showing him the wrapper. "Care to explain this?"

James shook his head, "It's not mine dad, I swear! I didn't…"

"Didn't do anything with it? Then why is the wrapper empty?"

After tucking Kellie in, Taylor walked across the hall to Jennifer's room. She could hear faint laughter and talking coming from the other side. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jennifer said through her laughter.

Taylor opened the door. "Hi girls," she said, trying to act as though everything was fine.

"Hey mom," Jennifer said. "Did you and dad have fun?"

"Yeah it was a nice party. Listen I just wanted to let you two know that we're planning on getting up pretty early tomorrow to go skiing so you guys should think about going to bed."

"Actually it technically is tomorrow Mrs. Danforth," Ellen said innocently.

"You know what I mean," she said with a small smile. "Get to sleep."

"Happy new year mom."

"You too," she said as walked over to Jennifer and gave her a hug goodnight. She walked out of the room and closed the door, dreading having to go back out into the living room. As she walked into the room, she looked from Chad to James and Katie and back to Chad. "What's going on?"

"This," Chad said, showing her the empty condom wrapper.

Taylor just looked at the two. "What did you do," she asked, barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

Sharpay walked out of Zach's room after kissing him goodnight and into Ana and Kayleigh's room. "Ana you need to get some sleep," she said when she saw Ana still reading her book.

"I can't sleep."

"Well you need to try to get some sleep," she said as she placed the bookmark in her book and set it on the nightstand.

"Okay," she said groggily.

"Goodnight, I love you sweetie."

"Love you too," Ana said as she started to fall asleep.

Sharpay smiled and walked over to Kayleigh's bed. "Happy new year honey," she whispered. She pulled the covers up and kissed her goodnight, even though she was asleep, hoping that the New Year would be a better one, not only for Kayleigh but for the whole family as well. She walked out of the room and downstairs to Troy who was sitting in the family room. "She's fine you know."

He looked up, "I know. I just want to make sure she gets home all right."

"You mean you want to make sure she didn't do anything she's going to regret." She sat down next to him.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Troy you know that Larissa wouldn't do something like that. Besides David's family was there. Why won't you trust her?"

"It's not that," he said as he looked over at Sharpay. "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"She can handle herself." She saw the look on his face. "What?"

"You do know what this year is, don't you?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Shar, think about it. How old were Ana and Larissa when we adopted them?"

"Larissa was three and Ana was a year and a half. Why…" She placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!"

He nodded, "Yep."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe it'll be ten years."

"Neither can I."

* * *

**In the car…**

"I had a great time tonight," David said, turning to Larissa.

"Me too. Thanks for inviting me over."

He smiled, "No problem."

"Actually I was talking to your mom." She tried to conceal the laugh that wanted to come out of her mouth when she saw the look on his face.

"You're welcome Larissa," David's mom said as she glanced back at Larissa.

"Thank you to you too," Larissa said through her laughter.

"You're welcome," he said flatly.

Larissa elbowed him. "I mean it. Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome." He made sure his mom wasn't looking and quickly kissed Larissa's cheek.

"I saw that," his mom said with a small smile.

Larissa took his hand and held it the rest of the way to her house. She couldn't help but to yawn and start to fall asleep.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

"We're here Larissa," David's mom said as they pulled up in the driveway. "Larissa wake up," she said gently.

"Hmm?" Larissa's eyes slowly opened. She looked over at David who had also apparently fallen asleep, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"We're at your house," his mom repeated. She got out of the car and helped guide Larissa to the front door, David at her side.

"I have a key somewhere," Larissa said as she looked around for it in the small purse she brought with her. "Wait…it's not here," she said, starting to panic.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your parents are home," David said as he started to ring the doorbell, only to be stopped by his mom.

"You're going to wake her siblings." She knocked on the door.

Sharpay looked up when she heard the knock at the door. "That must be her."

"Doesn't she have a key," Troy asked.

"She would, had she not left it sitting on the counter." She pointed over to the counter. "See?" She walked over to the front door and opened it, only to see Larissa practically sobbing. "Honey what's wrong?"

"She couldn't find her key and started getting really upset," David's mom explained.

"I told her it was okay," David said. "But she wouldn't listen."

"Larissa it's…"

"I'm sorry mommy!" She wrapped her arms around Sharpay. "I lost it!"

"Actually you never left the house with it," Troy said as he walked over to her, showing her the key. "See?"

Her sobs began to subside. "It was here?"

He nodded, "On the counter."

"I'm sorry daddy! I should have made sure I had it with me and…"

"Don't worry about it," Sharpay said. She looked up at David and his mom. "Thank you so much for letting her spend New Year's with you guys."

David looked from Larissa to her mom. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Sharpay looked down at Larissa, "You should probably say goodnight to David honey."

Larissa now had a horrified look on her face. Was she just crying in front of her boyfriend? "Goodnight," she said before running into the family room.

"Thanks for taking her home," Troy said as he walked over to Larissa.

"Is she okay," David's mom asked Sharpay.

She nodded, "Yeah, she just gets these anxiety attacks when something like this happens. She'll be fine," she said to David who looked truly worried.

"Can I call her tomorrow?"

"Of course you can. I'm sure she'd love that." After saying goodbye to the two, Sharpay joined Troy and Larissa in the family room. "How is she?"

"I think she needs her medicine," Troy said softly. He had tried calming Larissa down, but it didn't seem to be working.

Sharpay nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the medicine bottle along with a glass of water. She took a pill out of the bottle before putting it back in the cabinet. "Where'd she go," she asked as she walked back to where Troy was.

He pointed to the bathroom.

"Great." Sharpay knocked on the door. "Larissa?" She slowly opened the door and walked into the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross."

"Do you think you can keep this down," she asked, showing her the anxiety medication.

She nodded and took the medicine. "I'm sorry I left the key here."

"It's okay. Do you remember when I left the house to take you and Ana on a walk and then realized I left my keys inside?"

Larissa couldn't help but to smile at the memory. "You got all worried because no one was home and we had to wait outside for dad…in the rain."

"Yeah but everything turned out just fine, didn't it? Dad came home and let us in."

"And then you, me and Ana all got colds from being in the rain."

Sharpay nodded, "Fun times."

"How are we doing," Troy asked from the door.

"Better," Larissa said as she stood up. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"All right sweetie. Oh I almost forgot to tell you that David asked if he could call you tomorrow."

Larissa smiled, "He did?"

"Yeah, he was really worried about you."

Larissa couldn't help but to smile. She was just glad he wasn't scared off.

* * *

**Lake Tahoe**

James looked at his mom, "I swear, we didn't do anything. And that isn't mine."

Katie nodded, "We really didn't. I guess we just sort of got caught up in the moment."

"But how do you explain this," Chad asked his son.

"I…I can't," James said.

"Well it certainly doesn't belong to your sisters," Taylor said.

Katie looked at James. "You never said anything about wanting to…you know."

"What?! Katie I wouldn't do that to you and you know it! Mom, dad I swear that isn't mine!"

Taylor could hear more snickering coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Jennifer quickly close the door behind her. "Excuse me," Taylor said, walking down the hall. "Jennifer open this door right now!"

Jennifer slowly opened the door. "Hi mom."

"Don't 'hi mom' me. Where is it? And why did you try to set your brother up like that?"

She pointed to the top dresser. "We…"

Ellen cleared her throat.

"_I_ didn't mean for it to go this far," she said quietly.

"Come with me, now."

Jennifer slowly followed her mom back into the living room.

"James I'd like to first of all apologize to both you and Katie," Taylor said. "I…we should have known better."

"It's about time." James looked at his sister. "What's going on?"

Taylor gestured for Jennifer to tell James what happened.

"It was me," she said quietly.

Chad simply looked at his daughter. "Jennifer what made you want to do something like that to your brother?"

"It was just a practical joke," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where did you get it?"

"Ellen's older brother had them and we sort of took one…can I go now?"

"Yes. You may go to your room and stay there all day tomorrow," Taylor said, very disappointed in her daughter.

"What?! But we're supposed to…"

"That was before you were grounded," Chad said as he escorted Jennifer back to her room. He walked back out to the living room. "I think we should just try to put this behind us." He looked at James and Katie. "Think you can forgive us?"

"Yeah…just don't think I'd do something stupid like that okay dad?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Anyway you two should get some sleep."

Katie walked into Kellie's room since she was sleeping in the extra bed. This was the best and most embarrassing New Year's Eve…ever.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

**Bolton Home**

Larissa walked into the family room. "Guess what!"

Troy and Sharpay turned around. "What," Troy asked.

"I know what song I'm going to sing! And it's a duet." She smiled and handed the song to her parents.

Sharpay let out a small chuckle when she read the title and the orchestration. "Interesting choice…but where did you get it?"

"Uncle Ryan was telling me about it and I asked if I could see it," she said, still smiling.

"What song is it," Troy asked.

Sharpay handed the song to Troy who nodded, "Interesting. You're not going to sing it with Zach are you?"

Larissa gave her parents a look. "What do you mean?"

"Your uncle sang that with his sister in high school," Troy said.

"But his sister is…wait a minute…mom you sang this too?!"

"Yep."

"You sang 'What I've Been Looking For'?"

"Yes I sang it with your uncle. But that was a long time ago," Sharpay said with a laugh. "So who are you singing it with?"

"David."

"Good choice," Troy said.

* * *

**Okay so there wasn't a cliffhanger, but I'm kind of running out of ideas (aaaahhhhh!). If you have any ideas, please let me know! I love hearing from you guys. Also, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I left out several people, but I'm happy with it (for once). =) Please review and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! I'm sorry it has taken me a few days to update. I had to figure out the best way to write down what I came up with, LOL. Thank you to **_**Friends Not Good, AllForLoveAndHappiness and collsmith **_**for giving me a couple of good ideas for what could happen. =)**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I mentioned this in previous stories, but I actually suffer from a semi-severe anxiety disorder, which is basically why I gave it to Larissa. ;-) Basically everything that's happened to her in the stories has happened to me (yes even the whole making myself sick from being so worked up…doesn't really happen anymore but it used to a lot). Anyway just thought I'd mention that! It is going to kind of play into this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I own the plot and the characters I made up, but everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 16**_

**Monday**

**Middle School**

"All right you may all go back to your seats," Mrs. Cassidy, Larissa's English teacher said a few minutes before the bell rang. "We'll continue the group work tomorrow."

Larissa walked back to her desk, making sure to smile at David who was smiling at her as she walked by. She sat down and turned to look at him once more before Mrs. Cassidy started speaking again.

"As I'm sure you all know, your book reports are due today," she said as she looked at the class.

There was a collective groan from the students.

She shrugged, "I'm sorry but you all knew this day was coming," she said with a small smile. Of all of Larissa's teachers, Mrs. Cassidy was definitely one of her favorites. She was fair and one of the most understanding teachers she had. "So," she continued, "Please take your reports out and pass them to the front of the room."

As everyone began passing their papers up, Larissa searched through her folder, looking for her paper…but it wasn't there. She frowned and searched her bag. Maybe it had fallen out of her folder. But she still couldn't find it. _I remember writing it, _she thought to herself. She could feel her face getting hot and her breathing was starting to become erratic. "Where is it," she asked herself, on the verge of tears.

Mrs. Cassidy collected the papers from the students and placed them on her desk. She looked over at Larissa. "Is everything all right," she asked when she saw her fumbling through her bag.

Larissa looked up, unable to keep the tears from coming down her cheeks. "I can't find it," she said softly. She noticed a few students looking over at her. She was very thankful when the bell rang. Yet she didn't get up; she continued looking for the paper. "I don't know where it is!" She was practically hyperventilating now.

David walked over to Larissa, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my paper! I know I wrote it!" She was barely able to catch her breath now…she was having a full-blown panic attack.

Mrs. Cassidy walked over to Larissa, "I know you wrote it Larissa." She helped her up. "Why don't you just turn it in tomorrow, okay? You could have left it in your locker."

But because she was having a panic attack, she hardly heard a word her teacher said. "I know it's here," she cried.

By now more than a few students were giving her strange looks and a few were quietly giggling, seeing their classmate cry over a book report. David noticed this and frowned. "Leave her alone," he said, looking at the group of girls who were making a few rude remarks about Larissa.

"Whatever," one of the girls said as she walked out of the room, the other two girls following her out.

"Come on Larissa, let's go to the office," Mrs. Cassidy said. She wasn't in any trouble; she just wanted to call her parents. She (along with David who refused to leave Larissa's side) helped Larissa walk down to the office. "You should get to class," she said to David who sat down beside Larissa.

He shook his head. "I want to wait with her, if that's okay."

She couldn't help but smile, "She's lucky to have you for a friend." She sighed, "Okay just this once."

He nodded, "Thank you." He watched as she wrote him a hall pass and a late pass since the bell was going to ring in a few seconds.

She walked over to the secretary, "Will you please have Mrs. Bolton come to the office? Her daughter's having a bit of a difficult time here."

"Sure," the young woman said as she picked up the phone.

Mrs. Cassidy walked back over to Larissa, "Everything's going to be okay," she said, trying to calm Larissa down.

"I promise I have my paper," she sobbed.

"Don't worry about that right now." She didn't have a class right now so she decided to wait for Sharpay to come so she could explain what happened.

* * *

**High School**

**Same Time**

Katie walked to her locker to get her books for Science. She now kept her cell phone in there since she got into trouble with it on the first day of school. She looked at it, noticing that she had a new text message. As she read it, her eyes grew wide. "Oh no," she said to herself. She had managed not to tell her parents about what happened on New Year's, but that was all about to change. She read the text from James one more time. _My mom just called yours to talk. Don't know if she doesn't know you haven't told your parents yet. _Katie wanted to hide behind a rock.

"Hey Katie," Theresa said, causing Katie to jump, which caused her to hit her head on her locker.

"Ouch." She rubbed the back of her head.

"You okay?"

She sighed, "Remember what I told you about what happened on New Year's?"

Theresa nodded, "Yeah. I still can't believe you got away without your parents finding out."

"That's about to change," she said as she showed Theresa the text message.

"Uh oh."

Katie nodded, "My thought exactly. What am I going to do?"

Theresa shrugged, "Just tell them the truth. It's not like you guys did anything wrong. It was his sister."

"I know, but my parents expected me to be a little more composed than that," she said as she closed her locker. "I'm doomed."

"That drama class is really going to your head," she said as the two walked to class.

Katie turned to Theresa, "What?"

"You're not 'doomed.' If anything, they'll just ask you why you didn't say anything before."

Katie nodded, "Exactly. That's why I'm doomed." She walked over to her desk and sat down and took out her notebook. "Oh no!"

"What now," Theresa asked.

"I just realized…I left my lab report sitting on the counter!"

"Yep, you're doomed," Theresa said to herself.

"Maybe Mr. Abrams will be okay with me turning it in tomorrow," Katie said with a hopeful look.

"I seriously doubt that. Remember when Amber forgot her assignment?" Katie nodded. "He nearly suspended her."

"This has got to be one of the worst days of my life," Katie said, putting her head in her hands.

"Good morning everyone," a female voice said.

Katie looked up. That wasn't Mr. Abrams.

"Mr. Abrams was unable to be here today, so you won't have to turn in your lab reports until tomorrow," she continued.

Katie looked over at Theresa with a very relieved look on her face. Maybe this wasn't the worst day of her life. Then again, it wasn't the end of the day yet. She would still have to face the music when she got home.

* * *

**Middle School**

**(Happening simultaneously with when Larissa went to the office)**

"All right everyone, study your monologues and be prepared to have them memorized by Friday," Sharpay said right as the bell rang. She put the remaining monologues back into her bag and took out her next class's homework assignment they had turned in on Friday. She shook her head as she went through them again. Nearly everyone had failed to complete the assignment. Only a few of the students actually seemed interested in the class. Everyone else was taking the class because they had to.

"Mrs. Bolton," Bradley, her teacher's aide said.

Sharpay looked up from the papers. "Yes?"

"You have a phone call."

She sighed, "I have a class that's going to start in two minutes," she said as students started walking into the classroom. "Can you tell whoever it is that I'll have to call them back?"

"It's the office. Something about your daughter," he said, trying to remember what the secretary said.

She groaned, "Great. Okay will you please hand these back to everyone and just have everyone do some…I don't know, improvising?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks." She walked out of the room and into the drama office. (Not sure how many schools have one, but I somehow remember my middle school having one) She picked up the phone. "This is Sharpay Bolton," she said.

"Mrs. Bolton you need to come to the office," the secretary said.

"Is everything okay?" She shook her head, "Never mind I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and walked down the hall and up the stairs to the main floor of the school and made her way to the office. "I know that cry," she said to herself. She walked into the office and saw David and the secretary, but didn't see anyone else.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," David said from where he was sitting. He pointed to the back of the office. "She's over there with our teacher."

"Thanks…and shouldn't you be in class?"

"I wanted to make sure Larissa was all right first. Mrs. Cassidy said I could wait here." He showed her the pass.

She nodded, "That was very nice of you." She walked to the back room of the office and saw Larissa and her teacher. "What's going on," she asked when she saw Larissa's face.

Larissa looked up, "I'm sorry mom!" She ran over to Sharpay.

"What happened," Sharpay asked Mrs. Cassidy as she hugged Larissa.

"I asked everyone to hand in their book reports and I guess Larissa didn't have hers with her and…well it just sort of escalated from there. I figured she would probably need to relax a little before going to her next class…is she okay?"

Sharpay looked down at Larissa, "Honey it's okay. Relax," she said, trying to calm a very panicked Larissa down. She led Larissa to a chair and sat her down. "Honey you're okay. Look up at me."

Larissa looked at her mom and slowly started to calm down. "I…forgot…my…English…report," she said in between sobs.

"She's okay," Sharpay said to her teacher. "She's having…or was having a panic attack. It usually happens when something upsets her."

Mrs. Cassidy nodded, "I see. So she's going to be okay I take it?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Thank you for helping her," Sharpay said as she continued to comfort Larissa whose breathing was now returning to normal.

"It's no problem. I don't have class this period anyway." She looked at Larissa, "Just turn in your report tomorrow, okay Larissa?"

Larissa looked at her teacher and nodded. She could feel her face getting very hot. This usually didn't happen in school. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Cassidy got up and walked out of the office.

"Come on," Sharpay said as she helped Larissa up. "Did you know David's still in the front office?"

Larissa frowned, "He is?" She could feel fresh tears coming down her face. "He's going to think I'm a freak!"

"No he won't," Sharpay said softly.

"Yes he…mom." She looked up at her mom with 'the look.'

"Come on." Sharpay guided Larissa to the bathroom that was in the office.

When she finished, she took a tissue and wiped her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Come on, let's go; I'm sure David's worried about you." She was glad Larissa had such a kind and understanding boyfriend.

"No he's not, he thinks I'm a freak."

"No I don't," David said when he saw Larissa and Sharpay walk back to the front of the office.

"See," Sharpay said with a small smile.

"But…what happened in class Larissa?" He had a rather worried expression on his face.

She shook her head, "You'll just think I'm nuts."

He sat back down, "No I won't."

"You know what David," Sharpay interjected, "Maybe you and your parents should come over this evening. Maybe it'll be easier to talk in a more comfortable environment. Does that sound okay?" She looked at the two.

"Sure, I'll ask my parents. My mom was still worried after we dropped you off on New Year's."

"We'll see you tonight then," Sharpay said.

"Okay." He started to go but then stopped. "Um, Mrs. Bolton?"

"What?"

"Will you please sign my hall pass?"

Sharpay nodded, "Sure." She signed it and handed it back to him. Since there was only one period left in the day, Sharpay took Larissa to her locker and had her get her things and go lay down in the nurse's office for the remaining 52 minutes of school.

* * *

**Cross Home**

**4:30pm**

Katie quietly walked through the front door, hoping no one would hear her. _Maybe I can just sort of sneak upstairs…_

"Katie is that you," Kelsi called from the kitchen.

…_Or not. _Katie walked into the kitchen, "Hi mom."

"Why didn't you tell me, Katie?"

Katie sighed, "I'm sorry mom, but I just figured that you and dad were probably too busy and so I figured I wouldn't do something else to make you stressed out."

Kelsi frowned, "How would me driving to your school to drop off your lab report be stressful on either me or your father?"

Katie just stood there for a moment. "Uh…well you're in the middle of writing your new composition and dad's always at work and stuff."

"Honey I would have easily made time to drop this off for you."

She smiled, "Thanks but as it turns out I didn't even need it today. My teacher wasn't there." She smiled to herself, glad that her mom hadn't found out. _I'm not doomed! Maybe she doesn't even know. _She started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hang on, Katie," Kelsi said, the tone in her voice now changed.

_Dang it! Okay I'm officially doomed._ She turned around, "Yeah?"

"I got a phone call from Taylor today."

"You did," she asked, pretending she didn't know.

"Yeah, I did. Katie why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I didn't want to get into trouble," she said, hoping she really wasn't in trouble.

* * *

**Well that wasn't a major cliffhanger, but you have to wonder what Kelsi and Jason are going to say to Katie regarding everything that went on. How did you like David's reaction to what happened with Larissa? I know I mainly focused on Larissa in that chapter, but I am kind of at a roadblock with the other kids, lol. Any suggestions would be great! =) Please review and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I'm back! I figured I'd wait until the weekend to update; it's when I actually have time! Anyway I hope you all had a good week. Mine was cold, plain and simple. We had temperatures (and wind chills) below zero, a sudden snowstorm (well mini snowstorm) and two kids getting sick in class on Thursday. So it was an odd week!**

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I've been having a hard time writing out the ideas I have. **

**A/N #2: This chapter is mainly focused on Troy and Sharpay (and family). The next chapter will be more about the other families. =)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 17**_

**Cross Home**

**Same Time**

"_I got a phone call from Taylor today."_

"_You did," she asked, pretending she didn't know._

"_Yeah, I did. Katie why didn't you tell us what happened?"_

"_I'm sorry mom, but I didn't want to get into trouble," she said, hoping she really wasn't in trouble._

"Well if you had told us the entire truth when you got home, you wouldn't be in any trouble," Kelsi said as she sat down at the table.

"I really am doomed," Katie groaned as she sat down at the table. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you and dad but nothing happened. Didn't Taylor tell you that it was his sister who basically humiliated us?"

Kelsi sighed, "That isn't the point Katie. You should have told us what happened, no matter what."

"So…are you angry?"

She shrugged, "I'm not all that angry, I'm just disappointed that you wouldn't tell your dad and I about this."

"Am I grounded?" She thought for a moment. "Does dad even know?"

"Yes I know," Jason said from behind Katie causing her to jump.

"Great," Katie muttered to herself.

"What do you know, daddy," Maddy asked as she looked up at Jason.

"Honey why don't you go start on your homework?"

She frowned, "But I want to stay here."

"Madison," Kelsi said in a warning tone.

"Fine." She walked upstairs to her room. She never got to hear about what was going on with her family unless it involved her.

Jason waited until she was in her room. "Anyway," he said as he walked over to the two, "Your mom and I talked and no, you're not grounded."

A smile slowly made its way onto Katie's face. "Really?"

"But consider this a warning, Katherine," Kelsi said. "If you ever lie to us or don't tell us something like this again, you will be grounded. Understand?"

She nodded, "I promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you," Kelsi said. She heard Katie's phone beep three times. "And what did your father and I tell you about text messaging?"

"Um…no text messaging?"

Jason nodded, "Yep. Hand it over."

Katie looked up at him. "What?"

"Don't you remember what we said last month when you were text messaging again?"

Katie sighed and nodded. "This stinks. Everyone I know texts these days. It's not like it's a crime."

"You're right, it isn't a crime. But you were doing it while you were supposed to be doing your homework," Jason said.

Katie simply took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her dad. "When do I get it back?"

Kelsi thought for a moment. "You're almost done with that research paper you have to do for your Social Studies class right?"

She nodded, "I only have to write three more pages and then add the footnotes." She made a face, "I hate those things."

Kelsi tried to hold in a chuckle, "I know how you feel. Anyway when you finish your paper…and that includes adding the dreaded footnotes, you can have the phone back." Both Kelsi and Jason knew this would probably not be very long since Katie was consistent with writing papers. She had yet to get anything under a B+.

"Okay," she said as she got up. "I guess I'll just go finish it now…with the footnotes." She picked up her bag and walked up to her room, very grateful that her parents hadn't decided to ground her.

* * *

**Middle School**

Sharpay collected the homework her students had turned in and placed it into her bag. After making sure she had everything, she walked out of the room. She had yet to tell Troy about what had happened with Larissa. Then again, she didn't have a chance to. After she walked Larissa to the nurse's office, she had to rush back to her own classroom and pick up where her rather haggard student teacher had left off. She walked down the hall to the front entrance where Ana was waiting.

Ana turned around and saw her mom walking towards her. She stood up and got her things. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

Sharpay frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ana showed her mom the math test she had gotten back that day.

"Honey you got an 85 percent on your test. That's great." She smiled.

"But it's not an A! I'm supposed to…"

"Ana relax," Sharpay said as she put an arm around her. "You don't always have to get A's on everything. It's okay to get a B."

"But not in my math class!"

"Ana you're taking 7th grade math and you are in 6th grade. You're supposed to be challenged and sometimes you aren't going to get the grade you want. This however, is still a very good grade," she said, trying to reassure her.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not! Honey I'm just glad that you're doing well in the class and that you are finally getting challenged." She smiled. "Come on, let's go get your sister."

"Isn't she out there," Ana asked, pointing to the door that led outside.

"No, she's in the nurse's office. She's not feeling well."

Larissa, having been so tired from her panic attack that she had earlier, had fallen asleep in the office.

"Thank you," Sharpay said to the nurse when she told her where Larissa was. She turned to Ana. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." Ana sat down and waited for her mom and sister to come out.

Sharpay walked into the back room and saw Larissa on the bed. She sat down beside her. "Larissa," she said quietly, not wanting to startle her daughter.

Larissa slowly opened her eyes and saw her mom. "Hi mom," she said hoarsely. "Can we go home?"

"That's why I'm here. Ready?"

She nodded and slowly sat up. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. You just have to promise me one thing," she said as she helped Larissa stand up.

"What?"

"I want you to take your medicine when we get home."

"Okay," she said as she walked out of the room. "Hi Ana."

Ana looked up, "Do you feel better?"

"Sort of, I guess," she said as she took her bag from her mom.

"Come on, let's go home," Sharpay said.

As they walked out of the school and to the car, Larissa stopped. "Mom."

"What is it?"

"Does dad know?" She now had a worried look on her face.

"Not yet, but don't worry, it's not like he's going to be mad at you." She gave her a reassuring hug. "It's okay, I promise." She unlocked the car. Before she could say anything more, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and motioned for both girls to get into the car. "Hello," Sharpay said as she walked around to the other side of the car.

"Hey, it's me," Troy said. "Where are you?"

"I'm just about to leave school and pick up Sam from preschool and come home, why?"

"I was just making sure. You're usually home by now. Is everything all right?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I just need to talk to you about something when I get home," she said as she got into the car.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll talk to you about it when we get home," she said.

"Okay, see you soon," he said, knowing something wasn't right.

Sharpay hung up the phone and placed it back into her purse.

"Who was that," Larissa asked.

"Dad." She saw Larissa immediately tense up. "Don't worry, everything's fine."

* * *

**Bolton Home**

**Same Time**

Troy hung up the phone. What was going on and why was Sharpay running so late? She was usually home 40 minutes ago. His train of thought was halted when he heard (and saw) a basketball come through the glass door leading out to the backyard.

Zach just stood there for a moment, unable to believe what he just did. "Uh oh."

"What on earth happened here Zachary," Troy asked as he carefully helped Zach inside.

"I was throwing the ball and kind of missed the basket," he said as he looked down at his shoes. "Want me to clean it up?"

Troy sighed, "No I'll do it; I don't want you to get hurt. Just…go upstairs and start your homework.

"Okay," he said quietly, knowing he was going to be in big trouble for this.

Kayleigh looked out of her room and saw Zach walk by. "What was that noise?"

"I broke the back door," he said.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "You're gonna be in so much trouble."

"Like I don't already know that?!"

She sat back down on her bed. "You didn't have to yell."

"Yeah well you're being a pest so just shut up!" He walked down the hall to his room.

Kayleigh frowned and got up to go to the bathroom, but as she wasn't looking where she as going, she accidentally bumped into Zach. "Sorry," she said quietly as she maneuvered her way around him.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled, taking his frustration on shattering the door out on her. He pushed her, causing her back to hit the wall, along with her head.

"OW!" She cried out in pain.

While all this was going on, Sharpay walked into the house with Ana, Larissa and Sam. "What happened here," she asked, quickly picking Sam up so he wouldn't wander over to the broken glass.

"Zach was trying to throw the ball into the basket and instead it landed inside the door," he said as he continued to sweep.

Ana looked upstairs when she heard a loud cry. "What was that?"

Troy finished sweeping up the glass and took the dustpan over to the garbage and threw it away. "I'll go see what's going on," he said when he saw Sharpay comforting Sam.

"Okay," she said. "What's wrong honey?"

"I got bitted," he said, showing Sharpay his arm.

Already having this knowledge from when she had picked Sam up (and receiving an incident report), she looked at his arm again. "Want some ice on that?" He nodded. "Here you go," she said as she took an ice pack out of the freezer and put a paper towel around it. She looked up and saw Larissa's worried face. "Don't worry honey, after your dad deals with whatever happened upstairs, we'll talk to him, okay?"

She nodded. "What about tonight? You said David and his parents were coming over."

"They are. Remember that second phone call I got in the car? That was David's mother. They're coming over at around 7:30. We'll talk to them then. And don't worry."

Troy walked upstairs only to see Kayleigh on the floor crying and gasping for air (the wind had been knocked out of her when she fell against the wall) and Zach looking as though he didn't care about what happened. "Start talking Zachary. Now." Little did Zach know that Troy had heard him yell at his sister from downstairs (after all he was yelling rather loudly).

"She got in my way so I just kind of shoved her out of my way."

"No he pushed me really hard," Kayleigh said through her crying. "My head hurts daddy."

Troy examined her head and felt a little bump. "I'm going to go get you an ice pack. Why don't you go lay down on your bed?"

She nodded and went back into her room.

Troy looked over at Zach. "We are not done here young man," Troy said as he walked to the stairs. He went and got an ice pack for Kayleigh's head. As he walked into the kitchen, however, he noticed that Larissa was now upset. _What is going on here today? Is there a full moon? _

Sharpay looked up at him. "We'll talk when you're done up there," she said, still comforting Sam while getting Larissa's anxiety medication.

He nodded, "What happened to Sam anyway?"

"Another child in his class bit his arm." She showed him the incident report.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically. "And Larissa?"

"Do you want to tell dad what happened," Sharpay asked Larissa after she gave her the medicine.

Larissa looked up at Troy, "Promise you won't get mad?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Why don't you go wait in your room while I give this to Kayleigh, okay?"

"Okay." She walked upstairs.

Sharpay frowned, "What happened to Kayleigh?" She followed Troy upstairs and placed Sam in his room where he quickly found a toy to play with.

Ana took this opportunity to take out her math homework and do it while it was quiet…downstairs anyway.

Troy walked back into Kayleigh's room. "Here you go," he said as he helped her place it on the back of her head.

Sharpay walked into the room and sat beside Kayleigh.

Troy then walked into Zach's room and saw him sitting on his bed, tossing a plush basketball into the air and catching it. Troy caught it when he threw it up again. "So what happened?"

Zach sat up. "Kayleigh happened."

"Excuse me?"

"She said I was going to get into trouble after I told her what happened."

"So that makes it okay to just push her into the wall?" Troy shook his head; this wasn't like Zach at all. "Look, I know you're angry about what happened to the door, but that doesn't give you a right to hurt your sister, even if she made a comment like that. You've said the same thing to her several times."

Zach sighed, "I know but what she said made me really mad." He looked at Troy, "Can I apologize later? I just need to…I don't know, just be alone for now."

Troy nodded, "Just as long as you do apologize. And until then, you are to stay in here. We'll talk about the door later."

"Okay."

Troy walked out of his room, thankful that Zach wasn't dramatic like his sisters. He walked into Larissa's room. "So," he said as he sat down beside her, "What happened today?"

Larissa looked up at him and proceeded to tell him everything that happened to her that day. When she finished, she looked up at Troy. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head, "No. And is this what you were looking for today?" He showed her the book report.

She nodded. "My teacher said I could turn it in tomorrow."

"Okay, you'll do that then. So David and his parents are going to come over here tonight?"

"Yeah…is that okay?"

"Of course it is."

* * *

**That Evening**

"Come on in," Sharpay said when David and his parents arrived.

"How's Larissa doing," David's mom, Leah asked Sharpay. (And yes, I had to look at another story to find David's parents' names)

"She's feeling better," Sharpay said as she led the three into the family room. The rest of the family was upstairs. They knew not to bother their parents unless it was an emergency.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said.

David walked over to Larissa and sat down adjacent to her. "See, I don't think you're a freak."

"David!"

"She thought I was going to think that," he explained to his father.

"Anyway," Sharpay said as she sat down, "We just wanted to explain to you why Larissa had that panic attack today; it's not something that happens every now and then." She looked at David's parents who simply nodded.

After several minutes of talking and explaining, Sharpay looked over at David. "He refused to leave Larissa's side from what I'm told and was still in the office when I came to get her."

David's father Jacob smiled, "That's David. Until he knows everything's going to be okay, he won't leave your side," he said mainly to Larissa.

"And," his mother added, "He doesn't do that often; it's usually only with his little sister or another family member; someone he truly cares for." She smiled at Larissa. "He really cares for you."

David now wanted to climb into a shell. Did his parents have gush about him?

"So you really don't mind that I get like that sometimes," Larissa asked David.

He shook his head, "Nope."

Leah pulled Sharpay aside as they were getting ready to leave. "Are there any symptoms or signs of when she's starting to have an attack?"

"Her breathing typically becomes erratic and she may start to cry a little. That's usually when we jump in; if she keeps going, she usually makes herself sick, only because she gets so worked up." Sharpay smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"Of course," she said. "David really, really likes her."

"And she really likes him," Sharpay said, looking over at the two who were laughing about something.

* * *

**Yikes that was a lot longer than I thought it would be! I'm sorry it was so Bolton family focused (they are the main family in my stories though…). Anyway next chapter: It's getting close to 10 years since Larissa and Ana were adopted! If anyone has any ideas on what could/should happen with Katie or Theresa (or their families), feel free to suggest something! Please review and thanks for reading!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! What a day Tuesday was! It was pretty cool to watch history being made. =) Anyway…**

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AllForLoveAndHappiness**_** for suggesting an idea for the story. =)**

**A/N #2: I almost lost this chapter because MS Word quit on me before I could save it! I was about to then…poof! Thankfully it was recovered.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except the characters I made up. All other credit goes to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**Time Flies, Ch. 18**_

**A Few Days Later – Saturday**

**Bolton Home**

Sharpay stood in the kitchen and just stared at the calendar, a smile glued to her face. She shook her head, unable to believe how much time had gone by in what seemed like such a short amount of time. It seemed like just yesterday that she and Troy had their lives changed (in a very good way) forever. Her train of thought was broken by Troy who walked up behind her.

"Everything all right," he asked, causing Sharpay to jump…literally.

She turned around and just smiled. "Troy do you know what today is?"

"Saturday?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. I mean do you know what _today_ is," she said, pointing to the calendar that was hanging on the wall.

He looked at the calendar and couldn't help but to smile as well. "Wow," he said barely audible. "Time goes by really fast, doesn't it?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah. I still can't believe it's been 10 years…literally; it's been 10 years, Troy. It was a Saturday when we brought them home." She wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

Larissa walked downstairs, a piece of paper in her hands. Before going to her parents she looked at the paper once more. _Should I even ask them? Will they even consider it? _She bit her lip as she looked down at the paper once more. Finally deciding on asking them, she walked into the kitchen where she found both of her parents. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Mom I was just wondering if I could try out for the spring musical."

Sharpay turned around and just smiled at Larissa. She walked over to her and put her arms around her. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Okay…I love you too," she said as she hugged her mom back, a bit confused. "Is that a yes?" She was oblivious to what today's date was and what meaning it had to her parents.

After another minute of just hugging her, Sharpay finally pulled away and wiped another loose tear that had made its way down her cheek.

"Are you feeling okay," she asked when she saw her mom wipe her eyes.

"She's fine sweetie," Troy said smiling. "She's just…we're just sort of in disbelief right now."

By now Larissa was totally confused. Why was it so hard for them to believe that she wanted to try out for the musical? She'd been acting since she was five years old. "Why are you getting so emotional? I just asked if I could tryout for the musical," she said.

"Larissa do you remember us telling you that if you kept your grades up that we'd allow you to tryout," Sharpay said, still smiling.

She nodded, "Yes. And I've kept all of my grades up," she said proudly. She had gotten all A's and B's on her last report card and was getting good grades on homework assignments and papers she had to write.

"Then it looks like you're trying out for the play," Troy said as he hugged her.

_Wow they're emotional about this. What is going on? Maybe I should just ask them. _"Why are you both practically crying? I didn't think that me wanting to do this would make you so emotional…"

Sharpay shook her head, "That's not the reason sweetie. Do you know what today is?"

"It's Saturday…why?"

"Larissa look at the calendar," Troy said.

"Dad will you check this for me please," Ana said before Larissa got a chance to look at the calendar.

Sharpay just smiled at Ana and then walked over to her and hugged her as well. "Your dad and I love you two so much," she said as more tears fell.

"I love you guys too," she said, a bit confused.

"Look at the calendar," Troy said, glad that both girls were now in the kitchen. "Look at today's date and see what's written there."

Larissa and Ana looked at the calendar. "What happened 10 years ago," Ana asked, looking at her parents.

Larissa, who knew what that meant, just smiled at her parents. "It's when they came and got us," she said.

"Got us from where?"

"Ana think about it. Where were we 10 years ago?"

She thought for a moment. "Um…here?"

"Think before that. We were still…"

Ana's eyes widened. "Russia," she said with a small smile. She looked at her parents. "Did you come adopt us 10 years ago from Russia?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes. Today is the 10 year anniversary of you two becoming part of this family," she said as she embraced both girls.

"Ahem," Troy said, also wanting to hug his daughters. He hugged the two as Sharpay pulled away.

"Thank you," Larissa said, forgetting about the tryouts. She just threw her arms around her mom.

Ana smiled at Troy, "I love you," she said as she hugged him.

"So," Sharpay said, breaking the long silence, "We thought that we'd have a little get together…not a large one," she said when she saw the worried look on Ana's face. "We were thinking of just family and maybe a few friends," she said, referring to Jason and Kelsi and Chad and Taylor.

* * *

**Cross Home**

**Same Day**

"Sounds great, we'll see you then," Jason said as he hung up the phone. He walked into his and Kelsi's room. "That was Troy. He and Sharpay are celebrating the fact that it's been 10 years since they adopted Larissa and Ana." He would have continued had he not seen the look on Kelsi's face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's probably nothing, just a cold," she said not wanting to worry him.

"You're a horrible liar you know," he said as he walked over to her. "Honey what's wrong? You don't look good at all."

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically before getting a dizzy spell. Luckily she was standing right next to the bed. Otherwise she would have been on the floor right now.

Jason hurried over to her, "Kels?" He sat by her and could feel her body heat radiating off her. "You're burning up," he said quietly. "Stay here," he said as he walked into the bathroom and got the thermometer. He walked back to Kelsi and took her temperature. When it beeped, he just looked at it for a moment. "102.7," he said mainly to himself.

"Like I said, it's just a bad cold," she said before having another coughing fit. She had one earlier in the day that nearly caused her to be sick.

"I'm calling the doctor," he said as he began to go into overprotective mode.

"Jason I'm fine," Kelsi said when she was done coughing.

"And I'm the Easter bunny. I'm calling the doctor." He walked downstairs where their phone/address was and found her doctor's phone number. He picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. Though the doctor wasn't there that day (it was Saturday), the office would automatically transfer the person to an emergency center (not 911, just medical emergencies). After telling the person on the other end of the phone what his wife's symptoms were, his face turned a bit pale. "Are you sure," he asked. "How do I get an actual diagnosis if the office isn't open today," he asked. He nodded, "Right…I'll do that, thank you." He hung up the phone and walked back upstairs.

"Daddy why is mommy so sick," Maddy asked when she saw Jason come up the stairs.

"That's what I'm about to find out sweetie." He saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, mommy will be just fine." He kissed her head and walked into their room. "We're going to Urgent Care and don't even think about arguing," he said when he saw her about to protest.

"Jason…"

Katie walked into the room, "Dad I was just wondering if…" She frowned when she saw her dad helping her mom up. "What's going on?"

Jason looked up, "Honey do you think you can watch your sister for a little while?"

She nodded, "Okay…but what's wrong?"

"Your dad is overreacting, that's what's wrong," Kelsi said as another coughing fit began.

"I want to go with you mommy," Maddy said as she watched her dad help her mom down the stairs.

"Honey you need to stay here with your sister right now," Jason said.

Katie walked downstairs and watched as her parents left. She looked down at Maddy who was now crying. She knelt down so she was at eye level with her. "Mommy will be just fine," she said, trying to reassure her scared little sister.

"I want to go with them! Mommy is sick!" Maddy ran to the garage door and opened it, only to see that they had already left.

Katie took Maddy's hand and walked her back into the living room. "It's okay, mommy's going to be fine. I promise," Katie said, hoping she was right.

* * *

**Urgent Care**

After signing her in, Jason walked back over to Kelsi who was still coughing.

"Maybe you were right," she said as she took a deep breath…or attempted to anyway.

Jason just rubbed her back and assured her that everything would be okay.

After another 20 minutes of waiting, a nurse emerged, "Kelsi Cross?"

Jason stood up and helped Kelsi up. He had to practically carry her to the exam room. "She's coughing, she can barely breathe and she has a fever," he said before the nurse could ask what was going on.

She wrote this down on the chart. After asking the usual questions regarding whether or not she smoked, what medications (if any) she was currently taking and so on, she took Kelsi's blood pressure and temperature. "You were right about the fever," she said as she marked 102.9 on the chart. "I'll get the doctor," she said. She walked out of the room. She found one of the doctors. "Please go see this patient first," she said, handing him the chart.

He nodded, "All right." He walked into the room. "Hi," he said as he opened the door. "So I understand you are having a difficult time breathing and you seem to have a pretty bad cough," he said.

Kelsi nodded. "It hurts to breathe," she said hoarsely.

The doctor nodded and listened to her lungs. "Okay," he said once he was done. "While this is going to sound like I don't know what I'm doing, I strongly suggest that you go to the hospital."

Jason frowned, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I have a feeling your wife may have pneumonia but she'll probably need a chest x-ray done. I would also call her regular doctor."

Jason remembered that he still had the small address book in his back pocket. "Thank you," he said as he helped Kelsi up. After getting into the car, he dialed another number…her doctor's pager number. "Why didn't I think of this before," he said, shaking his head. After he dialed the pager number he drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Evans Home**

Gabi walked into Michael's room. "Are you almost ready honey," she asked him.

No answer.

"Michael!"

He looked up from the drawing he was working on. "What?"

"You need to get ready for this evening. We're going to your cousin's house, remember?"

He nodded, "Okay."

She walked over to him and looked at the drawing. She then looked at the window. "This looks almost like a photograph," she said in amazement. "Honey this is great!"

He smiled, "Thanks."

Ryan walked into Angie's room, Liam at his side. "Come on Angie, just wear the dress you were wearing earlier. This isn't a formal event."

Angie frowned, "I want to look nice!" She shook her head. "Boys," she said to herself as she found another dress to wear.

Ryan shook his head, "Okay," he said as he walked out of the room. "Please tell me that you don't want to change your clothes," he said to Liam.

"Nope, I like this shirt," he said with a smile.

"Good; I like it too," Ryan said. "Now we just need to find your sister."

Theresa smiled when she found what she was looking for. "There you are," she said with a smile. She held up the blue card that had her name on it. "Now all I need to do is turn 16."

"What's that about turning 16," Ryan asked, overhearing the last part of the conversation Theresa was having with herself.

She smiled at her dad, "I found my learner's permit! This means I can drive again and then in a couple of months I can go for my license!"

He nodded, "Well right now you need to find your shoes so we can go to Uncle Troy and Aunt Sharpay's house okay?"

"Okay. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I drive?"

"Um…"

Gabi, who now had Michael with her walked over to Ryan. "Come on we need to go."

"Mom can I drive? I found my permit." She showed it to Gabi.

Gabi just looked over at Ryan. "Well…"

"She does need the practice," Ryan said.

"Oh man we're doomed," Michael said aside to Angie.

"Daddy I don't think I want to go anymore," Angie said.

"That's enough Angela," Gabi said. "Just as long as you drive the speed limit…maybe even a little bit under it and you don't turn on the radio, I guess you can."

"Thank you! Can we take your car dad? Mom's car is too big," she said referring to the minivan.

Ryan sighed and thought for a moment. "Just drive exactly how your mother just told you. Understand?"

She nodded, "Yes and thank you!" She hurried downstairs.

Michael took a deep breath and looked at Angie. "If anything happens, you can have all of my art stuff."

"We're doomed," Angie said to herself.

"Will you two stop it," Theresa said, hearing every word her brother and sister were saying.

"Michael and Angela that is enough!" Gabi nearly yelled. "If either of you makes another comment like that you're both grounded for the rest of the weekend."

* * *

**Cross Home**

"Okay dad," Katie said into the phone. "Will she be okay?" She let out a sigh of relief. "I will. Okay, bye. Tell mom that Maddy and I say hi." She smiled softly, "I…we love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Maddy.

"Is mommy okay?"

Katie nodded, "She's really sick, but she gets to come home…but she has to stay in bed until she feels better."

Maddy nodded. "I'm still scared Katie." She walked over to her sister. "I don't want to go to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Troy's house."

* * *

Jason hung up the phone after talking to Katie. "They still need to enjoy the afternoon," he said to himself. He dialed Troy's cell phone.

* * *

**Cross Home**

Katie walked to the front door when she heard the doorbell, Maddy still at her side. She opened the door. "Aunt Sharpay, what are you doing here?"

"Well your dad called and said that you two don't need to be worrying all afternoon, so he said to pick you two up." She looked over at Maddy. "Don't worry honey, your mom's going to be fine." She looked back up at Katie. "If it helps any, Chad and Taylor are going to be there…with their family…"

A small smile came across Katie's face. "I guess we could go…" She looked over at Maddy, "I'm taking my cell phone so we can call mommy and daddy if we need to okay?"

Maddy nodded, her arms still around her sister.

Sharpay drove the two to the house.

Once there, Maddy still refused to let go of her sister. "I'm scared," she said to Katie.

"Mommy will be okay," Katie said, hoping this was true.

* * *

**Okay that was a lot longer than I had intended, but there was so much I wanted to get in there! How will Theresa do driving? Will Kelsi really be okay (don't worry, I'm not killing anyone…I don't do that!)? Thank you for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back…I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. Life has decided to basically get in the way and stay there. So it's been about 8 months since I've updated this story (yikes!). Hopefully those who were reading it will read this chapter! =) Thank you SO much to those who have asked me if I was going to continue with the story; it means a lot to me!**

**A/N: You may want to read chapter 18 to recall what is going on…I had to! Anyway, enjoy!!**

**A/N #2: For those who may not remember, it's been 10 years since Troy & Sharpay adopted Larissa and Ana. They're having a little get-together. Kelsi seems to have come down with pneumonia, but didn't want Katie and Maddy to miss the party…especially since Chad and Taylor's family will be there… Oh yeah, and Theresa's driving.**

**

* * *

**_**Time Flies, Ch. 19**_

**In the car…**

"Okay slow down a bit since you're coming to a stop sign," Ryan said as he watched both the road and his daughter who was sitting behind the wheel.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Dad will you relax? I think I know when to slow down…"

Angie looked over at Michael. "We're doomed," she mouthed.

He simply nodded and tightened his seatbelt.

"Now would be a good time to slow down," Ryan said as Theresa got closer to the stop sign.

Theresa stopped when she reached the sign and looked over at her father. "See? I know how to stop," she said, clearly aggravated with her dad. She started to drive again when…

"Theresa stop!" Gabi yelled from the back. The car that had the right of way began to go as well.

"Sorry," she said as she let the other driver go. She looked over at her parents. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Watch the curb," Ryan said when he noticed she was dangerously close. But just as he said that, the car went onto the curb.

Theresa slowly got off the curb and glanced over at her dad. "Sorry?" She said with a weak smile.

"Stop the car," Ryan ordered. "I told you to be careful and so far you have done anything but that."

She stopped the car and glared at her father. "I have been careful! It's kind of hard to drive when you're looking at me like that the whole time."

"We are so doomed," Angie said, looking at her sister.

"Will you shut the he-"

"That's it, you are done driving today," Ryan said as he got out of the car and had Theresa switch places with him.

"This is all your fault!" Theresa yelled at her sister.

Gabi simply groaned and shook her head. This was going to be a long ride…

* * *

**Bolton Home**

Sharpay walked into the yard and looked at her two oldest daughters. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them sitting in the grass. It felt like just yesterday when they first sat in that area of the yard.

"You okay," Troy said as he walked up behind her.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I just remember them sitting there when we first brought them home. Remember after everyone left? We just sort of came out here and Larissa walked Ana over to that area."

"Yeah; time flies doesn't it?" He looked over and saw thirteen-year-old Larissa help eleven-year-old Ana fix the little barrette that was in her hair.

"Mom something's wrong with Maddy," Kayleigh called from inside the house.

"I'll be right back," Sharpay said to Troy as she gave him a little kiss and walked inside. "What's wrong Maddy," she asked when she saw Maddy sitting on the floor crying.

"I want my mommy," she said through her tears. "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be just fine," Sharpay said as she helped Maddy up and walked her over to the couch. "Do you want to call and maybe talk to your dad?"

She nodded.

"All right," Sharpay said as she picked up the phone. Right as she finished dialing the number, the doorbell rang.

Katie, who was sitting adjacent to her sister got up and smiled when she looked through the window. "I'll get it," she said as she quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi," she said, mainly to James.

"…She's right here Jason," Sharpay said as she handed the phone to Maddy. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked over to the door. "Hi guys," she said smiling.

"Hey Shar!" Taylor said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey you," Chad said as he gave Sharpay a hug as well.

"I'm doing great," she said, still smiling. "And how are you guys," she asked as she greeted the three Danforth children (well two children and a teenager).

"Great," James said, still looking at Katie.

"Come on in," Sharpay said as she gestured for everyone to come inside. "Everyone's sort of in the backyard. "You can come in too, James," she said when she saw him and Katie getting closer to one another.

"Oh…right. Sorry," he said blushing slightly. He walked into the house and waited for until Sharpay had walked away. He turned his attention back to Katie. "I've missed you."

She nodded, "Me too…I mean I've missed you; not me. I mean why would I miss myself? That just doesn't make any…" James stopped her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Katie your dad wants to talk to…" Sharpay smiled softly at the two. "Ahem," she said quietly.

Katie looked over at Sharpay. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it. Your dad wants to talk to you," she said as she handed her the phone.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She took the phone and sat down on the stairs.

James frowned when he saw Katie's face. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, don't worry," Sharpay said as she walked back over to Maddy.

* * *

Ryan pulled up in front of the house. The rest of the ride had been silent. Theresa spent most of it glaring at her sister and her father. "This is still your fault," she said to Angie as they got out of the car.

"That is enough Theresa," Gabi said. "None of this is your sister's fault. And you," she said as she turned to Angie, "You need to stop mocking your sister."

"But she's a bad driver!"

"I am not you little brat!" She looked at Angie who looked like she was about to cry. "At least I can read," she continued.

Angie was through using her words. She walked over and hit her sister. "I can so read!" She pushed Theresa away from her.

"Enough!" Ryan yelled.

The two sisters turned and looked at their dad. He never yelled like that before.

"Ryan can this wait? At least until we get home," Gabi asked quietly so she wouldn't scare Liam who was already shaken by his sisters' yelling.

He turned to Theresa. "Permit. Now."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are done driving for a week."

Theresa scoffed. "That's not fair! Mom please tell him that isn't fair."

"Do you want to make it two weeks," he asked.

"Mom, a little help here, please?"

Gabi shook her head. "Not now Theresa," she said, very disappointed in her daughter.

Theresa took out her permit and gave it to her dad. "Keep it," she said harshly.

Ryan sighed and placed the permit in his wallet. He looked over at Angie. "You will be going to your room as soon as we get home."

"And I thought we were semi normal," Michael said under his breath as he walked up to the house.

Sharpay started to walk Maddy, who had calmed down after talking to her dad outside when she saw Ryan and Gabi approaching. "You go ahead," she said to Maddy. "Why don't you guys go outside too," she said to Katie and James who were still on the stairs.

She then walked over to the door. "Hi guys," she said in an upbeat tone. Her smile faded when she saw the looks on all six faces. "Uh…is everything okay?"

"Just dandy," Theresa said sarcastically.

"Okay," Sharpay said, rather confused now.

"Let's just say we had a little…car trouble on the way over," Gabi said. "So where is everyone? And what happened to the back door?"

"Zach accidentally threw the ball at it." She looked at their faces. "Uh…so come on out. We're all just sort of hanging out back here." She led them outside.

"Hey Theresa!" Katie exclaimed when she saw her friend. "What's wrong?"

"My dad. He's a complete jerk," Theresa said, making sure that her dad heard what she said.

* * *

**Uh oh…looks like it's Theresa who is now causing the drama, hehe. What will Ryan say or do? I am going to do my best to update tomorrow evening! I hope you liked this chapter and sorry it is a bit on the short side. I'm rather tired, lol. And there will be more Jason/Kelsi in the next chapter. =) Please review, I love to read what you have to say!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter! They mean a lot to me. =) So I promised that Jason & Kelsi will be in this chapter and they will be. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**_**Time Flies, Ch. 20**_

"_Hey Theresa!" Katie exclaimed when she saw her friend. "What's wrong?"_

"_My dad. He's a complete jerk," Theresa said, making sure that her dad heard what she said._

Ryan, hearing what his daughter wanted him to hear walked over to her. "Okay, two weeks."

Theresa's jaw dropped. "What? Dad that isn't fair!"

"And what you just said is fair?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can't I be angry and vent to my friend," she said, gesturing to Katie who was now looking quite uncomfortable.

"Of course you can be angry, but calling people names isn't going to help at all." He looked at her pointedly.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Thank you." He gave her a hug and walked back over to Troy.

"That was…interesting," Katie said after a moment of silence.

"I just wish he'd trust me, you know? It's not like I'm a bad driver." She looked at Katie. "Do your parents let you drive?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I'm not allowed to drive on the freeway…even though I need the practice if I want to get my license. I'm only allowed to go 35 miles an hour even on streets where you can go 40 and the cardinal rule…no radio…ever." She looked up at Theresa. "Are you allowed to drive on the freeway yet?"

Theresa laughed, "Are you kidding? I think my parents would rather have a root canal than let me drive on the freeway. At leas that's what my mom said once. It was something about me driving on it being painful enough." She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Why are our parents so crazy?"

"Who knows," Katie said as she and Theresa walked over to James who looked like he was trying not to fall asleep while listening to his mom talk about college and how invaluable her experience at Yale was.

* * *

**Other end of the yard…**

Larissa stood up after she felt her feet starting to fall asleep. "Is it me, or is this kind of…I don't know, boring," she asked Ana.

"No, it's boring. At least you have friends here," she said, pointing out Katie and Kellie.

"Theresa's here."

"She's our cousin. She doesn't count." She walked over to her parents.

"Gee, thanks for being such a great sister," Larissa muttered to herself. She would have walked over to Katie, but she was busy talking to James and Theresa. She looked over at Angie and Maddy but knew the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere past the latest spelling test or how gross boys were. She had wanted David to come over, but he was spending the day with his grandparents. "Why not," she said as she walked over to her mom and dad.

"Hi sweetie," Sharpay said when she saw her daughter walk over to the group of adults and Ana. "We were just talking about you."

"Shocker," she said under her breath.

"What was that," Troy asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Are you all right," Sharpay asked.

"Yes. I'm just a little…"

"Bored," Troy asked. "You two were sitting over there for a while," he said.

"I guess now is as good a time as any," Sharpay said aside to Troy.

He nodded in agreement. "Good idea." He walked inside and got Kayleigh, Zach and Sam.

"Do I have to," Kayleigh whined.

"Yes you do," Troy said as he took her hand.

"This is so stupid." She immediately regretted saying that.

"We'll talk later," he said as he brought her out to her sisters and brothers.

"What was that about," Sharpay asked, seeing a now pouting Kayleigh.

"Don't worry about it." He cleared his throat. "Can I have everyone's attention please," Troy said to their guests. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh boy here it comes," Kayleigh said quietly.

"Be quiet for once, will you," Zach said to his sister.

Sharpay took a breath before talking. "As you all know, 10 years ago mine and Troy's lives were changed…in a very good way," she said when she saw the worried look on Ana's face. "After signing a bunch of papers and sending them in and waiting for what seemed like forever, Troy and I received something very special in the mail." She smiled at her two adopted daughters. "We found Larissa and Ana," she said as she felt emotion start to take over.

"And after several visits, we were given the news that we were going to be able to take them home," Troy added. "They became the first additions to our family." He smiled at the rest of their kids. "Only a year later we found out the impossible: Sharpay was pregnant with Kayleigh and Zachary. Looks like we defied the impossible," he said as he looked over at Sharpay who was now wiping her eyes.

She took a deep breath. "We couldn't believe it," she said, also looking at her kids. "Then only two years ago we had another miracle," she said as she smiled at Sam.

Sam, who took this as his cue, wiggled out of his grandmother's grasp and ran over to his mom.

"And now," Sharpay said as she picked the two-year-old up, "We have what I would consider the greatest kids in the world…then again I may be a little biased," she said, thus earning a few laughs from people. She looked over at Larissa and Ana. "Come here."

The two walked over to their parents and hugged them.

"Why are we always left out," Kayleigh asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zach said as he walked to their parents.

"Kayleigh come here," Sharpay said as she held out her arms.

Kayleigh smiled and ran over to her mom, nearly knocking her over in the process. "Sorry mommy," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." She kissed her head.

"Uh…I think that's it," Troy said. He looked at his kids. "We both love you _all_ very much."

"We love you too," Larissa said, a little embarrassed from the way her parents were gushing about her.

Katie just sighed and walked away from James and sat down on the ground.

"What's wrong Katie," Maddy asked as she walked over to her sister.

"Nothing. Nothing you'd understand anyway," she said, barely looking up at Maddy.

Once everyone had begun talking with each other again, Sharpay walked over to Katie. "You know your parents love you more than life itself, right?"

She nodded, "her and my dad told me almost the same thing after you called the house about today."

* * *

**Cross Home**

Jason walked into the bedroom and saw that Kelsi had woken up. "How are you feeling," he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Sore," she said hoarsely. "How are the girls?"

"I'm assuming they're fine. I talked to them a little while ago. You were still sleeping," he said when he saw the look on Kelsi's face.

"You could have woken me."

He shook his head, "Believe me, if I did that, you would probably be hitting me with the phone, telling me to let you sleep."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm just glad you're okay. You had me pretty worried at the hospital."

"Yeah well I probably should have listened to you," she said as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said as he kissed her head.

"Me too," she said with a yawn.

"You want to go back to sleep? Because I can come back…"

She shook her head, "No. Not right now anyway. I want you to stay. Please."

He nodded, "Okay," he said quietly. He put a hand through her hair as she slowly started to drift back to sleep.

"I love you," she mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Monday… Bolton Home**

"Kayleigh come on," Sharpay called from the bottom of the stairs. "You're going to be late if you don't get down here right now."

She slowly descended down the steps. "I don't feel very well."

Sharpay shook her head. "Sorry that one isn't going to work on me. I happen to know that you have your math test today and that you don't want to take it."

Kayleigh frowned, "But…"

"Give it up already Kayleigh," Zach said as he pushed past her. "You have to take the test, just like I do."

"You told mom! I'm going to kill you!" She hurried down the stairs and ran towards her brother, but was stopped by Sharpay.

"I see we made a rather speedy recovery. And there will be no killing today. It'll just make you both late for school…and your test."

"Come on Sam," Troy said. "We're going Shar," he said as he picked Sam up.

"Have fun today," she said playfully.

"Oh I'm sure I'll have a blast," Troy said sarcastically. He had to sit through an all day meeting.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

He nodded, "Most likely. I'll call if I get delayed." He kissed her and walked with Sam in his arms out the door. Sharpay just stood there for a moment. She heard the door open again. "Sorry about that," he said as he handed Sam to Sharpay so she could say goodbye.

"Have fun today sweetie." She kissed and hugged him.

"Bye mommy," Sam said as Troy took the little boy in his arms again.

"Bye." She blew him a kiss and giggled as he attempted to blow one back at her. Once Troy left, Sharpay glanced at her watch. "Oh boy," she muttered. "Come on Larissa and Ana!"

Larissa hurried down the stairs. "I still get to tryout right," she asked hopefully.

Sharpay nodded, "Yep. You've kept your grades up."

"Thank you!" Larissa gave her mom a hug. "What is the play anyway?"

"It's 'Okalahoma!' this year." Sharpay looked at her watch again. "Kayleigh, Zachary let's go now!" Ana was already sitting at the table waiting.

"You're going to flunk the test," Zach said once they were in the car.

"Stop it," Kayleigh said, pushing him away. "At least I studied."

"Yeah if you call singing the new studying," he said as he suppressed a laugh.

"Shu…be quiet," she said, clearly aggravated.

"We're here," Sharpay said to the two. "Good luck."

"She'll need it," Zach said.

"One more word like that and you will not be playing any basketball after school tomorrow. Understand?"

He nodded, "Sorry." He got out of the car and looked at Kayleigh. "I bet you don't know what 20 divided by 5 is."

"It's…"

"Ding! Time's up! I told you that you were going to flunk." He walked into the school.

Doubt was now filling up inside Kayleigh's head.

* * *

**Hmm, a mini cliffhanger there, hehe. Sorry this took so long to get out. I was having writing issues, lol. I hope you liked this chapter even with the writing issues. ;-) So how will Kayleigh do on the test? And what's up with Zach? Please review! Thanks for reading! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! I value the critical ones as well; they do help with my writing. Okay, on with the story.**

**A/N: I would have uploaded this last night, but I think something may have been wrong with the site since I was unable to upload it! Well thankfully it seems to be fixed now. Also, sorry for the length of this chapter. I was really tired when I wrote it so it's a lot shorter than usual.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

****Monday – High School**

Theresa walked into her math class and sat down at her desk. After having had a rather long conversation with her dad (and having apologized for what happened), he decided that she could drive again after school. She looked to her right and saw him walk into the room and sit down. "He is so cute," she said to herself as she watched him take out his notebook and calculator.

"I knew it!"

Theresa jumped and turned. "Jeez Kari you scared me." She frowned, "Knew what?"

"That you like Jared," she said, tilting her head in his direction.

She shook her head, "I don't like him." She could feel her cheeks turn pink.

"Yes you do. You have that look in your eyes."

"Kari…"

"Teri, we've been best friends since 2nd grade. I think I know you well enough to know when you like a guy," she said with a small smile. "You should go over and talk to him before the bell rings."

Theresa simply shrugged, "I don't know…"

"If you won't go talk to him, I will. I'll tell him how much my best friend likes him and how she writes his name all over her notebook and…"

"Okay, okay," she said, stopping Kari from getting up. "I'll go over there."

"Only if you want to. No pressure." Kari smirked.

"Uh huh, sure," Theresa said under her breath. She got up and slowly walked towards Jared who looked like he was having a difficult time on one of the homework problems. "Hi," she said quietly.

Jared looked up from his notebook and smiled softly. "Hey."

"You may want to put the x here instead of on the other side of the equation," she said, trying to be helpful.

He looked down at his paper and did so. "That makes a lot more sense," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. She started to walk back to her desk but turned around. "I'm T…"

"Theresa, I know," he said. "We have English together, remember?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

The bell then rang. "Want to meet up during lunch," he asked before she walked back to her desk.

"Sure," she said, a smile now on her face.

"Great. And thanks again for the help."

She nodded and walked back to her desk, trying to contain the squeal that she wanted to let out.

"I told you," Kari whispered.

"Thanks," Theresa said just as their teacher walked into the room. She quickly opened her notebook before her teacher could say anything to her.

* * *

**Elementary School**

Kayleigh sat down at her desk and took a deep breath. "Four," she said to herself, recalling what her brother had asked her as they were walking into the school.

"Nervous yet," Zach asked his sister.

She looked over at him. "Stop it," she said quietly.

Their teacher handed out the tests. "Now I don't want any peeking," she said, looking at everyone. "Take your time on the problems and make sure to show your work."

Kayleigh turned the test over and looked at each problem. Math had never been her best subject, but it wasn't her worst. And she wasn't about to let what her brother said get into her mind. Not now anyway.

Zach looked at his test and started filling out the answers. He glanced up at his sister who was studying each problem. He shook his head and looked back at his own paper.

**30 minutes later…**

Kayleigh examined her paper carefully, making sure she had at least tried to solve each equation. Once she was satisfied, she got up and walked over to her teacher. "I'm finished," she said as she handed it to her.

"Did you double check your work," Mrs. Walker asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," she said as he added it to a few other papers that were already on her desk.

She walked back to her desk and glanced over at Zach who was just finishing up. As he got up, he saw that Kayleigh was finished. He handed the test to the teacher and sat back down. "Did you do the extra credit question," he asked when he saw that nearly everyone else had finished.

"Yeah. Did you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It was…harder than I thought." He waited until it was time for recess (remember they're in 4th grade) to talk to her again. "Kayleigh."

She turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Sorry about what I said this morning," he said, sounding sincere.

"Thanks…you're not just saying that to get on mom's good side are you?" She looked at him skeptically.

"No, I mean it."

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks," she said again. She was now feeling better about her test.

* * *

**High School…Lunch**

Theresa walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Kari and Katie.

Kari frowned, "I thought you were supposed to have lunch with Jared," she said to her friend.

"Who's Jared," Katie asked.

"I don't know Kari," Theresa said. She looked over at Katie. "He's just someone that…"

"Wait a minute," Katie said. "He's the one you keep looking at! I knew you liked him!"

"Yeah…"

"And every time I ask who you're looking at you just blush…"

"Yes Katie, that's him," Theresa said. She looked up and saw Jared walk into the cafeteria. "There he is." She could feel herself begin to blush again.

Kari elbowed her, "Go sit by him," she said when she saw that Jared was looking over at Theresa.

"Okay I'm going," Theresa said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," the two said in unison.

"It's about time she started dating him again," Katie said.

"Tell me about it. I think he's the only guy she has really liked. Before him it was some jerk who basically cheated on her."

Katie cleared her throat. "It was Jordan and didn't you date him for a while when we were in 6th grade?"

"Yes and it was the dumbest thing I've ever done." Kari shook her head. "I remember him telling me that he and Theresa weren't going out anymore. What a jerk. But there was another guy. Remember Dylan? He was almost worse than Jordan…almost," she said when Katie gave her a look.

Katie looked over at Theresa and Jared who were now laughing about something. "He better not hurt her. I'll kill him myself if he does."

"I'll help you," Kari said.

"I can't believe you drove on the sidewalk," Theresa said with a giggle.

He shrugged, "What can I say, I don't exactly have the best coordination."

She nodded. "You should have seen me this past weekend. I accidentally drove up on the curb. I almost lost my permit for two weeks."

"Wait a minute," he said. "We have driver's ed together. I remember you practically jumping out of your chair when you got your permit."

Theresa blushed. "Yeah I was a little excited."

He nodded. "So do you uh…want to maybe see a movie this weekend?"

She looked up at him, shocked. He was asking her out already? Not that she minded or anything. "I'd love to. I just have to make sure it's okay with my parents."

"Okay. Here's my number," he said as he took out a piece of paper and wrote it down for her.

"Thanks." She took out a piece of paper as well and wrote down her number. "Here's mine," she said with a smile.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Wow I forgot to eat," Jared said with a laugh.

"Me too," Theresa said as she stood up.

"Talking to you was more fun anyway," he said as he got up as well. "I've got to get to my Spanish class and it's basically at the other end of the school so I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded, "Okay, see you later." She smiled as she watched him walk away. She then turned to Katie and Kari, a huge smile on her face. "He asked me out!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

"Awesome," Kari said. "I see my matchmaking skills still work."

Theresa just laughed and told her friends about Jared, the smile not leaving her face. "See you guys later," she said as she walked to her locker. "Now all I have to do is ask my parents about this weekend," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

**Elementary School**

Kayleigh and Zach walked back into the room once lunch was over. She saw that the math tests were on their teacher's desk. She could see red marks at the top of the papers. "He graded them already," she said aside to Zach.

"Great," Zach said sarcastically.

"All right," Mrs. Walker said as she got the class's attention. "I have your tests and I must say that I was quite impressed by a number of you. I'm glad to see so many of you studying." She handed out the tests.

Kayleigh tensed up as Mrs. Walker walked over to her. "Nice job Kayleigh," she said as she placed the test face down on her desk.

Kayleigh turned the test over, her jaw dropping as she did so. "Whoa."

"How'd you do," Zach asked.

She turned to him. "I got a 95," she said, smiling.

Mrs. Walker handed Zach his test. "A little more studying couldn't hurt," she said quietly as she placed his test on his desk.

He turned his test over. "Oh man," he said, wanting to crumple it up and throw it away. He knew his parents had to sign it though.

"What did you get," Kayleigh asked when she saw her brother's facial expression.

He looked over at her. "68," he said as he shook his head. "At least I got the extra credit right."

"It's better than flunking," Kayleigh said, trying to reassure him.

He shrugged, "I guess. Mom and dad aren't going to be happy about this."

* * *

**Okay so there's a mini cliffhanger there. =) What will Theresa's parents say about her wanting to date Jared? I figured that since they're usually drama-less (I don't think that's a word…) with each other that I'd try to keep it that way. I hope you liked it! Hmm, what will Troy & Sharpay say about the test? Oh and I didn't forget about Larissa. She's next, lol. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! I hope you all had a great Labor Day weekend. I decided to update now since I've got a few little plot bunnies in my head and I want to write this before they hop away. Get it? Plot bunnies, hop away…um okay never mind. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up. Everything else still belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**_**Time Flies, Ch. 22**_

**Middle School**

Larissa looked at the clock. It was 2:59. Just one more minute until she could go to the auditorium to audition for the spring musical. She looked down at the science test that she had just gotten back and smiled. She was actually looking forward to showing her parents this test. Never before had she gotten a 98 percent on a science test; it was her worst subject.

"Come on," she said quietly to herself as she watched the second hand slowly tick by. Finally the bell rang. "Yes!" She said a little too loud, thus causing her classmates to look at her like she was nuts.

"Larissa," her teacher said.

She groaned and walked to the front of the room. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scream like that…"

He nodded, "Thank you but that's not why I asked you to come over here."

"It's not?"

He shook his head. "I wanted to let you know that I am very impressed by your work lately. You're really putting all your effort in and it shows," he said, pointing to her test that was on top of her books.

"Thanks," she said, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

She started to walk to the door.

"Larissa," he said.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"I'd also appreciate it if you didn't yell in class like that."

She nodded, "Okay." She waited until he said it was okay for her to go. She hurried to her locker and placed the books she needed into her bag, making sure her test was still on the top. She then walked as fast as she could into the auditorium and looked for her mom.

"…And lastly, it is not okay to talk while your classmates are doing monologues," she said to the class. She looked at them, "Okay you can go now." She waited until everyone left the room to shake her head let out an audible sigh. Why did students who didn't seem to have any interest in drama even take the class? She shook it off as she got all of her things together and headed to the auditorium. She looked at the front row and saw Larissa sitting there. "Hello," she said.

Larissa jumped about a mile in the air. "Mom!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she said as she set her things down at a table that was set up in the front of the auditorium.

"It's okay," she said. "Um I got my science test back today," she said quietly and without emotion.

_Uh oh, this could be bad, _Sharpay thought to herself. "And how did you do?"

Larissa smiled and pulled out the test. "Look."

"Larissa, you got an A! I am so proud of you," she said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I knew all that studying was going to help."

She nodded, "Just another reason to let me to tryout, right?"

"Something like that," Sharpay said with a smirk. She noticed that a few more students had walked in and sat down. "Okay," she said to everyone, "We are going to be putting on the Rogers & Hammerstein classic _Oklahoma!_ for our spring musical, in case anyone here didn't know that already. And no you don't have to sing something from the show in order to audition," she said when a few hands shot in the air. She looked at the list of people who were going to audition. "Let's just go in order of who signed up first."

Larissa smiled to herself. She hadn't signed up first, but she was up there.

Ana waited outside for her dad to come pick her up. She remembered her mom telling her that she had auditions today and that dad was coming. His meeting had been canceled so he was now able to pick the others up. She looked in her bag and pulled out the note that was attached to her math test. She shook her head as she read it again.

"Hi Ana," a familiar voice said.

Ana looked up, "Hi Maya." Even though Maya was one of Larissa's best friends, she had also gotten to know Ana pretty well and the two seemed to get along well together.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to her.

"Nothing. I just have to show my parents this." She handed her the test with the note.

Maya looked at it. "Wow," she said quietly.

"Exactly," Ana said as she took the test back and placed in her bag. "Who cares if I don't participate as much as everyone else?"

Maya nodded, "Teachers are weird."

"Your mom is a teacher."

"Like I said, teachers are weird," she said with a smirk.

Ana giggled softly.

"Aha, I got you to smile." She looked up and saw her mom's car. "My mom's here. And I wouldn't worry too much about your test or that note," she said as she got up and walked to the car. "See you later."

"Bye," Ana said as she waved. She took a deep breath when she saw her dad pull up soon after. "Here goes," she said to herself. She got up and walked to the car and got in.

"Hi sweetie," Troy greeted his daughter.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, looking down at her feet.

He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him. She knew he wasn't going to let this go. "I got this today." She handed him the test along with the note.

He looked at the test first. "Wow, another A," he said, very impressed with her.

"Uh huh," she said, waiting for him to look at the note.

"What's this," he asked as he looked at the note. "Your participation has gone down again? Ana is something going on that your mom and I should know about?"

"Can we wait until we get home? Please?"

He nodded, "Sure," he said as he started driving.

Ana looked in the backseat. "Where are Zach and Kayleigh?"

"At school; we're going there now."

"Okay," she said quietly.

* * *

**Elementary School; outside**

"They are going to kill me," Zach said as he paced back and forth. "And I won't be able to play basketball at the community center. They're going to take that away too."

"Zach."

He looked at his sister. "What?"

"Two things; number one, you're making me dizzy so sit down and two, stop worrying about that. I'm sure they won't do anything that drastic. If anything they'll say you need to study more."

He shook his head, "But this is the third time I've gotten a grade like this on a test."

"Oh, I didn't know that," she said quietly. "Well maybe they'll just make it one…"

"Will you stop it?! You're not a social worker, jeez."

"Well sorry for trying to help," Kayleigh said, feeling hurt. She was just trying to make him feel better. Since when had that become a crime?" "Dad's here," she said as she got up.

Zach followed her to the car and climbed in behind Kayleigh.

Troy looked at the two, neither of whom looked very happy. "Hi guys, how was school," he asked skeptically.

"We got our tests back today," Kayleigh said.

"Didn't you take the test today though," Troy asked.

Kayleigh nodded, "Yes but our teacher graded them while we were at recess and lunch."

"I see." He looked over at Zach who was simply staring out the window. "You okay Zach," he asked his son who had yet to utter a word.

"Yep."

"Okay," Troy said as he began driving home.

Kayleigh looked over at her brother. "It'll be easier if you tell him now."

"Be quiet Kayleigh!" Zach nearly yelled, causing Kayleigh to flinch.

"Zach is there something going on that you need to tell me," Troy asked.

"Can it wait until we get home dad?"

"I guess," Troy said. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

**High School**

Theresa walked outside and sat on one of the benches and waited for her dad to come. "Please keep your promise," she said to herself, hoping her dad was still going to let her drive home. "I'm going to be extra careful this time."

"Who are you talking to," Katie asked as she sat down beside Theresa.

Theresa jumped and looked up at Katie. "Why do you guys keep doing that to me?"

Katie frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. And I'm just hoping my dad is still going to let me drive home. I'm rehearsing what I'm going to say to him when he comes."

"If you want to rehearse, you should tryout for the play," Katie said.

Theresa gave her a look, "Ha, ha very funny," she said flatly.

"So," Katie said, deciding to change the subject. "Are you excited about this weekend?"

Theresa smiled, "Yes. I just hope my parents let me actually go out with him…mainly my dad. He didn't want me to go out with Jordan and he was more than iffy about Dylan."

"Can you blame them though? I mean both guys turned out to be jerks," Katie pointed out.

"I know they're just looking out for me, but I have a good feeling about Jared. He's got this…I don't know, this quality about him that the others didn't have. He just seems really genuine." She looked over at Katie.

"Isn't that what you said about Dylan though?"

Theresa shook her head, "No; he was just your average nice guy. Jared's different. I can't really explain it."

Katie nodded, "I think I understand. I felt the same way about James when I actually talked to him for the first time."

"And you guys are still together," Theresa said, remembering how she had basically gotten the two to actually talk to one another. "But your situation was different; our parents are best friends with his parents. My parents don't know Jared's parents."

Katie shook her head, "My dad was VERY weary of me going out with James; he didn't care that his dad was…is one of his friends."

Theresa would have said something more but she saw her dad pull up. "Well, there he is. Wish me luck."

"With what? With asking Jared out or with asking if you can still drive home?"

Theresa thought for a moment. "With both," she said with a shrug. "See you later." She walked over to the car. "Hi dad."

"Hey, how was school today," he asked as Theresa got into the car.

"Pretty good," she said, trying to hide the smile on her face. "So…can I still drive home? Please? I'll be really careful and I'll make sure to watch for other cars and…"

"Theresa."

"…And I'll drive the speed limit, maybe even a little slower and…"

"Theresa," Ryan said again.

She looked at him, "Yeah dad?"

"I already told you this morning that you could. But thank you for that little speech."

She smiled, "Thanks dad!" She switched places with her dad, got into the car, put on her seatbelt, made sure the mirrors were in the right position for her…

"So who's the guy this time," Ryan asked, causing Theresa to drop the key she was about to start the car with.

"Huh?" She looked over at her dad.

"You've got that look on your face," he said as he picked up the keys and handed them to her.

"I need to talk to both you and mom about that…" She looked over at him. "Is that okay?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks." She started the car and began to drive home.

* * *

**Middle School**

"Alright thank you all for trying out," Sharpay said once everyone was finished. "I'll post the callback list outside the drama room in a couple of days."

Larissa was beaming. She had sung 'I Can't Say No' in perfect pitch.

"Ready," Sharpay asked once she had gathered her things together.

"Yep," Larissa said. "Do you think I'll get a role?"

Sharpay shrugged, "Maybe." Just because Larissa was her daughter didn't mean she automatically got the lead role. She wasn't _that _biased.

"Okay," Larissa said, knowing that her mom couldn't just hand her the lead role. "I can't wait to show my test to dad."

"He will definitely be happy to see that grade," Sharpay said as they walked out to the car.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

Once they got home, Ana walked into the living room and sat down. Zach sat down in the family room and Kayleigh simply stood next to her dad and Sam, who Troy had also picked up from preschool.

Troy looked at Kayleigh, "So how'd you do on your test?"

She smiled and got it out of her bag. "Look!"

"Nice job," he said with a smile. "I'm really proud of you Kayleigh." He signed the test and handed it back to her. "And you were nervous about this?"

She shrugged, "I'm not very good at math…usually."

Troy smiled and walked over to Zach and sat down. "So…"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at Kayleigh in the car," Zach said before Troy could say anything.

"Okay, thank you but you should probably apologize to her…after you tell me what's going on," he said, stopping Zach from getting up.

Zach sighed. "You're going to get mad." He took his math test out of his bag and handed it to Troy.

Troy looked at the test, "Wow."

"See, I told you! Now I won't be able to play basketball and…"

"Zach slow down," Troy said. "Did you study for this test?"

"Sort of," he said quietly. "Am I not allowed to play basketball?"

"Let's wait until mom gets home to talk about this," he said, referring to the test. "And we'll go from there."

"Great," Zach said under his breath.

* * *

**Evans Home**

Theresa very carefully pulled into the garage and turned the car off. She looked at her dad. "Well? How'd I do?"

Ryan nodded, "Very well. With the exception of the curb, I'd say you did a pretty good job."

"I told you I was a good driver."

"I never said you weren't," he said as they walked into the house.

"Oh yeah, that was Angie," she said.

Ryan looked at her, "So tell me about this guy," he said when he saw Gabi enter the kitchen with Liam trailing behind her.

"What guy," Gabi asked, looking from Ryan to Theresa.

Theresa looked at the two, hoping they would approve.

* * *

**Okay that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I would have gone on, but I'm too tired, lol. So what will Ryan and Gabi say when Theresa asks them about Jared? And what's going to happen with Zach? Stay tuned… Thanks for reading and please review! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'd just like to thank those of you who have been reading this story; though I haven't received many reviews lately, I am hoping that some are reading it! On another note, a somber one, I cannot believe that tomorrow it will be 8 years since 9/11. Wow. Okay I think I should write now before I start thinking about that day.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**_**Time Flies, Ch. 23**_

**Evans Home**

_Ryan looked at her, "So tell me about this guy," he said when he saw Gabi enter the kitchen with Liam trailing behind her._

"_What guy," Gabi asked, looking from Ryan to Theresa._

_Theresa looked at the two, hoping they would approve._

Theresa took a deep breath. "Well his name is Jared and he's a sophomore."

"Ooh Theresa's in love," Angie said in a sing-song voice.

"Angie don't you have homework," Gabi asked.

"But I want to hear," she protested.

Theresa looked at her inquisitive little sister. "I like someone and his name is Jared. Satisfied?"

Angie shrugged and walked upstairs.

"That was easy," Theresa muttered to herself. She looked back up at her parents. "Anyway we're in a couple of classes together."

"Go on," Gabi said.

"I helped him with a math problem today and he asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him, so I did and that's when he asked me out," she said in one breath.

Ryan frowned, "You helped him with a math problem and he decides to ask you out; just like that?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "No dad. I've kind of liked him for a while…but ever since the whole Dylan mess, I was too shy to talk to him. But when I did, he knew my name…and he likes me too."

Gabi shrugged, "One date couldn't hurt. It's not like they're going to…"

"Gabi please don't put that picture in my head," Ryan said, going into overprotective mode. He looked at Theresa. "I want you home by 9:00."

"Dad! It's a weekend and you let me stay out until 10:30 when I was dating Dylan," she said.

"Okay 9:45."

"Ryan!" Gabi gave him a look.

He looked at Theresa, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I know you don't dad, but it's kind of hard to get to know someone in only three hours," Theresa pointed out.

He sighed, "10:30."

"Thank you!" She gave her dad a hug and then hugged Gabi.

"What about me," Liam asked.

Theresa smiled and hugged him. "I have to go call Kari!" She rushed up to her room.

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Ryan asked.

Gabi shrugged, "I don't know but at least Theresa's happy. I haven't seen her smile like that for a while." She looked at Ryan, "At least we'll get to meet him _before _they actually go out," she said, recalling the way Theresa met Dylan.

"Good point," Ryan said.

"Daddy I need help with this," Angie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"All right," Ryan said as he walked with her back upstairs.

Gabi looked down at Liam, "I'm just glad you're too young to date."

He made a face. "Girls are gross!" He paused, "Except for mommies and sisters," he said with an innocent smile.

"Good save," Gabi said as she started dinner.

* * *

**Bolton Home**

"_Zach slow down," Troy said. "Did you study for this test?"_

"_Sort of," he said quietly. "Am I not allowed to play basketball?"_

"_Let's wait until mom gets home to talk about this," he said, referring to the test. "And we'll go from there."_

"_Great," Zach said under his breath._

"Why don't you start on your other homework for now," Troy suggested.

"Okay," Zach said, feeling defeated. This was it. He was never going to get to play basketball again…at least that's how he saw it. He got up and saw Kayleigh in the hall walking towards the stairs. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said quietly.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. "And quit being so dramatic; that's my job," she said as she walked upstairs to her room.

Zach followed suit and walked upstairs to his room and closed the door. "This stinks," he said as he opened his science book.

Troy walked into the family room and sat down beside Ana. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

"I won't get mad, I promise," Troy said as he put an arm around her. "What's going on in your math class?"

Ana looked up at her dad, "They make fun of me whenever I talk," she said as her voice began to break.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I just always hear them say stuff about me whenever I'm about to go to the board and solve a problem or answer a question my teacher asks."

"What do they say?"

She shrugged.

"Ana what do they say," he repeated.

"They call me stupid or they say, 'there goes the autistic one.' So I just don't raise my hand anymore."

Troy pulled her into a hug. "Have you tried telling your teacher what they're saying?"

She shook her head. "She'll just make me go back to 6th grade math even though she knows it's too easy for me."

"You don't know that, Ana. Talk to your teacher."

"But what if…"

"Ana just talk to her. If that doesn't help, then tell your mom or me and we'll go from there, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay," she said quietly.

He smiled, "That's my girl. So how did you do on that science report," he asked, knowing that her answer would make her feel better.

Ana shrugged and then smiled, "I got an A. Look," she said as she pulled the report out of her bag.

"Good job," he said as he heard the door to the garage open. "Sounds like mom's home."

Ana looked at her dad, "Do I have to tell her about this," she asked, pointing to the note her math teacher had written.

"It can wait until after dinner okay?"

Sam, who was playing with a toy adjacent to Troy got up and ran to Sharpay. "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," she said as she picked him up and hugged and kissed him. "Did you have fun today?"

He nodded, "I painted with my hands!" He showed Sharpay his slightly purple hands.

She smiled, "I can see that." She set him down and let him get back to the toy he was playing with. "How was school Ana," Sharpay asked as she walked over to her.

Ana smiled and stood up, "I got my science report back," she said after Sharpay had set Sam down.

Sharpay smiled, "And?"

"I got an A." She handed her the paper that was in her right hand, forgetting that the math test and note were in that hand.

Sharpay frowned, "Honey this is your math test. Which you got an A on as well," she said as she noticed the note. "What's this?"

Ana's eyes went wide. "I'm going to talk to my teacher about it," she said quickly. She ran upstairs to her room.

Sharpay looked up at Troy. "What was that?"

"We'll talk about it later." He looked over at Larissa who was beaming. "I take it that your audition went well?"

"It was perfect," she said, smiling from ear to ear. She looked down at her science test. "I also got my science test back," she said, her smile gone.

Troy saw the look on her face. "How did you do," he asked, hoping it wasn't another C- or D.

Larissa handed him the test and tried her best not to smile as she watched him look at the grade.

Troy smiled, "Larissa this is terrific!"

"My teacher even told me that he was proud of how well I've been doing and that he was glad that I studied so hard for this test," she said, still beaming. This had been the perfect day for her. Not only did she get an A on a very important test, but she also aced her audition.

"Well I for one am very proud of you," Troy said as he hugged her. "And I'm very proud of how you've kept your grades up," he said as he looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, dad and I wanted to talk to you about that," she said as she walked with Larissa to the kitchen table.

"What do you want to talk about," Larissa asked, becoming a bit worried.

"Do you remember those acting classes that you've been wanting to take," Troy asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Your dad and I thought that since you've been doing such a great job with your grades that you could maybe take a class, once a week to start." She waited for Larissa's reaction.

Larissa's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Are you serious?!"

"Mmm-hmm," Sharpay said with a smile. "I mean if you don't want to we can always just…"

"I want to! I really, really want to take them! I don't care if it's only once a week," she said, ecstatic.

"On one condition," Sharpay said, becoming serious.

Larissa sat back down. "What's that?"

"You have to keep all of your grades up," Troy said. "We're not talking about straight A's, but we expect you to continue to work hard with your schoolwork."

"What if I get a B- on a quiz or test?"

"As long as you are honest with us…and that means showing us all of your work, even if it's not a great grade, you'll be able to continue with the classes," Sharpay said. "But if we see your grades begin to slip…"

"Then I have to quit," Larissa finished for her mom. "Trust me, I'll work hard, I promise." She took a folder out of her bag. "Speaking of showing you all my work…" She took out the English quiz she had gotten back the other day. She looked nervously from her mom to her dad.

Troy looked at the quiz. "How did you get a C on a quiz that you had studied all night for?"

She pointed to one of the questions. "I accidentally forgot to answer this question and then I blanked out on this one." She looked at the floor.

Sharpay sighed and looked at the quiz. "Thank you for showing this to us," she said. "And it's not the best grade, but since this was taken before we told you about the classes, we'll let this one slide," she said with a little smile.

Larissa's smile returned, "Thanks." She hugged her mom and then her dad and took her backpack and walked up to her room to start her homework.

"That went rather well," Troy said.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah…so did Kayleigh and Zach call a truce?"

He nodded. "And they got their tests back."

"And," Sharpay asked.

"Kayleigh said she wanted to tell you how she did," Troy said as he stood up.

She nodded. "Okay, what about Zach?"

"I think you should let Zach tell you about it," he said as he led her up to his room.

"Come on Sam," Sharpay said as she picked him up, his toy still in his hand.

"No I want to play," he said, his stubborn side kicking in.

"You can play in your room, okay?"

"Okay," he said as he wiggled out of Sharpay's grasp and walked to his room and sat on the floor.

"I want to check on Kayleigh first," Sharpay said.

Troy nodded, "Okay."

Sharpay walked into Kayleigh and Ana's room. "Well it looks like you made a full recovery from this morning."

Kayleigh smiled, "Yep! And I got my math test back," she said proudly. "Look at what I got!" She handed her mom the test.

"Kayleigh this is great," Sharpay said as she hugged her daughter. "See you had nothing to be nervous about." She handed her test back to her. "I'm very proud of you," she said before leaving her room.

Zach sat on his bed, trying to concentrate on his homework but he found it to be impossible. _What are mom and dad going to say about my test and the two previous ones? Will I still be able to play basketball? _

"Hi there," Sharpay said from the doorway.

He looked up. _Oh great, here it comes, _he thought to himself. "Hi mom."

"So how did the test go today," she asked as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her. "Do you promise not to get mad?"

She gave him a look of confusion. "Okay…"

He handed it to her. "Remember you promised," he said as he bit his lip.

"I know," she said as she looked at it. "Wow."

"That's what dad said! I'll never be able to play basketball again, will I?"

Sharpay frowned and looked over at Troy who simply shrugged. "Uh, what makes you think that," she asked, putting her arm around him.

"I didn't do well on those other two tests either, remember," he asked.

"Yes I remember, but I don't recall saying anything about never playing basketball again if you didn't do well on another test. I don't think your dad did either," Sharpay said as she looked over at Troy again.

He shook his head, "Nope, I never said that."

"However," she said, turning back to Zach, "I think you need to start focusing more on your schoolwork than on sports, so no basketball for two weeks," she said, looking over to Troy who nodded.

Although he felt defeated, he also felt a little relieved; they weren't making him quit. Two weeks of not being able to play was a hundred times better. "Okay," he said quietly.

"I'll let you get back to your homework," Sharpay said as she got up and kissed his head. "We still love you, you do know that right?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Good." She smiled softly and walked out of the room and walked into hers and Troy's room.

* * *

**Friday Evening; Evans Home**

Theresa put on her shoes and looked in the mirror. "Perfect," she said as she admired the outfit she had chosen for her date.

Gabi knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Theresa said as she fixed her top one more time.

"I just thought of something. You never said how you were getting to the movie theater," Gabi said, a bit concerned.

"He's driving me," Theresa said, trying not to laugh at the look on her mom's face. "I'm kidding. His mom is picking me up and will drop me off afterwards."

"Thank goodness," Gabi murmured to herself. She then heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my God that's him," Theresa said, making sure she looked okay. She looked at her mom.

"Oh you want me to answer it," Gabi said as she made her way to the stairs.

"Better you than Mr. 20 Questions," Theresa said to herself, hoping that Gabi would beat Ryan to the door. She looked over and saw that Ryan was about to answer the door. "Oh great," she said to herself. She rushed downstairs and looked at Jared. "Hi," she said quietly.

* * *

**And I will leave the chapter there. How will Theresa's date go? Anyway please review and thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
